


Pokemon Story: Sinnoh Journey

by GradeAMasterpiece



Series: Pokemon Story series [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Fiction, Gen, General fiction, Introductions & Chapters, Literature, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 00:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 59,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2753027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GradeAMasterpiece/pseuds/GradeAMasterpiece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mesa Verde Town is the site of the next Pokémon Contest that Dawn will be participating in. Naturally, she meets yet another new rival there, vying for the same Contest Ribbon as her. Will Dawn prevail? What other lessons will this competition teach her that will be useful along the way?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Pokemon is copyrighted to Satoshi Tajiri and Game Freak (characters, concept, and creatures). The only features I claim ownership to are my original characters.
> 
> This story takes place between episodes DP029 (The Champ Twins!) and DP030 (Some Enchanted Sweetening!).
> 
> Pokemon Story: Sinnoh Journey has a supplementary side-story by the name of Pokemon Story Chronicles. I encourage you to check it out during or after you finish this one. It will explain some things, especially in preparation for the sequel Pokemon: Nova and Antica.

**Arrival**  
  
Mesa Verde Town was among one of the many unique places travelers could visit within the Sinnoh Region. It was essentially a cliff dwelling, wedged into the southern stone of Sinnoh's Route 205. The town prided itself with being the perfect combination of rock-cut and modern architecture. Buildings such as residences and a Pokemon Mart were constructed atop whatever level ground was available. When none was, other establishments like small abodes and shops were cut right into the living rock. Mesa Verde Town utilized what their location offered to show everyone that terrain shouldn't stop progress.   
  
The town, geographically, was located between Floaroma Town and the Eterna Forest. In fact, from its highest point, one could see the tops of the lush, famous forest in the immediate distance. The townsfolk also took satisfaction in that, for Pokemon Coordinators, their town was a must in terms of visiting because Mesa Verde Town had a Contest Hall situated snugly in the back.    
  
Many travelers made this place their next stop, and the company of Ash Ketchum, Brock, and Dawn were no exception.  
  
"Man, I've never see something like this before!" Ash remarked, adjusting his cap so that he could get a better view of his surroundings. He and his friends had traversed up a short trail from Route 205 to reach Mesa Verde Town. Turning around, he was greeted with a view of the route they had just mostly cleared. Pikachu was on his shoulder, drinking in the sights himself.   
  
Brock took several looks around, drinking in the sight as a small, prideful grin appeared on his face. "Heh heh. This is my kind of place." After all, being the former Pewter City Gym Leader, and an on-and-off Rock-type specialist, Brock had to appreciate places that utilized the earth itself to the fullest.   
  
"I wonder where the Contest Hall is." Dawn searched around while using her hand to shield her azure eyes from the sun's rays. She couldn't find the building with the telltale logo or sign from where they were. Piplup, who was in her arms, had a hard time finding the Contest Hall as well.   
  
"Don't worry, Dawn, we'll find it." Brock reassured, trying to give Dawn a comforting thought. He tossed a small grin her way, "What? You're not getting anxious, are you?"  
  
"W-what?! No! No way!" The Twinleaf Town resident considered herself well-accustomed to the contest stage by now. Gone was the uneasiness she experienced back at Jubilife City; it was replaced by burgeoning self-confidence following her first-ever contest victory back at Floaroma Town.   
  
Ash laughed. "No need to worry, right, Dawn?"   
  
Dawn giggled lightly and winked at him. "That's right!" The blue-haired girl was prepared to seize yet another Contest Ribbon and take a step towards gaining access to the grandest stage of them all, the Grand Festival.  
  
"(This'll be a piece of cake!)" Piplup piped in. If Dawn's arms weren't currently around him, he would have pounded his chest arrogantly.   
  
The trio proceeded onward, taking the main walkway. While strolling across the street, they were exposed to little previews of lifestyle at Mesa Verde Town. People tended to use Pokemon that were excellent climbers or diggers or were Flying types. That way, transport in the town was easier even though they had stairways and paths for walkers. They also spotted gardens with decent-sized trees to add some natural, green décor to the earth and rock.   
  
Little did they know, Ash and his friends were being watched. Three familiar figure poked their heads from around the corner of a small house and observed them with prying eyes.   
  
"Of all the places the twerps decide to go to, why did they pick the dirtiest place?" Jessie complained. One too many times did she have to stop and sweep gravel and dirt off her precious hair in her short time tailing them.  
  
"You’re telling me." James nodded, crossing his hands while glancing around to check the terrain, "Our balloon is so inopportune here." Indeed, riding their hot-air balloon in a cliff dwelling would be incredibly inconvenient.  
  
"Would you two stop yappin'?!" Meowth exclaimed, pointing at the direction where the trainers went off, "Hurry! We gotta go after them! We got a Pikachu to pilfer!" The Team Rocket trio quickly scurried off, trying to catch up with their targets amid the condensed civilization.  
  
The young travelers finally managed to find the Contest Hall in the back corner of Mesa Verde Town. The reason behind this particular arrangement was to devote as much as space to the establishment as possible. Many people liked to watch contests, and there were coordinators who wanted to train, so the architects and the town had to compensate for the Contest Hall with that in mind. The building was silo-shaped with a reddish-pink dome and a metallic blue body, making the decidedly colorful building stand out. Though, as implied earlier, that didn't help if one was near the entrance to the town.  
  
"We're finally here!" Dawn declared, skipping in her steps.   
  
"You must be coming in here with a plan or something, Dawn." Ash commented. Sure, Dawn usually was pretty sprightly, but today seemed to be an exceptional case.   
  
"Well~ Let's say Piplup and I have something up our sleeves." Dawn flashed him a smile. Again, Piplup had a smug look on its face. "Hopefully, it'll win us our second ribbon!"  
  
Pikachu looked curiously at Piplup, "(Can you tell me what it is?)"  
  
"(I would, but Dawn might kill me for spoiling the surprise.)" Piplup replied. The only thing that scared him more than anything else was his trainer's wrath if her reaction to Paul not knowing her name was any indication.   
  
The group had momentarily stopped walking. This pause allowed Team Rocket to finally catch up to them and station themselves behind a tree growing in a container. "Meowth, get it ready." Jessie demanded, keeping her eyes on Pikachu. Their intentions were to nab the Electric type and run. Run and never turn back. Mesa Verde Town's layout would actually prove useful to them. After all, they had the criminal syndicate training, not the twerps.   
  
"Got it." Meowth pulled out a handheld contraption with a glassy, bulbous protrusion on top of the controls.   
  
"Hurry up! They're on the move again!" James said urgently. Indeed, Ash and his group were beginning to enter the Contest Hall. They had almost bumped into someone upon entry and were giving a brief apology before going on their way.   
  
“ _Fire_!" Meowth pushed the button on the device, and the bulb burst open, shooting out a net that was attached to a grappling hook. The stretchy cord whizzed by as it closed in on their target.   
  
It missed, instead grabbing said someone's Riolu and Mawile.   
  
"What the—?!" The person exclaimed, moving the significantly wide brim of his grayish silver hat up to reveal shocked brown eyes. One minute, his Riolu and Mawile were arguing over who should be carried by him; the next, they were suddenly snatched away. Immediately, he turned his head and saw the net – with Riolu and Mawile flailing inside – returning to Team Rocket.   
  
" _Hey, you_!"  
  
Ash and company heard the authoritative yell, turned around, and saw Team Rocket stealing the stranger's Pokemon. "TEAM ROCKET!" They exclaimed in unison, running up as Pikachu and Piplup jumped to the ground, ready to battle.   
  
James noticed that they do not get their desired target. "Meowth, you dolt! You missed!" However, he had second thoughts when he saw they procured the Deceiver Pokemon and the Emanation Pokemon instead. "Well, then again, these two specimens are pretty rare."  
  
…  
  
…  
  
" _Works for me_!" The trio declared flippantly. Riolu and Mawile were two species people were hard-pressed to find and capture. That, and they did not want to suffer the wrath of a Thunderbolt. Jessie, James, and Meowth sprinted away, leaving behind a dust trail as they did so, planning to make a swift escape.   
  
"Hold on, we'll get your Pokemon back!" Ash said as he passed the stranger, pursuing Team Rocket with his Pikachu. Dawn, Piplup, and Brock were right behind him.   
  
He watched them chase after his Pokemon's kidnappers. He reached inside his knapsack and pulled out a Poke Ball, pressing the button in the middle to enlarge it. "Don't think I won't help out myself." He said to himself, his brown bangs swaying slightly from the wind.   
  
Meanwhile, the pursuit continued. Team Rocket showed no regard for anyone in their way. They ran over unsuspecting townsfolk and Pokemon obstructing their path, furiously attempting to escape. In comparison, Ash, Dawn, and Brock were more courteous, avoiding any sort of collision with innocent bystanders. However, such mindfulness caused Team Rocket to get farther and farther away from them.  
  
"As soon as we hit the trail, we take a dive for it!" Jessie said as her team was approaching the exit to Mesa Verde Town that would lead them back to Route 205, "When we land, make a break for the balloon!"  
  
"Aye-aye, ma'am!"  
  
"Get back here with those Pokemon, Team Rocket!" Brock demanded, his voice distant due to the substantial gap between them.  
  
Meowth had to get one last insult in because this seemed to be one of the very rare moment he and his posse might succeed in a theft. He looked over his shoulder, facing the trainers in the distance, stuck out his tongue, and pulled down his left eyelid. "Gimme, gimme never gets!"  
  
Ash gritted his teeth. There was no way his sense of righteousness would be hurt today by letting them escape. "Pikachu, use—"  
  
He was silenced by a red blur swooshing by at incredible speeds.   
  
Meowth saw it coming but was powerless to do anything as said blur snatched him off the ground and into the air with it. He consequently dropped the device carrying Riolu and Mawile. Fortunately for them, James had the wherewithal and the reflexes to dive for the machine before it shattered against the stone. Atop the stone gate that welcomed visitors to Mesa Verde Town, a Scizor stood on one of its support pillars with perfect balance, holding up Meowth by his tail.   
  
"(Oh darn. I got the cat, but I missed my friends.)" The Scizor sighed, placing his free claw on his hip as he stared at Meowth with a neutral expression.  
  
Meowth released a kitten's growl as he flailed unsuccessfully in the Pincer Pokemon's grasp. " _Lemme go, you catnapper_!  _Do it 'fore I give ya a taste of my Fury Swipes_!"  
  
Scizor chuckled; it wasn't condescending or smug, it was genuinely entertained by the Scratch Cat Pokemon's antics. "(You peg yourself a threat to me? That's almost cute.)" It said, swinging Meowth from side-to-side for its own amusement.   
  
"That Scizor's got Meowth!" James shouted in surprise, watching anxiously as the Scizor kept their pal hostage.   
  
"Nowhere to run now, Team Rocket!" At this point, Ash, Dawn, and Brock finally caught up, ready to face them off. Ash exhaled sharply when he noticed James was now holding the capture device.  _"Dang. They still got the Pokemon."_  
  
"Hey, look, whose Scizor is that?" Dawn asked, pointing toward the Pincer Pokemon that was nonchalantly standing on the gate.   
  
"My Scizor is going to keep that Meowth until I get my Pokemon back." Said a firm voice. Everyone looked to see the same brunette from before walking up. His metallic silver tennis shoes with blue streaks made soft thuds against the stone with every footfall. Strangely calm, his hands were in the pockets of his blue jeans as he took his time regrouping with them. Another breeze flew by, causing the end of his silver, unbuttoned dress shirt to billow slightly. Completing his ensemble was a black, white, and silver-striped undershirt. "Unless, of course, you want to do an exchange so we can move on with our lives."  
  
James was outraged. "Since when did twerps start taking hostages?! That’s  _our_  thing!"   
  
"And you obviously don't know who you're talking to!" Jessie gritted his teeth, detesting his gall. He seemed older than both Ash and Dawn. Probably around Brock's age. Nevertheless, she hated these kinds of enemies – those who acted cool but patronizing at the same time.   
  
He stared dully at her. "Well, I'm not talking to the Sandshrew a few feet away from us." Both Scizor and Piplup had to stifle a laugh at his sarcastic remark.   
  
"Well then! Let us educate you!" Jessie calmed herself down and smirked confidently. She wouldn't be outdone here, "Listen, is that an ill-mannered voice I hear?"  
  
"It's speaking to me loud and clear." James followed up, flipping his short, periwinkle hair with his free hand as the other kept a firm grasp on the machine holding Riolu and Mawile.   
  
"Floating on the wind!"  
  
"Pass the stars!"  
  
" _In your ear_!" Meowth screeched as he tried to swipe at Scizor's face. The disgruntled Bug/Steel type held up its other claw to keep Meowth's Fury Swipes at bay.  
  
"…did that Meowth just speak human language?" The owner of the Riolu and Mawile finally noticed the anomaly in their presence.   
  
"(Sure did, Aaron.)" Scizor replied nonchalantly. Apparently, it found the whole talking Meowth aberration unusually uninteresting.   
  
 _"Man, if Jacob was here, that Meowth would've became his case study for school."_  Aaron thought, shaking his head. Nevertheless, Team Rocket proceeded on with their motto as if Scizor and its trainer never talked.   
  
"Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace."  
  
"Dashing hope, putting fear in its place."  
  
"A rose by any other name, just as sweet." Jessie continued, taking out a spare rose from her person to emphasize her line.  
  
"When everything's worse, our work is complete."  
  
"Jessie!"  
  
"And James!"  
  
" _Meoooooowth_!" Meowth screeched out in distress as Scizor twirled him around as punishment for his behavior, " _You better memorize that name_!"  
  
"Putting the do-gooders in their place!"  
  
"Team Rocket…" James’s voice trailed off. He realized that Meowth was way too preoccupied with the uncaring Scizor to finish their motto. Not wanting this setback to diminish the impact of their motto, James imitated the voice of Meowth, "U-uh, we're in your face! Meowth, that's right!"  
  
" _Don't steal my lines, James_!"  
  
Aaron gritted his teeth, losing a bit of his cool, "This is so annoying." He was tired of hearing Team Rocket prate. All they could have done was give him their names and spared him of the folderol. However, he had to tolerate it. Capturing Meowth to use it as a captive worked, but his Pokemon were still in their clutches.  _"I need to get them. Especially, Riolu; he's been stolen enough."_  
  
"I'm gonna warn you one last time, Team Rocket!" Ash barked out as electricity crackled in Pikachu's red cheeks, "Hand over those Pokemon, or you'll be sorry!"  
  
"You and what army, twerp?" Jessie retorted as she threw out her Poke Ball, "Seviper! Get them! Poison Tail!"  
  
"Carnivine, you're up too!" The minute the Flycatcher Pokemon was sent out, it turned around and wrapped its appendages around James, biting down on his head with its massive maw. "OW! OW!  _Carnivine, get them, not me_! Bullet Seed!"  
  
Seviper slithered toward Pikachu and Piplup as the edge of its tail glowed purple. Carnivine finally released its hold on James, levitated into the air, and opened its mouth, shooting out glowing seeds like a machine gun.  
  
"Dodge!"  
  
Pikachu stared fearlessly at the charging Seviper. Once the poison snake swung its tail, Pikachu hurried out of harm’s way. Then, Seviper lifted up its poison-laced blade and slammed it down, trying to chop Pikachu in half, but his speed allowed him to again get out of the way. Narrowing its eyes, Seviper slithered after Pikachu, ready to keep attacking.   
  
Meanwhile, Piplup charged headlong to Carnivine’s Bullet Seed and took a great leap up. Dawn then pointed to the air with passion. "Okay, Piplup! Bubble Beam!" Dawn pointed to the air with passion. Piplup, encouraged, span around the Bullet Seed to avoid and closed the gap between himself and the Grass type. While still in the air, the Water type released a stream of bubbles from his mouth. The Flycatcher Pokemon cried out as the force of the Bubble Beam sent it flying backwards to its trainer. Unlike last time, James wasn’t quick enough to avoid collision as Carnivine knocked him down, causing the capture device to fly into the air.   
  
" _James_!" When she noticed the net in the air, Jessie tore her attention away from the battle to try and recapture it.   
  
That was the opportunity Aaron was waiting for. "Scizor! Play baseball!" He ordered, pointing at Jessie.   
  
"(Here comes the windup!)" Scizor rotated the arm carrying Meowth several times, building up momentum. All Meowth could do was scream, awfully scared. "(The pitch!)" Scizor finally threw Meowth with great force. He screamed all the way down, his high-pitched wail equitable to nails on a chalkboard, tears welling up in his eyes due to the wind’s force on his face. By the time Jessie raised her eyes to the sky, it was already too late; Meowth had hit her head with a loud crack.  
  
"(And she is  _outta_  there!)" Scizor declared humorously as it crouched down and shot itself toward the airborne capture device, catching it and landing near its trainer. "(Clear for takeoff!)"  
  
If the situation wasn't so serious, Ash would have burst out into unrestrained laughter seeing Scizor use Meowth as a dodgeball and nailing Jessie right in her face. "Well, it's about time! Pikachu, Iron Tail! Then Thunderbolt!" There was no use holding back now that the Pokemon were rescued.   
  
Pikachu hopped over another Poison Tail and landed on Seviper's tail. Then, his own tail glowed as he flipped himself over and struck Seviper across its jaw, and sending it over to the rest of its cronies. That done, electricity sparked in Pikachu's cheeks as he unleashed a great jolt of electricity. It struck Team Rocket, electrocuting them for a few brief seconds before spontaneously exploding.   
  
" _Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again_!" James was the only one who spoke. Both Jessie and Meowth were too dazed and concussed to say anything. The trio and their Pokemon disappeared into the sky, leaving behind an ephemeral twinkle.   
  
Scizor ripped open the net and the machinery itself with its claws, finally freeing Mawile and Riolu. "(Enjoyed the free joyride?)"  
  
Mawile rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "(Oh, yes, Scizor. Nothing like being inside a net that promotes claustrophobia. It's a veritable funhouse.)" The Pincer Pokemon laughed heartily at Mawile's response, and the Steel type couldn't help but smile a little as she shook her head.   
  
Aaron walked over and kneeled down to his recently freed Pokemon. "Are you two OK?"   
  
Riolu and Mawile looked at Aaron and gave him a cheerful thumbs-up, "(Yep!)"  
  
Aaron breathed a heavy sigh of relief as he offered a smile, "Good. I'm glad. Now, can you two reach a compromise about me carrying you?"  
  
Mawile tapped her foot and cupped er chin, "(Even though  _I've_  been doing it since you caught me, I'll ride you piggyback. Riolu can be in your arms.)" Reaching that conclusion, the Deceiver Pokemon leapt toward Aaron and made herself comfortable on his back, wrapping her arms around his neck. Riolu happily nodded its assent, followed by Aaron picking it up into his arms.   
  
"(I understand Riolu wanting attention, being newly hatched, but Mawile, you're practically a young lady now.)" Scizor chastised as it crossed its arms.   
  
"(Shut up! Leave me and my eccentricities alone!)" Mawile cried out defensively, sticking her tongue out.   
  
 _"(I guess some things never change.)"_  Scizor thought as it scratched the back of its head.   
  
At this point, Ash, Dawn, and Brock approached Aaron and his Pokemon, glad that the entire ordeal was over with. "Are they okay?" Ash asked as Pikachu took his usual post on the boy’s shoulder.   
  
Aaron faced them. "Yes, they’re fine. Thanks for the assist. You guys were a big help."  
  
"Don't worry," Brock replied reassuringly, "Trust me, we've dealt with those crooks before. We know how they function."  
  
Scared at the thought of someone else attempting another theft, Aaron recalled all of his Pokemon into their Poke Balls. That done, he asked them, "May I have your names?"  
  
"I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town." Ash introduced himself and then scratched Pikachu behind his ear, "And this is my buddy, Pikachu."  
  
"And I'm Dawn. Nice to meet you!"  
  
"My name's Brock, and I'm studying to become a Pokémon Breeder."  
  
"Aaron Shadow. Metropolis Town is my hometown. Pleasure to meet you all."  
  
 _"(Aaron must be a common name.)"_  Pikachu thought, thinking of at least two other Aarons he had heard of.  
  
It was then Dawn recalled a minor detail amid these odd circumstances. "Oh, Aaron? You came out of the Contest Hall, so does that mean you're competing in the contest?"  
  
"That's right, I am," Aaron replied, "Can I assume you're in it?"  
  
Dawn brightly smiled with a hint of pride in it. "You certainly may!" It seemed with every passing contest, she was meeting more and more rivals, new and old, like Zoey and Kenny. At least she was now aware of her main obstacle in the Mesa Verde Town Pokemon Contest.   
  
"How many ribbons have you got, Aaron?" Ash asked curiously.   
  
Aaron inhaled through his nose and let out a dejected sigh. "None. My case is gathering dust right about now." Though, this wasn't his first contest, not in Sinnoh at least. He had participated in one earlier in some town whose name he had forgotten, but he had lost during the Battle Stage against someone named Zoey.   
  
"Ouch." Brock remarked, shaking his head. That had to be a spike to someone's self-esteem.   
  
"You, Dawn?" Aaron reciprocated the question. It was only common courtesy.   
  
Dawn rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, "Um, well, I only have one right now. You see, I'm a little new to the scene."  
  
Aaron chuckled, "A novice, huh?" He remembered those days quite well. He spared a small, competitive grin, "Then, Dawn, I suggest watching me carefully. You might learn something."  
  
"Get real! I'm going to win this!" Dawn responded confidently, smirking back at him.   
  
Ash could practically feel the rivalrous tension rapidly forming between Dawn and her newfound rival. It was a stark contest to the Dawn he saw during her first-ever appeal round all the way back in Jubilife City. "Jeez, Dawn, you haven't even registered, and you already got me ready to watch a contest!"  
  
…  
  
…  
  
" _OhmyArceus, I forgot all about it_!" Dawn's mouth, and her legs, went off at the speed of sound. Ash and the other boys barely heard her at all, as she suddenly broke into a powerful sprint through Mesa Verde Town, leaving behind a prominent dust trail.   
  
Aaron stared at the dust-ridden path that Dawn apparently went along with an agape mouth, "Uh… wow. Dawn's got some legs on her."  
  
Brock only shook his head, "No kidding."


	2. Preparation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Pokemon is copyrighted to Satoshi Tajiri and Game Freak (characters, concept, and creatures). The only features I claim ownership to are my original characters.
> 
> Just a little short filler chapter before we begin the Pokémon Contest next chapter.

**Preparation**  
  
"Alright, Dawn, you've been successfully registered."  
  
The blue-haired coordinator let out a heavy sigh of relief as she slumped onto the countertop, "Thank goodness…" She barely managed to enter herself into the Pokémon Contest before the number of available slots were taken up. Piplup was lying on the surface of the counter, dizzy and dazed from riding passenger to the fastest ride ever.   
  
The receptionist, a Nurse Joy, then explained to her, "Now that you're in, I should tell you that the Mesa Verde Town Contest is different from the others." This got Dawn's attention as Nurse Joy continued, "You may enter one Pokemon during the Performance Stage like usual, but if you manage to move on to the Battle Stage, you have the freedom to use whatever Pokemon you have in each battle round for as long as you last."  
  
"Huh? Really?" Dawn cocked her head to the side, receiving an affirmative nod from Nurse Joy. Usually, a Pokemon Coordinator only entered one Pokemon for each stage with the option of using the same one for both. So, this development came as a mild surprise to Dawn.   
  
At this point, Dawn took a look around the lobby of the Contest Hall. Honestly, it appeared similar to that of an inn's. The receptionist desk doubled as a Pokémon Center, hence why Nurse Joy manned the counter. She wondered if this particular Contest Hall was compensating for the layout of the town.  
  
"I see you decided to finally take a break, Dawn." Ash joked as he and the other males approached the Twinleaf Town resident. She looked at them and chuckled sheepishly, knowing she probably overreacted on impulse.   
  
"Well, the contest won't start for a while," Aaron mentioned, "I'm going outside to get some training in."  
  
Knowing that this particular contest was slightly different from the others, Dawn immediately jumped at the idea, "Oh! Aaron, can I join you?"  
  
"Yeah, I could get some training in too for my Gym Battle at Eterna City!" Ash declared opportunistically.   
  
Aaron shifted his hat uncomfortably. It had been a while since he actually trained with another. Even then, when he still had his own posse like Ash, he didn't prepare with them as often as one would expect, "W-well, my training methods are a little different."  
  
"That’s okay!" Ash replied reassuringly, "We can probably teach each other something!"  
  
It appeared he was stuck with these people, Aaron thought. It was strange how fate could be. Nowadays, it seemed most travelers acquainted one another through the strangest of circumstances. Case in point—if it weren't for Team Rocket, they wouldn't even be talking with each other right now. "Well, ok." Aaron finally conceded, "C'mon, let's go outside. There's a empty lot nearby we could use if no one else is there."  
  
As part of the allotted space for the Contest Hall, there were two rock-cut battlefields made for coordinators to practice on. It was off the main pathway, situated against the stone of the cliff since the Contest Hall was already in back of the town. Luckily for Ash and company, one of the two fields was vacant.   
  
"Come on out, everyone!"  
  
All of the Poke Balls thrown into the air made their distinct popping sound as they released all of the Pokemon confined with them. Ash's team consisted of Pikachu, Turtwig, Staravia, and Aipom. Dawn had Piplup, Pachirisu, and Buneary. Brock only brought along Croagunk and Sudowoodo, intending to give these two some air and a break from their Balls. Finally, Aaron's six-Pokemon party was made of a Magneton, Scizor, Riolu, Mawile, Prinplup, and Shieldon.   
  
Aaron's Prinplup immediately took note of the unknown Pokemon in its presence and commented, "(Yo, who are the new folks?)"    
  
"(Our trainers met recently.)" Pikachu clarified, hoping to clear the waters. He understood that it must feel strange to suddenly be training with unfamiliar Pokemon.   
  
"(Don't tell me I'm associating with scrubs and newbies.)" Prinplup groused, staring at the majority of the strangers with a dull expression.   
  
At this point, Mawile had to intervene as she inched closer to it and poked the Water type in the head, "(I'm doing this to relieve some of the hot air in your head. Just because you beat Roark's Rampardos and Gardenia's Roserade doesn't mean you're all that, Prinny.)"   
  
Scizor lied on its side, propping its head up on one of its claws. "(He's also forgetting that he lost to her Turtwig. Rather quickly, may I add. Mawile was the one who saved that Gym Battle.)" It added in for the sake of being in the conversation.   
  
A giant mark of anger appeared on Prinplup's head as he shoved Mawile away and glared at both her and Scizor, "(Nobody asked either of you.)"  
  
"(Says the guy arbitrarily calling us scrubs…)" Pikachu muttered under his breath.   
  
"('SCRUB'?! Who's calling me a scrub?!)" True to his prideful and overconfident personality, Piplup reacted to the insult like a charm. He zeroed out Prinplup, out of all of the other possibilities, and was now in front of its evolved form. "(Was it you?! I'll have you know I am more than capable in a fight!)"  
  
Prinplup smirked down at Piplup, "(You? I hope you're joking. You look like you couldn't even hurt Riolu.)"  
  
Piplup placed its flippers on its hips, puffed out its chest, and stood on its tiptoes, trying its best to make himself look 'big' compared to its evolution. "(Don't underestimate me! I'm the bigger one here!)"  
  
Prinplup guffawed as if Piplup told a legitimately funny joke. "(You're funny.)" He then proceeded poke Piplup in its chest, causing him to fall down on its bum, "(And don't do that. You look like a punk.)"  
  
"(I'LL SHOW YOU PUNK!)" Piplup screeched, shooting up his feet. He promptly jumped up and latched onto Prinplup's face, pulverizing his face with Pecks.   
  
"(WHY YOU!!!)" Prinplup snarled as the ends of its flippers glowed white, indicating the activation of Metal Claw. Then it shot them up to Piplup, seizing the little blue penguin and throwing him down to the ground. "(Now you've done it!)" Aaron's Prinplup then tackled Piplup, and the two resumed their scuffle inside a dust cloud.  
  
"(I see they're getting along quite nicely.)" Scizor commented nonchalantly. It really wished it had some popcorn right about now.  
  
Magneton rolled all three of its eyes, unamused. "(A lover's quarrel, I presume.)" It remarked dryly.  
  
"(VERY FUNNY, YOU INANIMATE OBJECT!)" Prinplup and Piplup shouted in outrage, pulling each other's cheeks.   
  
"So, Aaron," Ash spoke up after a brief talk with the rest of his Pokemon, "About your training method? How's it go?"  
  
"It's better if I show you and explain as it happens." Aaron replied. All of the Pokemon and the trainers were currently near the stone that the battlefield bordered, leaving the field itself completely open. "Magneton, Scizor, go."  
  
"(Alright!)" Scizor exclaimed excitedly as it shot to its feet, "(Team Rocket didn't give me much of a workout anyway.)"  
  
"(Well, I suppose I won't retain strength if I just float around and sleep all day. Let's do this.)" Magneton asserted. The two then entered the battlefield, facing each other when they were far away enough.   
  
"Scizor, Magneton, as you know, we're training for the upcoming Pokémon Contest," Aaron instructed. He then looked at them seriously, "Now then, battle each other as if you were enemies. I will not issue any commands; you're on your own."  
  
"(Wouldn't be the first time.)" Magneton and Scizor stated simultaneously. This was a pretty common training method under Aaron's ownership.  
  
"W-wha?! You're making them fight on their own?!" Ash questioned in confusion. Usually, he had his Pokemon use their moves against air, or most ideally, fighting another trainer like Dawn or Brock. He never considered pitting them against one another because his Pokemon saw each other as friends and comrades.  
  
"Yeah." Aaron answered simply, not taking his eyes off his two Pokemon sparring. After completing a back-flip, Scizor charged at Magneton at great speeds. Then, it jumped up right before it was Magneton's immediate range of attack, released its wings from their sheaths, and unleashed wind with glowing silver crescents in them. "My cousin once told me to build up my Pokemon's combat skills first and foremost. I took that to heart and applied that knowledge to everything else."  
  
"I see what you're saying." Brock spoke up, gaining an understanding of Aaron's training method from just that one explanation, "The trainer can only do so much. By having them battle each other autonomously, and then critiquing them based on what you see, you're able to better implement things as well as have a greater clue on what to improve or focus on."  
  
Magneton matched the Silver Wind by charging electricity in its magnets and released a great blast of lightning. Both attacks collided and cancelled each out as Scizor landed back on the ground. Aaron looked at Brock, blinking in surprise, "Oh, wow, Brock. You're absolutely right. How'd you figure that out so quickly?"  
  
"It comes with experience." Brock replied, "I used to be Pewter City Gym Leader, so I'd say I have a good grasp of several things revolving around battling."  
  
Scizor attempted to swipe at Magneton with glowing claws, but Magneton floated away from each Metal Claw. When the Pincer Pokemon tried to strike it horizontally, Magneton floated over it and positioned itself behind Scizor. The Steel/Electric type's eyes flashed red briefly, releasing a red ring from them. It grew smaller when it hit Scizor, turning into a red target that stuck to its back.   
  
"Pewter City?" Aaron echoed, feeling a wave of nostalgia coursing through him, "If you were the Gym Leader, how come I don't recall battling you there?"  
  
"For a time, my dad was in control." Brock answered, looking at the brunette, "Why? You went there?"  
  
"Yeah. I challenged the Gym when I was in Kanto," Aaron revealed as he went into his knapsack and pulled out a Gym Case, showing the Coal Badge and the Forest Badge, "After Kanto though, I starting doing both Contests and Gym Battles."  
  
"Oh wow! You're like Nando!" Dawn remarked in awe.   
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Uh, never mind."  
  
Scizor was trying to keep up the pressure, fully aware that Magneton's next move would hit without fail. The Bug/Steel type jumped in the air and performed another Silver Wind. It used its arms this time to help guide the wind, swinging streams of wind and crescents. The attack hit Magneton, blowing it away. Scizor smirked, knowing this was its chance. It took a great leap into the sky as yellow-orange energy began collecting in one of its claws, preparing to blast Magneton down to earth with a Hyper Beam.  
  
However, Magneton regained its bearings, expecting Scizor to do that, as it suddenly flipped itself over and generated a ball of electricity in front of its body, subsequently firing it. Scizor's eyes dilated in shock, realizing it was caught. It was unable to dodge as the Zap Cannon struck it, shocking it with a massive amount of electricity. Magneton followed up the relentless assault by initiating a Thunderbolt, blasting Scizor right down to the ground using another great blast of electricity.   
  
"(And that's why Magneton is still the best.)" Mawile shook her head. A well-placed Zap Cannon and a Thunderbolt, and Scizor suddenly didn't look as dominant.   
  
"Alright, that's enough." Aaron proclaimed, stopping his two Pokemon from fighting further. Scizor was kneeling down as electricity crackled on its body while Magneton floated there wordlessly. "Scizor, you did excellent improvising and being aware of the situation. You just gotta be more consistent; land more blows with less attempts. Magneton, you're the exact opposite. You knew when and how to attack, but what if you fought an opponent you didn't know? A complete stranger wouldn't approach you like Scizor did."  
  
"(Gotcha, Aar.)" Scizor nodded.  
  
"(I understand.)" Magneton said simply.   
  
"Okay, let me try!" Dawn spoke up ebulliently. Aaron recalled Scizor back into its Poke Ball so that it wouldn't have to suffer paralysis as Magneton floated toward its comrades, leaving the field for Dawn and her Pokemon. "Piplup, Buneary, you two are up."  
  
"(Watch and learn something.)" Piplup said cheekily to Prinplup.  
  
"(I forgot my pen and paper, teacher.)" Prinplup scoffed in a sarcastic tone, rolling his eyes.   
  
"Remember, Dawn," Brock reiterated, "Don't tell them to do anything. Just watch."  
  
"'Kay." The up-and-coming coordinator nodded in understanding. Now, her attention was directed solely to her Pokemon, "Alright, you two! Have at each other!"  
  
"(Don't go easy on me just cuz I'm a girl, Piplup.)" Buneary ordered adamantly. She glanced off to the side and saw Pikachu looking at her and quickly averted her eyes, an embarrassed blush creeping upon her face. "(That, and I wanna show Pika what I'm made of.)"  
  
"(You're hopeless.)" Piplup deadpanned.    
  
Ignoring that comment, she finally began the practice battle. A light blue ball formed in front of Buneary's mouth, subsequently firing intersecting light blue beams at Piplup. In trademark style, Piplup jumped and span to avoid the Ice Beam. His beak then glowed white, going for a Peck, but Buneary used her species' infamous jumping skills to cleanly get out of the way. While in the air, she launched another Ice Beam. This time, the Water type was hit with his feet frozen to the ground.   
  
"(Cold, cold, COLD!)" Piplup cried out, trying to free itself to no avail.   
  
"(Now I gotcha!)" As Buneary fell down, she did a quick front-flip, aiming her feet at the trapped Piplup. When she was close enough, she kicked him hard in his face, causing the ice to shatter as the Water type went rolling away uncontrollably.   
  
"(I didn't learn anything.)" Prinplup commented derisively, shaking his head. Turtwig and Aipom were busy in the background laughing, entertained by Buneary's sound victory over Piplup.  
  
"(Well, that coulda gone better…)" Pikachu said as a sweatdrop appeared at the back of his head.   
  
"You did great, Buneary!" Dawn complimented, giving the Normal type an appreciative thumb's-up.   
  
"Now what about your analysis, Dawn?" Brock inquired. This would determined if Dawn caught the gist at all.   
  
Dawn placed a finger on her chin thoughtfully, "Well, Buneary beat Piplup because of mobility, so Piplup needs to get better at fighting those kinds of Pokemon."  
  
"Do you have anything negative to say about Buneary's performance?" Brock questioned, crossing his arms, "And what about Piplup?"  
  
"Um… I didn't really see anything wrong with Buneary." Dawn admitted. She said that sheepishly because Brock's prying inquiries were making her feel as if she was doing something wrong. When she moved on to Piplup, her mind went blank, "And Piplup did… okay, I guess?"  
  
Brock could hear the buzzer go off in his head. "Piplup did great in avoiding Buneary's Ice Beam. Against any other opponent without Buneary's jumping prowess, he would've landed in some significant blows. As for Buneary, she needs to be careful against Pokemon who are much faster than Piplup and have a better way to dodge her attacks. For example, if Ash's Pikachu or Aaron's Scizor were in Piplup's place, she would be wide open." It was all speculation, but it was these kinds of critical remarks that would get both trainer and Pokemon thinking.   
  
"U-uh, wow. I can't believe I missed all that." Dawn said in embarrassment, rubbing the back of her head.   
  
"Geez, all that sounds complicated." Ash groaned, his brain tying into knots as it tried to process everything.   
  
"It takes some getting used to." Aaron said encouragingly. Then, he looked at Ash and requested, "So, Ash, what do you guys do for training?"  
  
Now this was more like it, Ash thought. He got to do things his way now, and he was considerably more accustomed to his own training methods rather than Aaron's. "It's about time! Alright, guys, front and center!" Immediately, Pikachu, Turtwig, Staravia, and Aipom entered the battlefield.   
  
"That means you too, Pachirisu!" Dawn ordered as the Electric type joined the others. She figured she might as well get it on this too.   
  
"Pikachu, Thunderbolt! Turtwig, Razor Leaf! Aipom, Swift, Aerial Ace!"  
  
Pikachu charged electricity in its cheeks and released it into the air, bright gold light flashing as the static electricity danced in the air. Turtwig swung its head and razor-sharp leaves shot out from the ones on its head, whizzing through the air as their sharp edges glinted under the light. Immediately, Turtwig dashed to out-speed the Razor Leaf and performed another, the two groups of Razor Leaves clashing in midair with hot sparks flaring outward. Aipom's tail glowed white as it swished it around, curvilinearly shooting out series of yellow stars into the air. Meanwhile, Staravia dashed through the cloud of stars, white streaks surrounding its body. Most of the Swift was destroyed while others were simply sent outward from the force of the Aerial Ace.  
  
"There you go! Keep it up! Show off your speed and power!" Ash motivated. His party of four Pokemon continued their display against air, polishing their moves in preparation for higher-level battle. They moved constantly around, sometimes throwing attacks at each other to show off their reflexes and awareness. These particular Pokemon best demonstrated Ash's preference of Pokemon; they were and maneuverable yet able to perform high-powered attacks.   
  
"Piplup, Whirlpool! Buneary, Ice Beam! Pachirisu, Discharge!"  
  
Piplup's body glowed a bluish-white color as it raised its arms and beak to the air, prompting a huge glowing whirlpool to form above it. The Water type steadied it as Buneary bounded into the air, firing off yet another Ice Beam. When the light blue beams contacted the Whirlpool, they froze it over, creating a conical tapering structure of ice. Pachirisu, meanwhile, used Buneary as a springboard to help it jump in the frozen Whirlpool. When it was inside, the Electric type unleashed a blast of blue electricity.   
  
The ice construction was lit up by Pachirisu's Discharge, causing it to illuminate a bright shade of blue, rivaling that of an aurora. After a few seconds, the Discharge managed to shatter the ice, resulting in a shower of similarly shining shards of ice as Piplup, Buneary, and Pachirisu stood amid it all.   
  
"That looked so great!" Dawn squealed happily. She made a mental note to utilize ice with Pachirisu's electricity more often. Her trio's small, compact size added a sort of adorableness to them, meaning most contest enthusiasts would line up to catch a glimpse of them. Not only that, but that combination looked as powerful as it was beautiful – as if Dawn and her Pokemon took a page out of Ash's book.   
  
"Impressive." Aaron was staring at the displays made by Ash's and Dawn's Pokemon a little longer than usual. They were different but effective. He couldn't take his eyes away.   
  
Brock approached Aaron, standing beside him as he watched the younger travelers orchestrate their Pokemon's moves, "Oftentimes, it's okay to be a bit idealistic. That helps build confidence in the Pokemon as well as yourself," the breeder said wisely as Aaron finally looked at him quizzically. Aaron pegged himself as a realist, so hearing something like that from Brock was a bit of a shock to him.   
  
Brock looked the brunette and continued, "If you never dream big, you'll never be big. For Ash and Dawn, they train with the bigger picture in mind, instilling as much as confidence in their Pokemon as possible when they train, and this is the only way they know how."  
  
 _"…'If you never dream big, you'll never be big'…"_  Aaron quoted pensively as he looked forward again, watching and analyzing Ash's and Dawn's training sessions. A brief wave of depression came upon him as he ruminated upon those words, trying to remember his innermost reason for doing what he did.    
  
 _"I've got my own dreams and ambitions! I don't need you weighing me down anymore! I'll never be able to be great being around you! I'm sick of it! I'm trying my hardest not to be a failure! I don't need some 'genius' ruining my opportunities! I mean, do you even work as hard as me!? It's INSULTING! I can't deal with this ANYMORE!"_  
  
Aaron grimaced in disgust as he had a brief flashback, interrupting his entire train of thought. That little rant was the beginning of the end for a supposed friendship with a person named Ian Darusu. He still vividly remembered his sea green eyes glaring daggers as he spat out his feelings, and his black hair as he stomped away in a huff.  _"Tch. Why am I even thinking about Ian right now? Talking trash about my work ethic… Jerk."_    
  
It was then Magneton placed one of it magnets on Aaron's shoulder, capturing his attention. The Electric/Steel type was looking forward as it droned in a hushed tone, "(We'll try out their training method later on when it's just us.)" Magneton was carefully examining Dawn as it continued, "(If Dawn's more observant than she lets on, I don't want reveal all of our capabilities to her right now. Remember, she's still a potential threat in the upcoming contest.)"  
  
"Right." Aaron wholeheartedly agreed. He stared at Dawn, much like how one looked at their opponent to get an idea of who they were facing. Battles had psychological factors too, after all.   
  
 _"Nothing personal, Dawn. It's just business and competition."_


	3. The Game Begins

**The Game Begins**  
  
It was approaching late afternoon at Sinnoh's Route 209. The sun's rays were beginning to dull, and the usual people were mostly gone. Pokemon continued to frolic about, and the running streams calmly flowed. This was a fairly peaceful route with its swaying trees and well-mannered Pokemon. It was quiet, more than likely due to the presence of the Lost Tower in the north – a place where people paid their respects to deceased Pokemon. Nonetheless, Route 209 was quite the sight, being yet another representation of Sinnoh's beauty.  
  
Which made a black-haired teen stand out like a sore thumb.  
  
His ankle-length, black cape contrasted the relatively bright-looking environment, flowing behind him like a shadow. His sea green eyes were drowsy with disinterest as his black and white shoes roughly stepped on the wood of the bridge he was crossing. "Ugh. Can't wait to get to Solaceon Town." He grumbled to himself, adjusting one of his whole-length silver gloves. Feeling a breeze coming on, he wrapped his cape around his body, concealing his grey shirt and black slacks.   
  
"(To rest or to get our second ribbon?)" A Gengar asked him, doing backstrokes in the air behind its trainer.   
  
"Both." He replied bluntly. He didn't like how the Sinnoh Region as a whole was colder than most regions, and he especially didn't like that the landscape was dominated by highland terrain thanks to the presence of Mt. Coronet. However, he had to cast aside his feelings in order to continue his ambitions. There was another Pokémon Contest in Solaceon Town that needed to be conquered by him.   
  
 _"Now, wait just a minute! Don't blame me for your own shortcomings! What gives you the right to think I don't work as hard as you?! It's not my fault that you're such a LOSER! Maybe if you spent less time scaring people and more practicing, you might get somewhere! Maybe you won't be so dang bitter and crazy!"_  
  
He growled savagely, suppressing any further flashbacks by punching a nearby tree with a resounding echo. Miraculously, his knuckles didn't break nor did he feel any sort of pain. "Aaron, that punk… Glad I'm away from him. I'll show him who's a loser. Him and everyone else!"  
  
A Beedrill slowly exited from the tree that Ian punched, greatly angered by the disturbance. However, before it could attack, Gengar nonchalantly flung a Shadow Ball its way, sending it flying into the skies instantly. "(Calm down, Ian. You told me you weren't gonna think about this anymore.)" Gengar said. For someone who swore he put that part of his past behind him, Ian seemed to belabor on it quite frequently.   
  
The Ghost/Poison type then noticed two unsuspecting little girls fishing the edge of the bridge. Perhaps this would put Ian back on track. Gengar's smirk turned evil as it tugged its trainer's cape, "(Hey, Ian? It's been awhile since we last scared someone. Let's have a relapse, huh?)"  
  
Ian stopped walking and looked at his Gengar, who pointed at the two girls he wanted to have as targets. Ian stared for some time, seemingly uninterested, until a wide grin appeared on his face. "Might as well. Who are they gonna cry to anyway?" He said darkly.   
  
Genger and Ian stopped moving, taking this time to briefly consider how to approach their decided targets. However, before Ian took one step, he felt something shaking on his person. "What the-?" He frowned as he tossed his cape behind him, checking himself. Showing that he wasn't hallucinating, the source shook again. It was coming from his knapsack. "The heck?"  
  
"(Something wrong, Ian?)" Gengar questioned, turning back to him.   
  
"Hang on a sec." Ian reached into his bag and found the culprit. It was a strange-looking stone; the crack along it and two conveniently-placed dots made it look like it had a face, "What the-?! I still have this thing?!" Ian exclaimed in shock as he pulled it out. Way back in Kanto, during his first journey when he still travelled with friends, there was a cave-in at the Rock Tunnel. His two friends were rendered unconscious while he was fine. This same rock was in his lap, but because there were more pressing issues at the time, he pocketed it without a second thought. Apparently, Ian had forgotten he kept it this whole time.   
  
Nevertheless, the object was shaking, and the cracks were glowing slightly. Ian also could have sworn he was hearing whispers from within it. "What's it doing anyway?" He frowned, trying to figure out why it was acting so supernaturally. When he faced forward, the stone reacted more profoundly. "W-Whoa!" Curiously, he looked on ahead and saw a small, crumbling tower in the distance. "Hmm… C'mon, Gengar." He ordered, heading toward it. It seemed this stone was drawn to it.  
  
Ian and Gengar were now in front of the tower, which looked more like a shrine up close, as the stone continued to shake and glow. Even the rocks making up the tower were reacting, moving every now and then to show that there was indeed a connection. "Well. I guess it's a good thing I did keep it." Ian said in intrigue.   
  
At this point, Gengar noticed there was a vacant slot in the face of the tower. "(Hey, Ian. Put it in there.)" The Shadow Pokemon recommended, gesturing to the spot.   
  
"Sure, why not?" Ian shrugged his shoulders and then placed the glowing stone inside the tower.  
  
Immediately, the rocks inside the tower shifted more intensely as if the structure was trying to reconstruct itself back to its former glory. It shook strongly, the stones clattering against one another, moved by some mystical force. Finally, the stone Ian placed inside the tower floated out of its spot, by some force of will, and retained its odd, strong glow. Upon closer inspection, something was beginning to leak out. The presence inside the stone was beginning to emerge.  
  
Soon enough, purple fog swirled out in front of the rock. One-by-one, glowing green dots appeared amidst this ethereal fog. In the middle of these circling dots, slits appeared and formed into a jagged mouth and crescent eyes. The creature snarled with a layered, ethereal, but aggressive voice as the ghostly composition of swirling purple fog made strange movements, appearing to be trying to pull away from stone it came from. Then, its green eyes laid on Ian and his Gengar, glowing vehemently.  
  
"Spiri- _TOMB_!" The Forbidden Pokemon wailed, the pressure in the area building up all of a sudden. The sky darkened, and the temperature in the route dropped. With its otherworldly roar and eerie appearance, Spiritomb was trying to dissuade its apparent awakeners.   
  
It wasn't working. An exhilarated smile was on Ian's face as as Gengar unflinchingly prepared to fight the Forbidden Pokemon. "Well, well, well, what's cookin', good-lookin'?" He quipped, pulling out an empty Poke Ball.   
  
There was no way he was letting this Spiritomb go.   
  


* * *

  
  
"Good afternoon, Mesa Verde Town!"  
  
Hundreds upon hundreds of jubilant fans thronged the Contest Hall to spectate another exciting Pokémon Contest, responding to Marian's words with loud, collective cheering. The stage was rather basic: a plain, gold-colored floor with white lines outlining the battlefield. Off to the side was the judges' podiums and facing the audience was the massive red curtains and red carpet where Pokémon Coordinators were to come out. Among today's crowd, Ash and Brock had a front-row seat to the action, ready to support Dawn as she tried to procure her second ribbon.   
  
"Greetings, fans and coordinators of all ages," Marian continued as the spotlight shined down upon her as she stood in the middle of the stage, "We've all come together for a very special reason, and that's to find out who will take home the Mesa Verde Contest Ribbon! We've spend enough time waiting, so let us begin this fabulous Pokémon Contest!"  
  
The spotlight disappeared as the rest of the stage lit up, prompting even more raucous cheers from the audience members. The time had finally come. After a brief introduction of the judges – Mr. Contesta, Mr. Sukizo, and Nurse Joy, Marian proceeded to initiate the first round. Several contestants were allowed to show off their prowess with whatever unique, common, or exotic Pokemon they selected.   
  
"What an excellent performance! Now it's time for our 10th contestant, from Sinnoh's own Twinleaf Town, Dawn!" Marian announced as the curtains parted, revealing Dawn hurrying out. She looked quite stunning her pink dress with a white collar, red shoes, and choker.   
  
"Here she comes!"Ash exclaimed excitedly, ready to see what she had to show.   
  
"Piplup! Spotlight!" Dawn threw out her Poke Ball with a little twirl, releasing her chosen Pokemon. Thanks to the Ball Capsule and Seal wrapped around it, Piplup was freed amid a swirl of bubbles as if it produced them itself. "Use Whirlpool!"  
  
"Piiii-Luuuup!" The Penguin Pokemon's voice echoed throughout the building as it generated a massive whirlpool above its head. The bubbles made by the Ball Capsule and Seal were gently laid inside the moving vat of water, spinning around in conjunction with it.   
  
"Keep up it, Piplup, make it faster!"  
  
Exerting more energy, Piplup willed the Whirlpool to increase its speed. Parts of the water started to become white with smooth streaks eventually lining the inside of it. The layers of water moved slowly and smoothly past each other, carrying the bubbles within these swirls and wavy patterns. Piplup managed to sustain this phenomenon, giving everyone the chance to take a good look at it.   
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, what you're witnessing here is what's called a laminar flow!" Marian explained, rendered awestruck by how masterfully Dawn and Piplup were showing it, "It's a kind of flow in a liquid like water when all the neighboring layers don't mix and move at different velocities! In other words, Piplup is spinning that Whirlpool so fast that we can see a sort of magical science trick! And those bubbles sure do add a nice touch!"  
  
"YEAH! Look at those two go!" Ash shouted, impressed and amazed at what he was seeing.   
  
Piplup ended its show by causing the water to disperse, causing a little drizzle accompanied by light blue sparkles and a small rainbow. As Piplup bowed and Dawn curtseyed, their performance was awarded with a long string of applause, the audience showing their unanimous approval.   
  
"What a gorgeous display!" Marian complimented as Dawn disappeared behind the closing curtains, "I think that might be our best yet!"  
  
Soon after Dawn, more and more coordinators appeared on stage and gave it their all, trying to outdo the person that went before them. In due time, the Appeal Round had reached their final contestant.  
  
"And now, last but not least, we have Aaron Shadow, hailing all the way from Metropolis Town in Orre!"  
  
Aaron sauntered out from the crimson curtains, his dark blue long coat fluttering behind him. While it had buttons, a red and blue sash was wrapped around his waist for extra security. His hat, covered by dark blue fabric and accentuated by a red feather clipped to the side, obscured his eyes as he made his way to the stage, his dark brown dress shoes sounding softly against the floor.   
  
"You ready, girl?" Aaron asked as he lifted up the brim of his hat slightly. Mawile, who was riding piggyback, poked her head over his shoulder and nodded jocundly. "Let the games begin then. Go!" He extended his arm outward as Mawile acrobatically flipped herself onto it. Then, Aaron threw his arm, giving Mawile extra boost as she jumped up. "Ice Beam!"  
  
Performing a series of somersaults in the air, Mawile eventually opened the massive jaw behind her as a light blue ball formed within it. Aiming directly at the stage itself, she fired a light blue beam toward it. She kept firing even during free fall, resulting in the creation of a large, elevated ice podium.   
  
"Time to show them your artistic side, Mawile." Aaron cued as the Deceiver Pokemon landed in the middle of her construction. Mawile kicked off the heels of her feet, using the surface of the ice platform as a makeshift staking rink. She moved around with swanlike grace, occasionally doing flips, spins, and pirouettes like a professional skater or ballerina. Shortly afterwards, her jaw-like steel horns opened up once more and fired another Ice Beam. With the way she was moving her body, and thus her attack, it looked like she was doing glorified ribbon-twirling with her Ice Beam.  
  
"Oh my! That Mawile's so graceful!" Marian commented. Whenever the Ice Beam hit the platform she was standing on, it forged bars going in various directions, "And a good multitasker too!"  
  
Soon enough, Mawile stopped skating and firing. She was enclosed on all sides by bars like in a prison. Of course, that was the intention. "Focus Punch. Free yourself." Aaron ordered, placing a hand on top of his hat to keep it place for the upcoming act. Mawile jumped as high as her imprisonment would allow as one of her fists glowed blue. As she fell back down, she geared her Focus Punch back and punched the platform with great force.  
  
Loud cracking was heard as fissures blemished Mawile's ice construct. Eventually, it burst and shattered, sending an immense number of ice particles into the air as a chilly wave was exuded, causing most of the audience members to shiver from the sudden drop in temperature. Mawile landed elegantly the ground, holding her arms up as the ice slowly showered down.  
  
"And what an amazing way to close up our Appeal Round!" Marian remarked as the crowd cheered, "In one sitting, we see the making and the destruction of a beautiful masterpiece!"  
  
"Great job, Mawile!" Aaron complimented as the Deceiver Pokemon as ran up to him, jumped into his arms, and hugged and nuzzled him affectionately. He gave a silent thanks to Ash, Brock, and Dawn. True to his word, he indeed practiced this particular performance on air during his free time. Now that it worked, it made sense to him. The only impediments to a theoretically perfect appeal were personal blunders. There was no use making his Pokemon fight each other in an Appeal Stage-like environment since they would not be fighting others.  
  
"And that concludes the first round of performances!" Marian announced as Aaron and his Mawile disappeared behind the curtains. "We'll take a short break as our judges decide who will move on to the second round."  
  
Meanwhile, Dawn had watched the whole thing backstage. It was obvious to her that Mawile's performance was a combination of rehearsal and experience. The sheer scale of the ice cage and Mawile's flawless execution clued her in on that. She felt this same way when she saw Zoey back in Jubilife City and similarly at the Floaroma Town Pokémon Contest when Kenny was involved.   
  
"(I can't wait to show that Prinplup of his who's boss.)" Piplup grumbled, sitting down at bench by his trainer with crossed flippers. He honestly hoped he would get his one-on-one soon. It would be sweet justice to beat two insufferable Prinplups in a row in its eyes.  
  
"(Don't fall flat.)" Pikachu said as Ash and Brock approached Dawn, apparently having heard him.   
  
"Dawn, you did great out there!" Ash remarked in an impressed tone, "I'm sure you'll advance to the next round."  
  
"Oh, it's not that I'm concerned about," Dawn admitted as she faced her two male friends, "It's winning this whole that's on my mind."   
  
"Well, try to think about something else." Brock suggested caringly, "The more you think about the contest, the more apt you'll be to make mistakes. We don't want that now, do we?"   
  
"Yeah, you're right, Brock." Dawn took a deep breath as she shook her head, casting away any lingering doubts. The best thing she could do was act. She was here now, and there was no going back.  _"I will win! There's no need to worry!"_  She confidently thought. As long as she held onto that moxie, she would win like she did in Floaroma Town and not lose like in Jubilife City.  
  
"The judges have made their decision!"   
  
The voice coming out from the speakers of the television caught the attention of the everyone in the room. Many of them talked about how fast the process was compared to other times. Nonetheless, the screen showed a blue background as amber cards with Poke Ball symbols floated into air. At the same time, they flipped over, revealing the 16 contestants who did well enough to earn their right to advance. "Here they are!" Marian's voice announced.   
  
Dawn quickly examined the list of coordinators for the only two who mattered to her: herself and Aaron. Sure enough, both of them were going to the Battle Stage. "Ha! I made it!" She said with pride. To things better, she apparently got a high rank.  
  
"Just as a friendly reminder, in this contest, for as long as you last in the battle round, you can change which Pokemon you use for each battle!" Marian recapped, "We encourage you to use all of your resources as you fight for the Contest Ribbon!"  
  
Brock looked at Dawn with a hint of concern. At this point in her journey, she could only rotate between three Pokemon. Hypothetically, if she were to last all the way to the finals, that would mean at least one of her Pokemon would have be to reused.  _"If I were apart of this, I definitely would pay attention to that."_  He thought.   
  
"Who are you going to start off with, Dawn?" Ash asked curiously.   
  
"Probably Buneary." Dawn answered, "Then cycle between her and Pachirisu, leaving Piplup on standby."  
  
 _"Even worse."_  Brock added in despite how much he wanted to stay optimistic for his friend. Anything was possible, and he was hoping Dawn wasn't making a mistake.   
  


* * *

  
  
The Battle Stage began once everyone took their usual post. The big screen at the main stage briefly showed the tournament bracket, letting everyone know who was fighting who. The action commenced immediately with the first battle and went on from there. The loser was sent packing while the winner moved on to the quarterfinals. Simple as that.  
  
"Buneary, use Dizzy Punch!"   
  
Buneary jumped toward an incoming Ice Ball shot at her by a Sealeo. Using one of her ears, she knocked the icy projectile back to the Water/Ice type, hitting it square in its face. Because of that, the Normal type was able to close the gap between them and unleashed a tireless barrage of Dizzy Punches right in Sealeo's face. However, the Ball Roll Pokemon wasn't having that. Its two tusks glowed white, signaling the use of Super Fang, as it managed to chomp down onto Buneary's ears, prompting a cry of pain from her as it threw her back.   
  
"Hang in there, Buneary!" Dawn encouraged as Buneary landed on her feet, massaging her now sore ears. The blue-haired lass then heard her opponent called out Aurora Beam. "Quick, Buneary! Use Bounce to dodge!"   
  
Buneary jumped very high into the air, completely avoiding Sealeo's Aurora Beam. As she fell, she did a quick front-flip, taking aim with her feet. She landed squarely on Sealeo's face and bounced on it repeatedly, each blow as hard as the last. After a few hits, Sealeo finally fell over with swirls replacing its eyes.   
  
"Dawn and Buneary win this round!" Marian announced as the two aforesaid people appeared on the big screen with the word 'WINNER' beneath them in big, bright gold letters.   
  
…  
  
"Scizor, hang in there!"  
  
A Tangela was currently using Constrict on Aaron's Scizor, its many vines adhering to the Pincer Pokemon's joints. Scizor was gritted its teeth while reduced to one knee, trying to figure out a way to free itself from the Tangela's clutches, but its vines were well-placed. To make matters worse, Aaron's previous command was Protect. He regretted that in hindsight because then Scizor wouldn't be in such bad shape.   
  
"As much as I didn't want to say this, I've got no choice," Aaron said to himself and then commanded aloud, "Pull at them! Use Metal Claw if you have to!"  
  
"(I hope this doesn't hurt!)" Scizor said apologetically to the Tangela as its claws glowed white. It then grazed the nearest vines with them. True to Tangela's species, the vines came off quickly but painlessly. Little-by-little, Scizor managed to regain its movements by pulling or tearing off Tangela's vines, creating distance as soon as it was freed. "(No hard feelings, right?)" He asked while in a squatting position. It shivered uncomfortably when it saw the vines it ripped off twitch for a few seconds and when Tangela instantaneously regenerated the lost limbs. That vacant stare didn’t help either.   
  
 _"A 20% point difference is too much when I only have less than a minute left. Gotta go for the knockout."_   Aaron thought before pointing at the Vine Pokemon, "Spinning Silver Wind!" Scizor charged at his opponent, jumped, and span while unleashing Silver Wind, becoming a glorified missile encased in wind and silver crescents. His oncoming speed was too much for Tangela, who got hit almost instantly. When it fell to the ground, there was swirls in its eyes.   
  
"And Aaron and Scizor manage to squeeze by!" Marian commentated as their images were displayed on the winner's screen.  
  
"Phew! That was a little too close for comfort." Aaron declared in relief as he walked in the hallway that followed the entrance to the main stage. He didn't notice that Dawn was standing nearby.  
  
"I'll say. For a second, I thought you weren't gonna make it." Dawn said, smiling innocently as Aaron reflexively turned to her.   
  
"Nah. I've got too much riding on this to lose so early." The brunette replied, adjusting his hat. He didn't want to stick around for too long. The next matchup would decide who would battle him in the quarterfinals, and he wanted to get near a television so he could study his opponents. "You keep it up out there, okay? You're doing great." He complimented, holding his hand up nonchalantly.    
  
"Thanks!" Dawn replied appreciatively as she raised her hand as he walked by.   
  
The two shared a parting high-five, conveying their desire to meet each other in the finals.


	4. Checkmate

**Checkmate**  
  
"Prinplup, Aerial Ace!"  
  
Imitating the act of flight, Prinplup shot itself forward as its flippers outstretched and white streaks streamed across its body. It was heading right toward a combination involving the systematic use of Frenzy Plant and Sweet Scent, something that only a Meganium could do. The roots were lined with pink flowers and air, making the deadly attack look heavenly in everyone's eyes.   
  
When close enough, Prinplup sliced through the giant roots one-by-one, causing them to fall down and wither away. Aaron briefly glanced at the scoreboard and saw that his opponent lost a meager amount of points. Now, to deal with the Sweet Scent. The move was like ambrosia, filling the air with a pleasant smell that forced all attention to Meganium. He had to use Sweet Scent against them. "Now Water Pulse!"  
  
Prinplup generated a blue sphere between its flippers and slammed it down onto the ground, producing waves as it travelled to its target. The water swept up the remnants of the Sweet Scent, causing the blue water to turn into a beautiful, healthy shade of pink. It looked like watercolor art in motion. The preservation of the aromatic scent only helped increase its appeal.  
  
Then came the telltale ding of the clock.  
  
"Time's up!"  
  
That last move of Aaron and Prinplup's gave them the edge they needed. Their points were high enough to merit advancement to the final round. "Good. One more to go." Aaron said to himself as Prinplup returned to his side. Dawn and her opponent were up next, and this would determine his final-round opponent. Honestly, he wanted Dawn to win so that he could face her. If he was going to win it all, it might as well be against someone of noteworthy mention. Someone he knew he would gain something from beating.   
  
 _"LOSER?! How can I be a loser when I've come so far?! You know what, I think I just realized something about you.. You're presumptuous and condescending. You see rivals, including a friend like me, as enemies. In reality, we're just stepping stones to you; obstacles to move on from once you've gotten around them. At least I respect the people I aim for! I mean, you didn't shake my hand when you beat me at the Hoenn Grand Festival!"_  
  
"(Hey! Aaron!)" Prinplup barked, noticing that his trainer had spaced out all of a sudden.  
  
Aaron jumped slightly, coming back to his senses, and looked around frantically. The two were still on stage while their opponent had long left. Slightly embarrassed, Aaron quickly walked off the stage as Prinplup followed him. _"Come on, Aaron, FOCUS! You've got bigger fish to fry. Forget Ian!"_  
  
However, even if Aaron didn't know it, he tended to look down on his opponents. His mind was geared toward winning, and he unconsciously had no desire to forge an emotional attachment toward foes. Ian was right about that, and Aaron wasn't even aware of it.   
  
"Sorry about that, Prinplup." He apologized as he took out a Poke Ball and recalled the Water type into it, "Rest up now. I think you're done for the contest."  
  
"Great job, Aaron! Now watch me win, too!"  
  
Aaron looked forward and saw Dawn once again. She was rushing toward the stage, holding her dress up slightly so that she wouldn't trip on the hem. Although he didn't show it, he was faced with a personal dilemma. He wanted to raise his hand and requisition a high-five like last time, but his internal self wanted to move on with the fewest number of words and actions possible. The Aaron that wanted to give this nice girl respect and the Aaron who saw her as an obstacle in the way of his Contest Ribbon were at arms.   
  
He was thankful all she did was keep going. "Right…" He whispered tersely, continuing his saunter back to the dressing room.   
  


* * *

  
  
A Poke Ball twitched back and forth on the ground, the button in the middle of it flashing red repeatedly. This went on for a few, tense seconds until a satisfying, electronic ping was heard as the Poke Ball stopped moving. The capture was complete.   
  
"Well, it's about time!" Ian exclaimed in relief as he walked over to the Poke Ball and picked it up, "That was my last one." The Spiritomb proved to be a great adversary, defeating his Gengar, Murkrow, and Drifloon in that order. Luckily, his Shedinja was capable of handling it without much worry, giving him the opportunity to catch it in a Poke Ball. "Props to you, Shedinja."  
  
The wordless Bug/Ghost type only floated there behind Ian, its even breathing the only sounds it made.   
  
"I'll… take that as a thanks." Ian said uncertainly. His Shedinja tended to be extraordinarily reticent, almost to the point of emotionlessness. Honestly, if it were not for its past life as a Nincada and the few times it spoke, Ian would have assumed that Shedinja was voiceless. Nevertheless, it personified the term "strong and silent"; after all, it just bested this Spiritomb. Ian looked down to the Poke Ball with a satisfied grin. A powerhouse that embodied intimidation. Spiritomb was practically Ian's ideal Pokemon. "Quite a catch." He said proudly, chuckling to himself.  
  
 _"Says the guy throwing around all these wild accusations! Are you trying to make yourself look and sound good!? I don't know what's gotten into you, but it's pathetic! I can't deal with this. I don't need some wannabe taking away from my hard work!"_  
  
"Heh. I bet a wannabe couldn't get his hands on this baby." Ian laughed pridefully. He was getting stronger and stronger by the day and by himself. He pocketed Poke Ball with the others and looked at Shedinja. "Come on, Shedinja. We gotta get to Solaceon Town pronto."  
  
"(Roger that.)" replied the Shed Pokemon in a mystical baritone.  
  
"YOU TALKED! It's a miracle!" Ian shouted with exaggerated shock, complete with widened eyes and a agape mouth. He even backed away slightly as if something had possessed his Shedinja to make it act so uncharacteristically.   
  
Shedinja gave its trainer the faintest ghost of a glare.   
  


* * *

  
  
"Uh-oh! Pachirisu is on the ropes!"  
  
True enough, in the last match of the semifinal rounds, Dawn and her Pachirisu had been backed into a corner. Her opponent and his Phanpy were controlling the tempo of the battle. His points were marginally higher than Dawn's with less than thirty seconds left. The problem stemmed from the fact that Pachirisu's main attacks, Spark and Discharge, did absolutely nothing against the Ground-type Phanpy.   
  
"C'mon! You gotta think of something quick!" Ash shouted supportively, cupping his hands around his mouth to amplify his voice, "Time's running out!"  
  
Dawn gritted her teeth, getting more nervous with each passing second. In this type of situation, all she could do was reprisal, use Pachirisu's available moves against whatever Phanpy dished out. It was then she heard Phanpy's trainer call out Ice Shard as the Ground type launched over a shard of sharp ice. At that moment, Dawn hatched an idea. Remembering the practice session she and the others had earlier, Dawn subsequently ordered, "Pachirisu, jump and land on that Ice Shard with your tail!"  
  
Pachirisu put all of its weight on its large tail and catapulted itself into the air. Then, the Electric type timed its descent perfectly, falling on top of the Ice Shard and pinning it to the ground. "Now Discharge!" The EleSquirrel Pokemon unleashed blue static electricity from its small body. The bright blue lightning danced in the air. Meanwhile, the Discharge surged into the Ice Shard it had pinned, causing it to illuminate a bright shade of blue. The still light below and the flashing ones up high gave everyone a veritable light show of two different kinds.   
  
"Oh my! Pachirisu dazzles us all with a stunning Discharge! Using Phanpy's Ice Shard against it no less!"  
  
"She nailed it!" Ash exclaimed, pumping his fist excitedly as Pikachu cheered on.   
  
"Impressive." Brock remarked. It seemed his worries from before were inconsequential as he watched the timer reach zero. That display reduced Dawn's opponent's point just enough to give her the lead, meaning she had won the right go into the finals. If Dawn adhered to her game plan, that meant Pachirisu and Buneary could finally rest and that Piplup was going into battle. "It looks like she has a good chance of winning."  
  
"Sure does!" Ash concurred as he leaned back into his seat, "I just can't wait to see that secret thing she and Piplup said they have!"  
  
…  
  
"The time has finally come! The final round, pitting Dawn against Aaron!"  
  
The final round of the Mesa Verde Town Pokémon Contest was just seconds away. The audience had only briefly went on a break, either to get a snack or go to the bathroom, and returned to their seats. No time was being wasted. The scoreboard displayed both Aaron's and Dawn's image for all to see. Said coordinators were already positioned on opposite sides of the battlefield. Aaron's arms were crossed with his eyes closed while Dawn stood with poise.   
  
"LET'S GO DAWN!" Ash shouted encouragingly. However, his voice was muffled by the food he had stuffed into his mouth. Apparently, he had forgotten not to talk with his mouth full. Brock resisted the urge to drop his head.   
  
"With 5 minutes on the clock, we begin!"  
  
"Piplup, spotlight!"  
  
"Magneton, game on."  
  
Two Poke Balls were flung onto the battlefield, releasing the two named Pokemon onto the stage. Piplup stared distastefully at the Magnet Pokemon, "(Aw man. I was hoping to fight Prinplup.)" He complained.   
  
Not at all insulted, Magneton simply replied, "(Don't worry.  _I'll_  definitely keep you on your toes.)"  
  
"Start it off, Dawn," Aaron requested, uncrossing his arms and pushing up the brim of hat slightly, "Ladies first after all."  
  
"Alright! Piplup, use Bubble Beam!" Dawn commanded with a motion of her hand. The Water type opened its beak as the inside of it glowed blue, promptly firing a stream of blue bubbles. As it advanced to Magneton, the translucent bubbles reflected the lights above. This was enough to warrant a reduction of Aaron's points, from 100% to 95%.  
  
"Mirror Shot." All three of Magneton's eyes widened as they glowed silver. They projected a sheet of glowing silver in front of the Electric/Steel type's body. Then, this wall of energy fired a fusillade of silver shrapnel. These projectiles passed through Piplup's Bubble Beam, popping every single one of them and landed direct hits on Piplup itself.   
  
"Oh, no!" Dawn exclaimed as Piplup fell on his back. Her points were reduced from 100% percent to 93%. Obstinately, the Penguin Pokemon shot back to his feet, ready for more. "Okay, Piplup! Use Whirlpool!" Piplup's body glowed a bluish-white color as it raised its arms and beak to the air, prompting a huge glowing whirlpool to form above it.  
  
"Thunderbolt straight into it." Aaron enjoined in response. Magneton's voice droned robotically as it charged electricity in its magnets and then unleashed a great surge of yellow lightning right toward Piplup's Whirlpool. Water conducted electricity as everyone knew. Magneton's Thunderbolt circled around the swirling whirlpool several times before striking Piplup at the base of it.   
  
"What an electrifying experience!" Marian commentated as the Thunderbolt caused the Whirlpool to explode, sending water and residual electricity outward as Piplup skidded across the floor, "And look at the power of Magneton's attack!"  
  
"This isn't good. That Magneton is strong." Brock said worriedly. Electric-type move were and always will be strong against Water-type Pokemon. On top of that, it seemed Aaron saved his strongest for the finals just like Dawn had. Dawn's points decreased from 93 percent to 80 percent.   
  
"Let's go on the offensive," Aaron declared, pointing at the wet floor of the stage, "Magneton, Zap Cannon!" Magneton generated a green ball composed entirely of electricity in the center of its body and launched it toward the sodden floor. Upon contact, great amount of static electricity surged, rapidly spreading across the stage.   
  
"Quickly, Piplup! Bide!" Dawn hurriedly ordered, thinking fast. Piplup's body became outlined in white as it endured the powerful rush of conducted electricity. Then, its whole body glowed completely white before firing a white beam at Magneton. This one landed a direct hit, yielding a heavy amount of damage due to the mechanics of the move.   
  
"Piplup returns all that power tenfold!" Marian shouted as Aaron's points went from 95 percent to 80 percent, tying up the battle.   
  
"Dang." Aaron frowned, exhaling sharply through his nose. Bide was going to be a troublesome move to deal with since his Magneton had plenty of power to spare. Magneton briefly looked behind itself, seeing Aaron do a 'lay low' gesture with his hand. They were going to be defensive now.   
  
"Piplup, use Peck!" Dawn commanded as the timer reached the three-minute and 45-seconds mark. Piplup's beak glowed white, storing energy in it until it lengthened three times its original size. The Penguin Pokemon then sprinted to the Magnet Pokemon as fast as its little feet could allow.   
  
"Hyper Beam!" Aaron ordered. Magneton produced a white orb of energy with a pale pink center in front of its body. It then fired a pale pink beam of energy with bright white energy around it at the charging Piplup.   
  
"No Lock-On?" Ash questioned, remembering the moves Magneton used on Scizor.   
  
"It must've forgotten Lock-On in favor of either Mirror Shot or Hyper Beam." Brock surmised.   
  
"Piplup! Spin and hit it!" Dawn commanded with a smile. This was the ideal scenario. Piplup jumped straight toward the Hyper Beam and span to the side to avoid it. Magneton was helpless to do anything as Piplup repeatedly jabbed its sharp, glowing beak into its three faces.   
  
"Even in the face of a deadly Hyper Beam, Dawn and Piplup turn it around to gain the lead for the first time!" Marian commentated as the crowd cheered. Aaron's points fell from 80% to 70%.   
  
 _"Bide and a dodging maneuver."_  Aaron thought as Piplup finally ended its assault as Magneton backed up,  _"Not gonna make this easy for me, huh? In that case… let's see if I can goad her into doing what I want."_  Aaron snapped his fingers, catching Magneton's attention, "Fire Zap Cannon into the air! Then use Thunderbolt!"  
  
Magneton again used Zap Cannon, launching the sphere into the air above the contest stage. Promptly, Magneton unleashed electricity right at the Zap Cannon. When the two attacks met, it resulted a giant burst of electricity alongside a resounding boom. Lightning fell from up top, striking the ground all over the battlefield. Piplup scurried out frenziedly, trying not to get struck. Dawn wanted to call out Bide, but there was one too many bolts of lightning to make that option safe.   
  
"And again Magneton demonstrates its power! That lightning's as bright as it is strong!" Marian remarked as he shielded her eyes with her free arm. Dawn's points dropped from 80 percent to 70 percent, tying up the battle once again with two minutes remaining.  
  
Then, Dawn got an idea. "Piplup! Run toward Magneton but don't get hit!" The scurrying Piplup redirected his course toward the Electric/Steel type as instructed. By the time the lightning storm ceased, Piplup was in close proximity to Magneton. "Scoop it up with Whirlpool!"  
  
Piplup formed another whirlpool above his head. Of course, Magneton had no room to dodge as it was ensnared by the wild waves. It tried to regain equilibrium but that amounted to useless flailing. At least it was inorganic, meaning there was no threat of drowning.   
  
"And Piplup survives the lightning storm and makes something happen!" Marian commentated as Aaron's points decreased from 70 percent to 64 percent, "That Magneton's going nowhere!"  
  
However, Aaron smirked,  _"Gotcha!"_  Then, he commanded aloud, "Magneton, if you can, use Mirror Shot!"  
  
"(Watch me.)" Magneton replied as its eyes widened and glowed silver. Right when Piplup prepared to throw the Whirpool with Magneton still in it, dozens upon dozens of silver, glowing shrapnel were shot of the whirlpool. Due to the sheer number of them, the Whirlpool began to distort in shape, making it hard for Piplup to control it. Eventually, the Whirpool burst as Mirror Shot overpowered it.   
  
"No way!" Dawn exclaimed in frustration as she shielded her eyes from the light drizzle that followed. Her points went from 70 percent to 65 percent.   
  
"Yes way!" Aaron quipped as he pointed at the flustered Piplup. "Magneton, Hyper Beam!"  
  
"(Wish on these fireworks.)" Magneton charged up another Hyper Beam and quickly fired it. It struck the ground right in front of Piplup, causing a bright explosion that engulfed the Penguin Pokemon. Piplup cried out in pain as the blast sent it skyward.   
  
"What a hit!" Marian exclaimed as Piplup fell back to earth with a cringe-making thud. The attack earned Dawn another drop in her total points, going from 65 percent to 55 percent.   
  
"You had to use Whirlpool eventually," Aaron spoke up, "I simply ushered you into the direction I wanted you to go. Such is how a strategist like me wins his battles."  
  
Dawn gritted her teeth as she looked at the scoreboard. Aaron's 64% point lead was small compared to her 55%, but with the time approaching the one-minute mark, it was nonetheless significant. She took a calming ,deep breath. It was now or never. "Piplup, you are okay?" She asked. Her response was an affirmative nod. "Ok. It's time! Piplup, fire Bubble Beam into the air! Then, Whirlpool!"  
  
Piplup span around in place, firing a stream of bubbles into the air directly above him. Once a sufficient number of them were produced, Piplup raised its flippers and generated another Whirlpool, gently cradling every single bubble in it. Exerting more energy, it increased the speed of the whirlpool. "Look at that! It's a reproduction of her appeal performance!" Marian shouted out in awe as the whirlpool produced the desired effect, "The laminar flow!"  
  
Aaron's points went from 64% to 58%. It was a nice move on her part, but it had been seen before, diminishing its overall impact. In Pokémon Contests, Pokémon Coordinators had to be spontaneous but unique. "That again?" Aaron questioned with a raised eyebrow, "I know how to end it in one fell swoop. Zap Cannon!"  
  
"Piplup, jump into the Whirlpool and use Peck on the bubbles!" Dawn commanded, undeterred.   
  
Piplup headed into its creation without delay right as Magneton fired the Zap Cannon toward it. Using its swimming prowess as a Water type, Piplup headed over to the first bubble in sight and used Peck on it. Miraculously, it did not pop. Instead, the bubble was shot out of the Whirlpool thanks to the different flows. With the increased speed and momentum, that one bubble took on Magneton's oncoming Zap Cannon, cancelling it out in an electrical explosion.   
  
"What the-?" Aaron couldn't believe his eyes. That one little bubble matched a Zap Cannon. "Do it again!"  
  
"Keep sending them, Piplup!"  
  
Narrowing its eyes, Magneton experimentally fired another Zap Cannon. It was aware that coordinators lost points for wasted shots, so this was going to be last one. Like before, Piplup swam to another bubble carried by the laminar flow-induced Whirlpool, eliciting the same exact effect as previously. Not resting, Piplup shot out more and more bubbles until the Whirlpool was releasing a veritable submachine of speedy bubbles.   
  
"You mean to tell me there was a follow-up that?!" Aaron questioned in shock. That seemingly innocent appeal actually had a secondary purpose, and he was seeing it firsthand. That was something nobody could have ever predicted. Magneton cautiously floated around, dodging the volleys of bubbles as they popped calamitously on the floor below it.   
  
"That's right! Piplup and I have been saving this bad boy for when we really needed it!" Dawn declared, pleased and satisfied with how things turned out. Aaron's points went from 58 percent to 49 percent with twenty seconds left and counting.   
  
"Oh MAN! To think her secret was in plain sight!" Ash yelled, very impressed. He was practically at the edge of his seat. Dawn's plan was working like a charm.   
  
"That may have just sealed her victory!" Brock proclaimed confidently.   
  
At that moment, as Magneton continued to dodge in order to keep their hopes for victory alive, Aaron stared at the contest combination with a rather mystified expression on his face. At that moment, Aaron saw Dawn's potential. Even though this was supposedly her second contest, she pulled off something that surprised an experienced strategist and coordinator like himself. Deep down, he didn't see Dawn as an obstacle to be surmounted anymore but, rather, a respectable opponent.  _"Not bad, Dawn. Not bad at all,"_  He thought, a slightly excited smile appearing his face – something he immediately took note of,  _"Man… when was the last time I felt excitement?"_  
  
"Hyper Beam!" Aaron finally commanded with a little more fervor than before.   
  
"(About time….)" Magneton groused dully as it dodged yet another bubble and generated a white ball of energy with a pale pink center. It then discharged the Hyper Beam. It had enough power to cleave through the remaining bubbles Piplup fired from the laminar flow-induced Whirlpool. Finally, the energy beam hit the Whirlpool, resulting in its explosive destruction.   
  
"Oh, no!" Dawn cried out in distress as Piplup was ejected from its destroyed whirlpool.   
  
 _DING!_  
  
"Time's up!"  
  
All eyes went to the scoreboard as Marian continued, "And the winner of the Mesa Verde Town Pokémon Contest is…" According to the scoreboard, Dawn had a final score of 48 percent compared to Aaron's 49. Evidently, that Hyper Beam destroying Whirlpool was enough for Aaron and Magneton to just worm their way to victory, "Aaron! Aaron is your winner!"  
  
"Aw man…" Ash groaned in disappointment as he sunk into his seat, "Even after all that, too…"  
  
"I know. That's crushing," Brock sighed dolefully, "Just goes to show you, battle until the very last second."  
  
Aaron stared at the screen, frozen. The loud cheers of the crowd were what snapped him out of it. This gave him time to ponder. The sense of excitement he experienced when Dawn unveiled her secret weapon was replaced with satisfaction at himself and at Dawn. Nobody could detract from Dawn's effort. In the end, it was a close call, meaning that the both of them had performed at a high level. What did all this mean? Even though he won, that didn't mean the person he beat wasn't as good.   
  
Dawn kneeled down to Piplup and picked him up into her arms. "Don't worry. You did fine." She said consolingly. Sure, her hopes for triumph and her second ribbon were torn asunder, but she and Piplup did their best. She had enough humility to understand that. Just then, she saw a hand extended to her, looking up to see Aaron and Magneton. With a smile, Dawn took it and was helped to her feet. "Thank you, Aaron."  
  
"No, Dawn. Thank  _you_." Aaron stressed in reply. She had no clue how much he helped her today. He continued holding her hand, turning it into a handshake, "Great battle by the way. You got skill."  
  
"Well, it wasn't enough to beat you." Dawn responded humbly as they broke the handshake, "You should go ahead and claim your prize though."  
  
"Fair enough."  
  
Aaron and Magneton had taken center stage with Mr. Contesta before him, holding a cushioned tray carrying a brown and green ribbon with a gold center. "Ladies and gentlemen, our Mesa Verde Town Contest winner, Aaron Shadow! Let's give him a hand!" Marian proclaimed as the crowd roared with applause. Aaron accepted the Contest Ribbon, his first one of Sinnoh, and held it up victoriously.  
  
At sunset, people were filing out of the Contest Hall, preparing to continue their travels and go home for the day. Dawn, Ash, Brock, and Aaron were present outside, standing on the same pathway where they first met.   
  
"Thanks for putting up with us, you guys," Aaron said appreciatively as Magneton floated stilly behind him, "I learned quite a bit today."  
  
"It's no problem, Aaron," Ash replied casually, "You stay safe in your travels now, okay?"  
  
"Same with you guys," Aaron responded as he looked at the raven-haired trainer, "Good luck in your Gym Battle with Gardenia, Ash. Make sure to get ready for her."  
  
"Oh, you bet I will!"  
  
"Aaron?" Dawn piped in as the brunette locked eyes with her. She smirked competitively at him, "This won't be our last battle. I'll make sure to get you back!"  
  
Aaron grinned back and shook his head. It seemed yet another rivalry had been forged."Looking forward to it." He declared as he tipped his hat, turned around, and began walking off with Magneton following, "Catch you later."  
  
Another Pokémon Contest came and went, but Dawn and Aaron both learned valuable lessons thanks to each other. Regardless of  the winner, they were able to cherish what they learned, hoping it would make them better trainers, coordinators, and people as a whole.   
  
 _"I can't believe Ian was right…"_  Aaron thought despairingly. His face morphed into a grimace of terror as Magneton laughed in amusement at it. Ian could be rather brutal with his 'I-told-you-so's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not the end of Pokemon Story: Sinnoh Journey. If I had to compare it to a movie, this chapter marks the theatrical "ending". There will be bonus content and a "true ending".


	5. Wallace Cup: Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Pokemon is copyrighted to Satoshi Tajiri and Game Freak (characters, concept, and creatures).
> 
> This is part one of Aaron and Ian's involvement in the Wallace Cup.

**Wallace Cup Appeals**

"Next up on our list is Aaron Shadow of Metropolis Town!"

The Wallace Cup at Lake Valor was midway through the Appeal Round. A vast array of competitors had travelled from regions few and far to procure the coveted Aqua Ribbon. The crowd was feeling the intensity and adrenaline as everyone tried their best to woo the judges into letting pass them onto the next round.

Aaron was just another person trying to do the same thing. He was aware of the tense competition and the tough crowd. To him, this was a preview for the Grand Festival—many familiar faces were around to act as obstacles and none of them cared if he did well or not. Despite the fun and games, Pokémon Contests were a business, a livelihood. After all, only one person was destined to win the Aqua Ribbon, regardless if the victor was a total stranger or not.

But that didn't stop him from flashing a confident smirk and walking out to the stage with assuredness. He had one goal: to make sure  _he_  was that person to get the Aqua Ribbon. For this occasion, Aaron wore a dark blue long robe with symmetrical buttons in the middle and a sash. It featured a shawl collar that revealed a silver and dark blue turtleneck beneath it. His attire was completed with silver slacks, shoes, and a transparent and pliable cover over his hat so that it would match his attire's color scheme.

Aaron decided to be different from practically all the coordinators so far. Due to this event being sponsored by Wallace, Hoenn Champion and Contest Master, and the setup of the stage, many of them opted for Water-type Pokemon. He, however, already considered Water types to be his least favorite type despite their abundance – in his Empoleon's defense, he saw it as a Steel type with a secondary affinity to water as opposed to being part Water despite the silliness of the claim.

"All right, Scizor, this is it, so let's go!" Aaron shouted as he removed a Poke Ball from his person and tossed it into the air. It opened up, activating the Ball Capsule and Seal around it. Aaron's Scizor landed on its feet with its arm crossed as a shower of cyan crescent moons fell around it. The cyan complemented the red exterior of the Pincer Pokemon, highlighting its steel body. Unfolding it arms, Scizor swung them, using the air pressure from the force of the motion to scatter the cyan crescent moons, causing them to explode into similarly colored lights. Scizor and Aaron received a sparse applause for their introduction – a start.

"I know you've been in mostly battles, Scizor, but I'm counting on you." Aaron said hopefully.

"(I would have stayed in my Ball if I didn't care, Aaron.)" Scizor replied, shooting a smirk over his shoulder at his trainer.

Aaron smirked back. Now it was time to act. "Then jump up and use Silver Wind!"

Scizor extracted its gray forewings and hind wings from their red sheaths. They proceeded to glow as the Bug/Steel type bounded into the air while spinning. A gale with silver crescents in them accompanied his motions, spiraling down to the ground in thick currents. Progressively, Scizor got higher and higher, arms extended outward to help increase the speed of its rotations. This allowed it to hover in midair, with the help of its wings, so that a large of veil of white and silver energy cascaded down below it. It complemented the setup of the stage, making the surrounding water shine.

"And Scizor is using a Silver Wind to not only make itself stand out but also the stage itself!" Marian commentated. Of course, Scizor was the center of attention due to the fact that his bright red exoskeleton stuck out from the rest of the colors.

"Use Metal Claw and thrash your claws!" Aaron commanded.

Scizor's pincers proceeded to glow. Continuing its rotations, the Bug/Steel type whipped them around in random directions. This caused streams of Silver Wind to follow that pattern, flying around like ribbons in the wind. They were ephemeral; they froze in their spot for a second before disappearing, whatever left falling to the ground. Many intrigued viewers commented that this combination was reminiscent of Color Guard flag spinning.

Aaron unfolded his arms and pointed downward, "Finish it up."

Scizor briefly stopped, only to fall downward while somersaulting. When it hit the ground, it performed a quick spin to send out more air pressure, causing the Silver Wind to burst outward toward the audience. A brief phenomenon resembling steam lingered in the air before dissipating.

"What a fantastic finish to this performance!" Marian remarked as the audience burst into applause and cheering. Aaron and Scizor showed their appreciation by bowing to the crowd.

* * *

"We've only got a few more Pokémon Coordinator, so let's keep going! Next on the list is Ian Darusu from Lavender Town!"

When one spectated enough Pokémon Contests, he or she gains a grasp of what is expected from Pokémon Coordinators. The most obvious was that the Pokemon were the focal point, the linchpin, and not the coordinators themselves. If the Pokemon weren't able to perform to the best of their ability, they would get nowhere. If the coordinator was incapable of practicing with that in mind, they would get nowhere.

That was partly the reason why Ian was a little nervous. His choice of Pokemon was a recently evolved Drifblim who learned a completely different move set than what it was used to. Against his better nature, he reasoned that it needed experience with its newfound capabilities, and the Wallace Cup was the perfect place.

His choice of outfit reflected his usual tastes, sporting a blood red, double-breasted suit decorated with what appeared to be a black rose on his left buttonhole, his standard black cape, and matching pants and footwear.

"Drifblim, let's get this done." Ian smirked sinisterly as he removed a Poke Ball from his person and threw it into the air. Like many of the participants, he opted to cover his chosen Poke Ball with a Ball Capsule and Seal. Once red and white device opened up with a distinctive pop, a haze of thick shadows enclosed around the materializing Driflbim. The black substances helped accentuate the Ghost/Flying type's small red eyes, which seemed to be glowing in there. Much of the lighter colors on its body were vaguely visible; though, Drifblim's body period was vaguely visible to the audience.

"Now use Ominous Wind!" Ian ordered. Within the mass of shadows, Drifblim flapped its four wings and released a powerful purple gale that caused the darkness to swell outward a steady pace, like someone inflating a balloon. "Now use Psychic to manipulate it all." The eyes of the Blimp Pokemon glowed light blue as it used the power of its mind to shape all of the shadows and wind to its liking, eventually forming a series of thick, overlapping ellipses around it. To some in the audience, it resembled the structure of an atom.

Ian grinned to himself. Drifblim was doing everything perfectly. Many coordinators opted for flashy sparkles and bright lightshows. He, on the other hand, befitting his style, chose to use darkness and black lights to achieve a sense of mysticism. It created just as much as awe. "Time for a little multi-tasking. Icy Wind!" Though, he wasn't completely averse to such methods. He knew when to apply them, usually catching his audience off-guard. The Blimp Pokemon flapped its four arm yet again, releasing sparkling blue, cold wind outward and into the current concoction.

Each and every icy particle reflected the black and purple colors of the Ominous Wind, flashing those dark lights at regular intervals. The relatively light stadium helped contrast the dark colors, accentuating them. Though, the judges kept a critical eye, barely able to see Drifblim amid all that. It looked exceptional, but where was the Pokemon?

Ian crossed his arms with a smirk. Everything was going to according to plan.

_"Who says darkness can't be appealing as light?"_

* * *

The Appeal Round was steadily wrapping up with the last of the coordinators doing their performances. In the midst of fellow coordinators, spectators, and workers, a brunette was making her way through the crowd traversing the massive concrete trails leading to the facility, accompanied by her Blaziken, being careful not to bump into anyone.

"All of those appeals left me speechless. Did you see how incredible some of those Pokémon performed, Blaziken?" May asked, reaching the end of the crowds and finding herself much less cramped.

Blaziken only nodded, "(I did, but nothing that Beautifly, Wartortle, and Glaceon can't handle, right?)"

"You're absolutely right, Blaziken." Now, the Blaze Pokémon and the Princess of Hoenn had left the people behind as they walked off to the side, askew from the Contest building, and were seemingly heading towards the direction of Lake Valor itself. In the middle of their walk, May's face decorated itself with a look of tenacity, her eyebrows furrowing and her sapphire eyes staring hard past the trees, crossing her arms before her chest – a hard, focused expression. "Although, we still can't beat Drew... " Her shoulders straightened up upon receipt of a flashback of her rival and his newly evolved Roserade. That was probably the biggest shock she ever had in her career.

"(We'll all have gotten better by the time we see him and that sapling again.)" Blaziken said reassuringly, noticing its trainer's anxiety.

"Oh I know, I know. I have no doubt, Blaziken. But, see, this is a reason why we're here. Our involvement in the Wallace Cup will be a good comeback for our Johto Contest campaign. Nothing that hard work cannot mend."

"(Yes.)" It was time to move away from this subject of the future. The here and now, at the Wallace Cup, mattered more. "(So what's the game plan?)"

May thought about it for a few, short seconds. "Might as well polish everyone now as best as possible. Especially Glaceon, being newly evolved and all after our short trip in Snowpoint City."

With that said, the Fire/Fighting type Pokemon felt that there was no more need to be around, "(Good idea. I'll leave you to the others. Should you need anything just summon me.)"

May smiled up to Blaziken, "Right." Producing its Poke Ball, she recalled Blaziken into it before walking off again, shortly coming across Lake Valor itself. She perused the area, making sure no one else was around to distract her and that she wouldn't distract anyone else. "This seems like a good spot." Subsequently, she fished out three of her Poke Balls from her person, hurling them into the air, "Alright, Beautifly, Glaceon, Wartortle, come out!" All of the Poke Balls released the aforementioned Pokemon.

Glaceon was stretching its long body against the grass, expressing how good it felt to no longer be cramped, "(Feels great to be outside!)"

"(I was beginning to think my shell was gonna bust from all that waiting I had to do.)" Wartortle huffed, shaking its head.

"(I think even my wings are a little sore.)" Beautifly whined, fluttering her wings in attempt to get them some exercise.

May playfully rolled her eyes, "Oh come on guys, it hasn't been that long. We just got back from seeing Ash and the others as well! Now, I have to brush you all up before we have our turn in the Cup."

"(RIGHT!)"

May and her selected Pokemon initiated their training session, ready to do their hardest to prepare for the remainder of the Wallace Cup. They had the desire to take the Aqua Ribbon back to Johto, putting them one step closer to the Johto Grand Festival and one step ahead of her rivals. Meanwhile, back at the site, the area was still as bustling as ever, and another brunette was just as focused on winning the entire competition as his Scizor matched his saunters stride for stride.

"You did a fantastic job, Scizor." Aaron complimented, handing over a spare Poffin to him.

Scizor uncrossed his arms and nonchalantly accepted the treat, "(I aim to please.)" He took a generous bite of the Poffin and swallowed it before asking, "(That's ancient history though. What about the battle round, if we make it?)"

Aaron stopped walking, cupping his chin in thought as he looked up. "Hmm…I think I'll put my faith in Skarmory." He gave the Pincer Pokemon a teasing grin as he continued, "Arecus knows her wings are gathering rust."

Humored, Scizor snickered, "(Well, I was just glad to help, Aaron. Tell her I said good luck.)"

"Will do. Rest easy now." Aaron removed Scizor's Poke Ball and recalled him into it, Poffin and all. He waited until he managed to maneuver through the people before he took out another Poke Ball and tossed it into the air. "Skarmory. Come forth."

The Armor Bird Pokemon was released in the sky as she flapped her metal wings in order to sustain flight. "(FINALLY! FRESH OXYGEN!)" She descended a little, hovering in the general vicinity of her trainer, "(So how'd we do?)"

"Scizor did great in my opinion," Aaron answered, "All there's left is the final results. In the event we pass on, I'm using you for the Battle Round."

A wide smile appeared on Skarmory's face as her eyes shimmered with excitement, "(OH YEAH! I get to take it on home~)"

Aaron chuckled at Skarmory's enthusiasm. It seemed to him any of his Pokemon were happy to help build up his career. Honestly, he attested that to taking time to bond with his Pokemon through controlled or uncontrollable circumstances. "Come on. There's too many people here right now. I don't want you running over people mid-flight."

"(They should know better than to be in the way of this purebred.)"

Aaron frowned disapprovingly, "Stop that, Skarmory."

"(Okay, okaaaay..)" Skarmory landed on the ground and crouched down, offering her trainer a lift. Aaron's frown turned upside down as he hopped on, encircling his arms around her neck to steady himself. Then, with a mighty flap of her metallic silver and red wings, Skarmory took off, heading to a more secluded location away from the crowd. In short time, they ventured upon a good spot, which was naturally near Lake Valor, and landed in a clearing within the forest. Once she roosted on the grass, Aaron jumped off, keeping a hold on his hat so that it wouldn't fly off unexpectedly. "(Alright, mister, what are we working on?)"

"I'm thinking of letting you spar with someone to get some work in." Aaron answered, "Who do you want?"

Skarmory closed her eyes in thought, both remembering the Pokemon he had on hand and trying to figure out who would best aid her, "(Well either Magneton so I could work against someone I'm weak against or Empoleon since everyone apparently chose Water types for this event.)"

"Well, let's take a third option." Aaron replied as he tossed up two Poke Balls at the same time, "How about both?"

Once Magneton was released, it yawned as it sent a dull glare to its longtime friend, "(Thanks for disturbing my nap, Aaron.)"

"Sorry," Aaron smiled sheepishly, "But Skarmory personally requested your assistance."

Empoleon guffawed loudly, giving the Steel/Flying type a smirk after he was done, "(Oh WOW! Skar, you're askin' for help?! Should I expect meteors to fall now?)"

Skarmory glowered at him, "(Don't test me, bub.)"

Magneton sighed and tried to diffuse the situation by floating in-between them, "(Alright, alright, settle down.)"

A few yards away, May and her Pokemon were going through the stipulations of their training session. "Okay, I'm thinking Glaceon and Wartortle will be the ones I'll use for the battle rounds. We'll start with you first, Glaceon. I definitely want you in contests, so why not let this be your first one?"

"(I'd be honored.)" Glaceon said with flattery, "(So what do you want me to do?)"

May did a quick scan of her surroundings before answering, "All we have are these rocks, the lake, grass, and the trees. We can work with this. And you have Beautifly and Wartortle. Wartortle, do you mind helping?"

"(I guess I can make room on my schedule...)" Wartortle yawned sarcastically.

"Great!" May clapped her hands together, "We're gonna have a battle practice right now."

"(While you guys do that, I'm going to look for some flowers.)" Beautifly notified, seeing as she wasn't needed for the time being.

"('Kay, hippe.)" Wartortle said.

A mark of anger appeared on the side of Beautifly's head. "(Kick Wartortle's butt good, Glace.)"

May shook her head as Beautifly fluttered off. Now, it was time to begin. "Wartortle, Ice Beam!" The Water type hurled itself backward as it released a sharp jagged streak of ice for the Fresh Snow Pokémon. "Glaceon! I want you to run into the attack!" She continued.

"(You serious?)"

"Just trust me."

"(Fiiiiine.)" Glaceon finally obeyed its command, ambling towards the oncoming Ice Beam.

May watched carefully in order to get the timing down. "Now jump and spin with Iron Tail!" She commanded. Glaceon kicked off its heels from the grass as its tail was immediately coated in a glistening silver, the ice reflecting this radiant light elegantly, before ramming its tail into the attack, shattering the ice into millions of frosty pieces as the fragments flew in the air, sparkling under the light of the sun and that of the Iron Tail. May smiled in satisfaction, "Looks great!"

As Wartortle and Glaceon continued practicing, Beautifly flew off into the trees. Eventually, it spotted a beautiful Archangel flower. Immediately, the Bug/Flying type approached it and began its short meal, humming in content all the while.

"Skarmory, Steel Wing!"

Beautifly's head jerked back at the sound of several trees been cut down and falling down thunderously in unison, a line of nectar dropping from her proboscis, as it frantically looked around. "(Whoa, what was that?!)" She eventually saw what appeared to be stumps in the distance. Nothing else happened, so it appeared something was going on. Beautifly looked back to its trainer and comrades, figuring they would be fine, and decided to investigate and sate her curiosity, fluttering off into the direction of the sound.

"Let's try this now!" May pointed toward the sky, "Rapid Spin, Wartortle!" The Water-type jumped into air as it limbs retreated into the depths of its shell, rotating at dangerously high speeds as water jetted from its shell's holes. "Glaceon, use Ice Beam!" The Fresh Snow Pokemon fired yet another Ice Beam upon the shell of Wartortle. Of course, it didn't hurt him necessarily and, when the tip of the Ice Beam made contact with the shell, it split into four different directions in the shape of a 't'.

May studied the combination carefully as it disappeared into beautiful oblivion. It seemed she was where she wanted to be with Glaceon and Wartortle. "Hm. OK, I think it is time we bring Beautifly in the mi—" Her sentence was cut off short upon realizing her third Pokemon was no longer with them, "Beautifly?"

Glaceon and Wartortle looked around too, unable to find the Butterfly Pokemon. "(Great, where did it fly off to now?)" The latter groaned.

"Come on. It couldn't have gotten that far." May sighed, walking off with Glaceon and Wartortle following her.

"(Hopefully all the nectar hasn't gotten to its head.)" Wartortle snickered.

"(You're pretty rude. No wonder you don't have any dates.)" Glaceon scoffed.

"(No, actually, it's because nobody can handle me~)" Wartortle boasted, pounding its chest with a grin.

Their search was short. They found Beautifly near a fallen tree, for some reason, peering over it. Nearby, they could hear the sounds of metal clashing repeatedly. "(Oh my goodness! It's almost like a swashbuckling film with a really attractive swordsman and swordswomen!)" The Butterfly Pokemon gushed, not noticing its group approaching it from behind.

"(What.)" Both Glaceon and Wartortle said flatly, catching her attention.

Beautifly snapped out of its reverie and turned around, bowing its head and waving its apologetically, "(Oh! Sorry guys! I got sidetracked!)"

May cocked her head to the side, "Sidetracked? By what—" She was once again cut off by a distinctly loud  _CLANG!_  followed by a brisk wave of air pressure that made her reflexively shield her head. "What the…?" The Princess of Hoenn poked her head above Beautifly's to get a look at what was going on. An Empoleon and Skarmory had locked Steel Wings, glaring but grinning widely at each other, before breaking their clash. Apparently, someone else was getting some training done, "Oh!"

Curiosity getting the best of them, Wartortle and Glaceon poked their heads through the space beneath the fallen tree, side by side. They saw another coordinator, a brunette like their trainer, commanding a stolid Magneton to use Thunder Wave and asking Skarmory to use Whirlwind to abate it. Unfortunately, Magneton's Thunder Wave managed to overpower Whirlwind and paralyze the Armor Bird Pokemon.

Wartortle had to stifle a laugh, "(Ha! Not all that legit, I see!)"

"(Oh no! The pretty swordswoman got hurt!)" Beautifly whined dramatically.

"(What?)" Glaceon replied flatly. Again.

The coordinator, Aaron as his Pokemon called him, was rather desperately looking for either a Full Heal, Paralyze Heal, or a Chesto Berry, but ultimately revealed he had none of them. Realizing that paralysis might ruin their practice session, May stuffed her hands into her waist bag, rummaging through it. "I wonder... Oh!" She successfully pulled out a spare can of Paralyze Heal. "They can use this." Placing her free hand on the tree's trunk, she leapt on it and then landed on the grass on the other side, her Pokemon following her. "Excuse me!"

Aaron's brain was cycling through all possible options open for him and his Pokemon. He thought Skarmory would be able to do something in the face of Thunder Wave, but he was proven wrong. His thought process ended when he heard a voice call out to him, looking to the side to see a girl only a little bit younger than him approaching. "Are you lost?" He asked, assuming that to be the case.

May shook her head, her brown hair dancing a little from the motion, as she replied, "Oh no, I know exactly where I am. We didn't mean to spy— "

"(Yeah, that was all Beautifly really.)" Wartortle said, pointing at the insectoid creature with a lazy thumb, ignoring the glare sent its way.

Empoleon smirked arrogantly, thinking that it was his battling capabilities that brought them over here. Even though that wasn't the case. "(Yeah, I am pretty awesome. Can't help myself sometimes.)"

Magneton rolled all three of its eyes, mumbling, "(Keep telling yourself that..)"

"— But I do see that your Skarmory needs something to mend her paralysis. Perhaps you could make use of this?" With a bright smile, May held out the spray bottle before Aaron with both of her hands.

Aaron eyed the spray bottle in gratitude, "Ah! Just what I need." He accepted it, looking at his savior's face again, "Thank you.. um.."

"I'm May. And it's no problem!" The Hoenn resident introduced herself, gazing at all of Aaron's Pokemon, "It looks you've had these three for some time."

"Magneton and Skarmory, yes." Aaron clarified as he started applying the Paralyze Heal to the latter, "Empoleon is a fairly new addition to the team."

"(Maaan, then why is he busy here being all high and mighty?)" Wartortle asked in disappointment, sending a sneer in the direction of the Emperor Pokemon, "(The bird looked better than he did!)"

Empoleon glowered, frowning in pleasure, "(Yeah, yeah, whatever, how 'bout you put a sock in it?)" How dare this stranger waltz in and give it unwanted criticism. Magneton, on the other hand, would be smirking if it had a mouth. It was beginning to like this Wartortle.

"Now, I think I remember one of them calling you Aaron?" May asked, looking at the fellow brunette.

"Yep."

"Nice to meet you, Aaron."

The Orre resident nodded curtly, "Likewise. We didn't disturb you, did we?" He briefly glimpsed at the bifurcated trees caused by his Skarmory, "I can only assume you're in the Wallace Cup."

Skarmory smirked, "(Like I said, I-)"

Empoleon held up a fin to stop her, "(Don't even. Show some humbleness.)"

Magneton looked at the Water/Steel-type Pokemon as if he had grown a second head, "(You're the LAST Pokemon who should be saying that!)"

"(Actually, Steelix is the last person.)" Empoleon scoffed.

Inside his Poke Ball, the Iron Snake Pokemon suddenly snorted and let loose a loud sneeze, "(The he-?! Is someone gossiping about me!?)"

"Oh no! Not at all!" May shook her head, "And yes. I'm definitely in, being a Pokémon Coordinator and all. We're actually making a detour here from Johto to... make up for some mishaps."

"(No thanks to a certain obstacle-course-of-a-coordinator!)" Beautifly sighed.

"(By the sounds of this Steelix, he's not that big of a douche compared to our arch-nemesis.)" Wartortle crossed its arms and plopped onto the ground. Their exploits in Johto were considerably better than that of in Hoenn or Kanto, meeting new rivals and all. But Drew was one of the few who remained a consistent, and persistent, threat.

"Johto, huh? That brings back memories. That's the first region I did Contests in." Aaron remarked nostalgically. Being a rookie then, he didn't do so well as a whole in Johto. Magneton even recalled some practically bad memories, the ones that made it want to crawl in a hole and hibernate for a few days.

"Oh, really? That's nice. I remember when I first started in Hoenn, where I'm actually from." May replied, smiling to herself. Beautifly recalled all the good memories of then, particularly the ones involving its evolution.

 _"…Hoenn…"_ Aaron thought to himself. That was where he had his most successful campaign yet. However, that was also the last time he ever travelled with his good friends. That feeling of yearning, that something was missing, superseded his feelings of achievement. "Do you travel alone?" He asked, almost impulsively.

"At first I didn't," May answered, "When I started out, I traveled with my brother and two other boys from Kanto I befriended, and I stayed with them for the most part in our travels in Hoenn. Eventually, they both went on to Sinnoh, and I went ahead to do my own thing in Johto with Contests. Actually, I visited them not too long ago after my trip to Snowpoint City, and one of them joined the Wallace Cup, along with another girl native here they befriended. What about you?"

Aaron hesitated for a second. Not wanting to show emotion, he placed a hand on top of his head and obscured his eyes with the brim—a typical gesture of his. However, May had already seen it. The longing in his eyes. "I travel alone as of now." He answered honestly, keeping the same tone of voice.

May decided not to pry despite her conscience telling her otherwise. "Ah... if you don't mind me asking, Aaron, where are you from?"

"Metropolis Town."

May knew that town to be in Orre. Because of its environment, the Orre Region typically had to import Pokemon mostly from her home region of Hoenn. "Oh, what a long ways! And what is your quest? A lot of people get asked that, but I think it's interesting to see where their hearts are."

That question took Aaron by surprise. Sure, his parents and a few others influenced him as a Coordinator and Trainer, and he wanted to emulate them, but that was the extent. Aaron himself never considered his own personal goals until now. He wanted to take the easiest route and say just to be the best, but that goal was becoming increasingly one-dimensional. As if orchestrated by Arceus itself, it seemed only a chosen few were meant to be Elite Four members or Champions. Aaron pegged himself to be too weak to try battling any of them, for he feared he would be crushed despite his and his Pokemon's skills.

"I don't know…" Aaron admitted with a touch of despair. That brief wave of depression he experienced way back in Mesa Verde Town came back, only at full force this time now that there was nothing to distract him.

May blinked in surprise as Beautifly roosted on her head. "You don't?"

Aaron shook his head negatively. "It's fine. I'm still getting by. Maybe it'll come to me later on."

" But what if it doesn't?" May questioned, "You gotta have an end goal in mind or else what would all this preparation be for?"

Aaron didn't have an answer, looking down with a heavy sigh. He was nudged slightly and cracked open an eye to see his Skarmory looking at him worriedly. Smiling slightly, Aaron caressed her neck, showing that he was fine and appreciated her support. May figured she would help Aaron do at least a little bit of soul-searching, and she knew one particular goal that might possibly help him. "You know, I have a friend who knew what he wanted to be from the get-go. You see, he plans to be the best; a Pokémon Master."

Aaron momentarily stopped grooming Skarmory to look at her quizzically, "The best? A Pokémon Master?"

May gave a confirmatory nod, "That's what he said. Of course that'll take quite a long while before he reaches that point. But the way he talks about it... he just says it with a spunk that makes you think maybe he really can do it. With enough hard work and time, I'm sure he could. I couldn't tell you what he's trying to do with the title. It could be anything, like catching all the Pokemon in the world and using them to battle others, or becoming a member of the Elite Four or even becoming Champion of a region. I think he meant in the sense of just being unbeatable in general, but who knows. That's quite a long-term goal however you look at it." She paused to nuzzle her Beautifly, "The possibilities are endless."

Aaron listened her, drinking in all the information she told him. Now that he thought about it, compared to him, most of his friends had their destinies decided. Jacob was going to his genius talent to become a master researcher. Ian was working his butt off to become a Top Coordinator and then enter the International Grand Festival. Caecus wanted to be a disability counselor, wanting to give hope to the handicapped that they too could still be trainers. Isabella desired to be the next master of the Dragon Tamer Clan. Those were only a few examples.

 _"...Endless possibilities, huh?"_  Aaron thought. That told him he could be anything he wanted. He didn't have to settle with being a skilled trainer fated to fade into obscurity as everyone rose up around him.

During that brief period of silence, May realized she had been mouthing off for the past minute and blushed in embarrassment, "O-Oh! Sorry, I didn't mean to ramble."

Aaron shook his head, offering a small smile of gratitude, "Don't be. I guess we needed this break anyway. I mean, if I weren't training for the Wallace Cup, I'd be doing other things."

"And they happen to be?"

"Challenging Gyms," Aaron answered, "All I need are the Glacier Badge from Candice and the Beacon Badge from Volkner. It's the ribbons that are the problem. I've only got three."

"(Yeah, that's a lot of double time we do.)" Empoleon stated, stretching his back. Since Aaron was a specialist of one of the more rarer types, the ones he owned, like himself, tended to do extra to make ends meet.

"(I thought those prongs were lookin' a little grey from stress there, grandpa.)" Wartortle quipped, smirking as the Emperor Pokemon shot the Water-type an enraged glare.

"(You're taking an awful lot of smack over there, Donatello.)" Empoleon growled.

"(That a challenge, Mumble Happy Feet?)" Wartortle sneered.

"(Wartortle, be nice.)" Glaceon sighed. This Empoleon was proud and didn't seem like the type to let another insult his pride and ability.

"(I  _was_  being nice!)" Wartortle objected, crossing its arms, "(I coulda called him Lovelace.)"

"Well, at least you're close to the Pokemon League," May said encouragingly, "Though, the ribbons I sure can understand." She placed her hands on her hips with a sigh. Unlike Gym Badges, where trainers could rematch for them anytime they wanted to, coordinators had to wait until official Contests were held. Even then, things weren't settled in one battle. Perhaps that was why coordinators needed only five ribbons. May knew every time she lost she would be set back.

Aaron gave a wordless nod before announcing, "Listen, um, I think we've distracted you and your team long enough. We have to get back to finish our own thing too. If all things go well, this may not be our last encounter."

May presumed Aaron was referring to them possibly battling. She had to give him a small smirk at that, "You're right. It may not be."

"(YEAH!)" Wartortle jumped to its feet, holding up a determined fist, "(That ribbon ain't gonna win itself!)"

Empoleon sneered, "(We'll let you hold onto the Aqua Ribbon once Skarmory procures it.)"

"(Oh, so you're not even in this thing!)" Wartortle laughed mockingly, "(Why are you busy talking trash? They have bleachers for spectators, you know!)" Empoleon appeared to be five seconds away from detonation. Magneton chuckled to itself, very humored. It really was liking May's Wartortle. That, and Empoleon was entertaining to see when he got mad, frustrated, or flustered.

"Well, I'll see you. Let me know how things are looking up later, 'k?" May said with a wink. Aaron's reply was a small smile and an affirmative nod. The Petalburg City resident waved goodbye to Aaron and his Steel types before walking off with Beautifly, Glaceon, and Wartortle in tow.

Aaron watched them leave, grateful of May for speaking such wise, inspirational words to him. As he did, Skarmory glanced at her trainer. She was used to a more focused and calm Aaron, not the pensive and melancholy person she saw not too long ago. Hoping to liven him up, Skarmory let a teasing smirk form on her beak as she nudged him playfully, "(Checking out her figure, Aar? You naughty boy~)"

Aaron's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as his entire face turned bright red, "I-I WASN'T DOING THAT! I-I SWEAR!" He desperately tried to defend himself.

Empoleon and Magneton burst out laughing. Priceless reaction.


	6. Wallace Cup: Part 2

**Wallace Cup: May vs. Aaron**

All participating coordinators were up early next morning and dressed for success. Before dismissal for the night, Marian reminded them that those chosen to advance to the second round, the Contest Battles, would be displayed before randomization began. That led to now; everyone was either situated in the lobby or the numerous dressing rooms watching all available television screens in suspense.

Soon enough, the top 16 scoring Pokemon Coordinators finally appeared on-screen. The reaction was either one of two things. People responded with immense joy, shouting excitedly and celebrating with their Pokemon, or people were very disappointed and hung their heads low for the rest of the day.

"ARCEUS-DAMNED JUDGES SCREWED ME!"

Or there was Ian's reaction: punting an entire bench across a dressing room while roaring almost demonically at the top of his lungs. Those around watched him fearfully as he stormed out, grumbling and snarling to himself. People kindly and wisely stayed out of his way.

After words of encouragement from Contest Master Wallace himself, the top 16 contestants were randomized, eventually showing the second round tournament bracket. As relieved as the survivors were, they weren't winners just yet. Now was the time to bear down and get ready for some serious competition. These were the best of the best in the Wallace Cup up ahead.

As such, when the very first coordinators were sent out into battle, it was intense, and the atmosphere was electric. Coordinators were using their best moves and contest combinations to impress the judges, deplete their opponents' points, and secure victory.  
The second stage, the quarterfinals, were when things got really interesting.

"Time's up! And the winner going on to the semifinals is… Kyle!"

One of the more fantastic battles just concluded. Kyle and Lanturn netted a very impressive victory over Ash and his Buizel. Water-type moves were exchanged, Thunderbolts were discharged, and a unique fusion move by the name of "Ice-Aqua Jet" was revealed to the world. Even as they stood soaked and disappointed, Ash and Buizel managed to leave stage with their humility, still proud of their accomplishments.

Inside a dressing room, Ash's posse had watched everything unfold. "Too bad, and after completing that fantastic Ice-Aqua Jet." Dawn remarked. Even though someone was bound to lose, she hated to see Ash go like this.

"Well, it was a great battle anyway…" May said consolingly. She remembered when Ash first competed in a Contest. To think, he improved to such a level while she was away.

"Ash really went for it with that Ice-Aqua Jet and really showed off Buizel well at the same time." Brock added further, explaining how a loss didn't detract from the effort made by his longtime friend.

"Ash was on the defensive against Kyle's display of Electric-type moves," Zoey said critically. Contests weren't won by being passive. One had to take a proactive approach in order to be successful, "That's where experience really counts."

"Yeah, you're right, Zoey." May agreed, nodding at her. She looked at the screen again. Instead of showing the main stage, it instead presented the tournament bracket. Ash's image was darkened as a blue stream was highlighted under Kyle's, showing that he had advanced to the semifinals. Once that was done, her sapphire eyes wandered to her quarterfinal opponent.

 _"So, we were both right."_  May thought, intently eyeing her image right beside Aaron's. They were coming up right after the next battle, Zoey's fight to be specific.

"Well, guys, I'd better take off." Zoey announced. She then looked at May and gave her some words of encouragement, "Best of luck, May. Don't take him lightly, and you'll do great."

May smiled brightly, a winner-class look of confidence, "Don't worry. I got this."

Zoey's battle went by very quickly in testament to her own level of skill. Misdreavus controlled the tempo of the Contest Battle from start to finish against Mothim. Now, the last of the quarterfinal matchups was here.

"And, now, our final Contest Battle of the day has arrived!" Marian announced with flair, her voice carrying over the entire Contest Hall thanks to her microphone and stadium speakers. "On my left, we have Aaron!" The Orre resident stood with his arms crossed and his eyes obscured by his hat, waiting for the signal to begin. "On my right, here's May!" The Hoennian was also at her spot, positively brimming with self-assurance.

Aaron removed one of his arms from their folded position and raised the brim of his hat slightly. From across the stage, his brown eyes locked with May's blue ones. "You ready?" He asked simply.

Really, there was no need for drivel. They had predicted it would come to this yesterday during their brief meeting. May smirked at him and nodded, "Ready." The arena was filled with thunderous cheers and the roar of the crowd as May and Aaron ignored all but each other.

"Five minutes on the clock…and BEGIN!"

"Game on, Skarmory!" Aaron volleyed his chosen capsule and released the Armor Bird Pokemon. He decided not to use the Ball Capsule and Seal this time, viewing them as unnecessary in this leg of the Wallace Cup. Skarmory soared through the air for a second before settling in front of her trainer.

"Venasaur, take the stage!" May tossed hers out and released Venasaur, who landed onto the platform with an audible thud.

Aaron snorted as a means of stifling a laugh, "A Grass/Poison type pitted against a Steel/Flying type. What are you trying to prove?"

"Oh, nothing." May replied innocently, "Venasaur, Razor Leaf! Go!" From her person, May's Venasaur released several green, crescent-shaped leaves, their sharpness emphasized by the brief glint that flashed.

"Keep it at bay! Whirlwind!" Aaron ordered. Skarmory flapped her silver and red wings, generating a powerful burst of wind. Progressively, the Razor Leaf attack got slower and slower until they were no longer a threat. "Advance! Steel Wing!" Skarmory then threw her wings outward as they expanded and glowed a metal-gray color. It was almost as if a dragon was using the move instead of a Skarmory. She then flew forward, slashing through the now-useless leaves as she closed the gap between herself and Venasaur.

"Vine Whip!"

May lost a few points due to Aaron's counter – going from 100 percent to 93 percent – but she was undeterred. Dark green vines appeared from the Seed Pokemon's body, quickly lashing out right before Skarmory struck. The Steel/Flying type squawked in vexation as Venasaur caught her by her wings, the Steel Wing disappearing as a result.

"Oh my! Venasaur stops Aaron's Skarmory dead in its tracks!" Marian commentated as Aaron's point meter was reduced from 100 percent to 90 percent.

 _"Impressive reaction time."_  Aaron remarked in his mind. Venasaur itself looked cumbersome, so it appeared it devoted movement to its vines.

"Okay, Venasaur! Use Petal Blizzard!" May commanded with a wave of her arm. Both Aaron and Skarmory looked confused for a second, but that was gone in an instant when the giant flower on Venasaur's back glowed a magnificent shade of pink. This red and pink light was bright enough that the surface of the water apart of the stage reflected its sheen.

"What a beautiful start up!" Marian thundered, "Only a Grass-type Pokemon could do that!"

With a roar, Venasaur unleashed a large storm of glowing pink petals, bombarding the hapless Skarmory as each individual sharp petal slashed her steel body and blew her away.

"And look at the power!" Marian added in awe as Aaron's points were reduced from 90 percent to 81 percent. "Even a Pokemon as defensively strong as Skarmory looks overwhelmed!"

"We're doing great, Venasaur, let's keep it up!" May shouted encouragingly as the Seed Pokemon watched the Armor Bird Pokemon shake her head in the air to gather her bearings.

"May's off to an incredible start!" Brock commented in an impressed tone, watching the screen inside the dressing room with a smile and crossed arms. Ash, Dawn, and Zoey were with him. "Just like that, she's shaved off some of Aaron's point in just two well-timed moves!"

That Petal Blizzard look both devastating and beautiful, two aspects that ruled the Pokemon Contest world. Due to time constraints, Aaron couldn't take much longer to consider his next move. "Skarmory, go in with Sky Attack."A white aura enveloped Skarmory's entire body as she dive-bombed Venasaur, streams of white dancing around her.

To May, it appeared Whirlwind was Aaron's only option for defense, and that could only do so much. "Venasaur, use Petal Dance!" The Seed Pokemon produced multiple glowing pink petals in a twister like fashion, sending the phenomenon straight at the oncoming enemy.

"Do a shuttle loop!" Aaron commanded. With precise timing and great speed, Skarmory suddenly dashed upward, going into a loop. This caused Petal Dance to miss completely as the Sky Attack-induced Skarmroy completed her loop-de-loop, slicing straight through any remaining petals as she continued her path toward Venasaur. This time, no amount of reaction time would save her as the Armor Bird Pokemon rammed straight into Venasaur's side.

"That's Skarmory's fast!" May exclaimed in shock. That shuttle loop was seemingly performed effortlessly and made a solid move like Petal Dance appear irrelevant.

"Apparently Skarmory has both speed and power under its wings!" Marian said as May's points dropped from 93 percent to 85 percent, "Do you see that loop-de-loop?!"

"Skarmory's got plenty more aerodynamic moves." Aaron boasted as she descended closer to the floor, her wings flapping steadily to keep her aloft. Both of them had Winona from Hoenn to thank. If it weren't for his initial loss, Aaron and Skarmory wouldn't have practiced and eventually mastered their 'dogfighting' skills. "In fact… Skarmory, straight ahead!" With another beat of her metal wings, the Armor Bird Pokemon charged forth, hovering just above ground-level. Due to her oncoming speed, as she flew above the water, the surface crested inward.

"Here it comes…" May mumbled to herself. She had to time this properly just like at the start of the battle. When Skarmory was several meters ahead of her Venasaur, she blurted out, "Vine Whip!"

"That's not gonna work a second time!" Aaron exclaimed, almost impulsively. "Roll, Skarmory! Steel Wing!" Right when the Vine Whip was closing in on Skarmory to strip her of her movement, the Steel/Flying-type performed what was called an aileron roll. Rotating a full 360 degrees, Skarmory was able to briskly move to the right to avoid Venasaur's clutches. As she did so, her wings extended as they were coated in the same metal-grey glow as before. The tip of the lowermost wing briefly scraped the surface of the platform, producing hot sparks, before she dealt a heavy blow to the side of a shocked Venasaur's face, causing the green giant to stagger backwards on impact.

"What a hit!" Marian exclaimed in amazement as Skarmory retreated into the air, disallowing any chance of a close-quarters counterattack. May's points went from 85 percent to 74 percent, giving Aaron a small lead with his 81 percent. "Are we watching a bird Pokemon or an aircraft, ladies and gentlemen?!"

"I know Flying types can potentially do that kind of stuff," Zoey remarked with narrowed eyes as she watched the battle unfold, "But to see it actually done is something else."

"Skarmory has full control of the air with its aerobatic maneuvers." Brock stated, noticing the timer drop to two minutes and thirty seconds.

"Think of this way," Ash piped in, his tone suggesting all was not lost, "Skarmory isn't doing anything particularly flashy with its actual move set. Venasaur's got things like Petal Blizzard and Petal Dance, and if I know May, she's got something cooking in her mind!"

"Yeah! No need to worry!" Dawn said supportively.

Both Aaron and May were at a bit of an impasse. For May, Skarmory had complete control of the sky. For Aaron, Venasaur was too deadly to get close to. However, neither of them could choose inaction. That wasn't how Pokémon Contests were won.

Aaron made the first move. "Flash Cannon." The Armor Bird Pokemon opened its beak as a silver ball of energy formed in front of her mouth. She then fired a lustrous silver beam at the Seed Pokemon.

"Petal Dance!" Venasaur produced an another whirlwind of glowing pink petals. The Flash Cannon was shredded into many shining particles, only serving to highlight the beauty and power of May and her Venasaur, as they continued their path toward the airborne Skarmory. Aaron's points went from 81 percent to 70.

"Do a quick Whirlwind!" Aaron instructed, "Then, try to get behind Venasaur!" Skarmory flapped one of her wings this time, producing a gust strong enough to temporarily stall the oncoming Petal Dance. This gave her sufficient time to fly off to the side, performing another roll that followed a helical path this time, as the Petal Dance hit nothing but air. Skarmory flew along the edge of the stage, circling around Venasaur and positioning herself behind her.

"Oh, no you don't!" May objected, "Petal Blizzard!"

Unlike last time, when Venasaur actually had a direct target, the Grass/Poison type unleashed a considerably larger Petal Blizzard – a storm of rose petals that covered every direction. Aaron's and Skarmory's expressions showed shock before the latter was hit again by the attack. The Armor Bird Pokemon was actually sent into the water by the force of the Grass-type move with a loud splash.

"See! What'd I tell ya?!" Ash shouted proudly, grinning with excitement as the audience cheered. Aaron's points dropped from 70 to 50. He was halfway facing automatic elimination with two minutes left on the clock.

"Yeah, your Skarmory has mobility," May admitted, smiling brightly again, "But it doesn't matter where you go – left, right, up, or down – Venasaur can hit you."

"That Petal Blizzard is certainly poetry in motion. Flurries of red and pink that capture the eye whenever they go." Wallace said poetically, smiling in intrigue at his spot where the judges were, "A perfect mixture of grace and strength."

Aaron didn't respond. He was more focused on Skarmory and was pondering on how to overcome this situation. So, he could add superior attacking range to Venasaur's list of advantages. After this, he really considered revising Skarmory's move set. Pushing that thought to the side, the Armor Bird Pokemon landed with an audible bang onto a nearby platform, her steel talons digging into the surface.

"(Jeez, so that's what it feels like to preen?)" Skarmory asked herself as the water slid down the smooth surface of her body.

"(All washed up yet, Skar?)" Venasaur jested, tossing a grin her way.

"(Just you wait. I'm getting hungry, and I ain't had my veggies yet.)"

Aaron noticed all the water dripping off his Pokemon and an idea struck him. That was the advantage of Pokémon Contest; you didn't necessarily have to knock out your opponent to claim victory. "Skarmory! Use Sky Attack! But don't attack!"

"(Uh…okay?)" Skarmory was understandably confused but nonetheless obliged. A white aura engulfed her entire being, but she remained rooted in her spot. However, unlike the last time Sky Attack was performed, the aura was significantly brighter. On instinct, most people were drawn to outstanding but nonthreatening sources of light, so all eyes were practically glued to Skarmory.

"Just look at that shine!" Marian exclaimed, shielding her eyes, "The aura from Sky Attack is reflecting off the excess water on both Skarmory and on the floor beneath her talons. Maybe it was a good idea for it to take a little dip!" This was only possible because most, if not all, Steel types had no skin, hair, or fur to absorb water. Nevertheless, it worked as May's points went from 74 percent to 60 percent.

 _"Okay, I still have the lead with a little less than a minute and a half left."_  May thought after giving the scoreboard a quick glimpse. Despite being a good move on his part, that showed how desperate Aaron was getting, even if he was projecting his usual calm demeanor. The solution was passive and temporary. Contest combinations and performances were meant to be practical—moves that can be used repeatedly but in different, effective fashions. Case in point, the light of the brightened Sky Attack disappeared around this time, putting Aaron and Skarmory back at square one.

Aaron checked the time too. It was getting down to the wire, and he was running out of options. However, he wasn't going to admit defeat. Not him or Skarmory. "Skarmory, ascend!" Aaron ordered, pointing to the sun itself, visible thanks to the stadium's open-air architecture. With a mighty caw, Skarmory flew into the air. Normally, the sun was too powerful to look at directly; however, the Steel/Flying type eclipsed it, casting down an imposing, avian shadow onto the contest stage.

"Flash Cannon!"

From her position high in the sky, a blast of energy was heard. Soon enough, a lustrous silver beam was falling straight down to Earth by rapid velocities, aided by gravity.

"Petal Dance!" May enjoined hurriedly. Moves were at their most destructive when fired from above or at close range. Sensing her trainer's urgency, Venasaur quickly launched glowing pink petals in a twister like fashion again.

"Dive! Now!" Aaron immediately ordered. At this point, the timer was approaching the half-minute mark. Skarmory sharply fell, tucking in her wings to make her entire body more streamlined. As a result, she moved with minimum air resistance, allowing to her to gradually gain more speed.

Meanwhile, just like last time, Petal Dance scattered Flash Cannon into oblivion. However, here came Skarmory as she blazed right through the destroyed attack, the speckles of light reflecting off her steel body.

"Let's end this game, shall we, May?" Aaron requested challengingly, "I've got an Aqua Ribbon with my name on it." He was hoping to goad her into using either Petal Dance or Petal Blizzard, but the smirk on his face was genuine.

May nodded affirmatively, "If that's what you want, I'll give it to you! But  _I'm_  the one that's gonna win! Petal Blizzard!" The flower atop of Venasaur once again glowed brilliantly before releasing a veritable tempest of glowing rose petals that spiraled toward the oncoming Skarmory.

"Use a combination of Sky Attack and Steel Wing!" Aaron directed, "Make it count!"

"(Party's over, Tree-Hugger.)" Skarmory grunted as her body was again engulfed in a white aura, stringy streams of light trailing around her. At the same time, she untucked her wings right as they expanded and were again coated in a similar glow. The red and pink and the silver and grey contrasted each other quite nicely. Skarmory's entire body and her strong attacks were put on display, but the captivating radiance and power of Venasaur's Petal Blizzard was once more highlighted. Petal after petal struck Skarmory's body, but she continued forward like an implacable missile. She was tearing her way through, heading right to Venasaur, and nothing was going to stop her.

_DING!_

"Time's up!"

Except the timer.

Aaron's eyes widened slightly as he whipped toward the scoreboard.  _"Did I underestimate the time?!"_  He thought frantically. Skarmory scoffed and rolled her eyes. Showing complete control, she beat her wings, deactivating her moves, and harmlessly zoomed right over Venasaur's body.

"(Yeah. For you, girl.)" Venasaur flashed the Armor Bird Pokemon a smirk once she was back in her line of vision.

"And the coordinator advancing to the semifinals is…." The final standings displayed on the scoreboard showed May with a total of 45 percent and Aaron with 26. "May! May is your winner!"

"ALRIGHT!" May jumped giddily into the air. All that hard work paid off. That was one more obstacle out of the way. Venasaur let loose a triumphant bellow, sharing her trainer's elation. May ran up to her Venasaur and hugged her, "You did great, Venasaur!" The Seed Pokemon reciprocated the embrace using her vines.

In the last minute, several things happened that resulted in the final scores. Firstly, Skarmory eclipsing the sun and firing its Flash Cannon was noteworthy enough to merit a small reduction in May's points. However, Flash Cannon was destroyed, costing Aaron some more points. During the final part, the Steel Wing-Sky Attack combo versus Petal Blizzard, both coordinators actually lost points. The two moves as a whole looked terrific. However, because Aaron had fewer points than May throughout the whole exchange, that actually hurt more than helped.

"(GREAT!)" Skarmory groused sourly as she landed on the ground, "(I will  _never_  hear the end of this from Empoleon, Steelix, and Mawile!)"

"Stop being dramatic." Aaron sighed, shaking his head as he approached Skarmory. He caressed her neck comfortingly, "You did fine. Just more things to work on, I guess…"

"Oh wow, May did it!" Zoey exclaimed happily as the screen showed Aaron's image being darkened as May advanced in the tournament bracket.

"She did so awesome!" Ash complimented enthusiastically, "Even when Aaron and Skarmory pulled out all the stops, she still pulled through!"

Although Dawn shared her friends' feelings, she staeed hard at the screen that showed May and her Venasaur. This was still a competition, and if May continued her impressive showing, and if she herself remained diligent, Dawn might be meeting May center stage – a coordinator more experienced and skillful than her. This battle against Aaron only served to reinforce the reality that the odds were stacked against her.

 _"No need to worry. I can do this!"_  Dawn thought, keeping her spunk and confidence alive.

* * *

Aaron sighed heavily as he finished packing his belongings inside a dressing room. Despite his best efforts, he was leaving the Wallace Cup still with only three Contest Ribbons, which meant he was still behind. Of course, he couldn't forget that Candice and Volkner were on his agenda of future challenges. Then, there was training based on what he learned and saw today.

"So much to do, so little time…" Aaron moaned wearily as he slung his bag over his shoulder and walked out. Well, he might as well get started now. If prior knowledge served him correctly, he would need to purchase snow attire before making the trek to Snowpoint City. Yet another thing to add on his to-do list.

"Hey, Aaron!"

The strategist blinked when his name was called. He turned around and saw Ash and company approaching him. Both May and Dawn were in their normal attires since the Wallace Cup was done for the day. "Oh, hey." He greeted casually.

"I never got the chance to thank you for the battle!" May said with a smile, holding out her gloved hand, "Even though you lost, you did amazing!"

"Nah, the winner always looks better than the loser," Aaron replied as he returned the handshake, "But, sure, anytime…Just not too soon… I've got more work ahead of me."

"Geez, you look tired, Aar," Ash remarked, staring at the older male hard. Ash didn't seem keen on the idea that Aaron was going off to do more stuff looking the way he did.

"I guess the stress is getting to me, but the show must go on." Aaron responded obstinately and then thought jealously,  _"I don't know HOW Nando is doing Gym Battles and Pokémon Contests while looking that peaceful and relaxed! I_ gotta _know his secret!"_

"Maybe you should take a break." Dawn suggested. She was well-aware of the things Aaron subjected himself and his Pokeomn to. After all, he told her personally, "Stress isn't good for your health."

"I know!" Ash exclaimed as he snapped his fingers. As if he and Aaron had been buddies for a long time, he encircled his arm around the older male with a carefree smile, "You can hang with us for the rest of the Wallace Cup!"

"Wh-what….?" Aaron was honestly surprised at the offer.

"Yeah! Besides," May winked at Aaron with a teasing smirk, "You might learn something~"

As much as he wanted to deny the offer, Ash, Dawn, and May seemed insistent. This would be the first time he stayed with other people for an extended period of time since his Hoenn journey. Sure, it never replaced the feeling of fulfillment he had with Ian and Jacob, but it was a welcomed attempt. Moreover, he might be able to sit down and think about his future as he spectated the rest of the Wallace Cup.

"Can I get some coffee first?" Aaron yawned his assent, "It's a little past noon, and I'm spent."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's part two and end of this mini-arc. Naturally, Aaron's elimination was a foregone conclusion due to canon.


	7. Keep Trying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Pokemon is copyrighted to Satoshi Tajiri (characters, concept, and creatures). In this particular chapter, I own Ian Darusu and Jacob Forut.

**Keep Trying**

Many people considered Hearthome City to be the Pokemon Contest capital of the Sinnoh Region. It had one of the more eminent Contest Halls, many famous Top Coordinators could trace their roots back to Hearthome City, it was the former site of the Sinnoh Grand Festival until it was changed to Lake Valor years back, and finally, their proud Gym Leader, Fantina, happened to be a Top Coordinator herself.

Which was exactly why Ian Darusu was here. He had suffered quite the blow to his pride not too long ago. He had been eliminated from the Wallace Cup in the Appeal Round. No self-respecting Pokemon Coordinator tolerated that. Getting kicked out during the Appeal Round meant one didn't perform basic coordinating 101. And to do it on a grand stage like the Wallace Cup, Ian was understandably frustrated. There was something he did wrong, but there was no one to critique him. Even though he planned to devote his life to Pokemon Contests, that was one of the things he disliked about the profession. The judges were nasty despite whatever external demeanor they projected. Nobody provided film so the less fortunate could review their performance and see what they did wrong. No, it was essentially pack up your belongings, leave, and better luck next time. Judges and claimed professionals could be mercilessly fickle like that. It also didn't help that advancement was dependent on the acts of the other competitors.. But, quiet as it was kept, that was the nature of the beast.

_"Oh, look. The failure got eliminated in the Appeal Round. I knew he couldn't handle big league play."_

Ian really hoped none of his former classmates from the Pokemon Academy of Montpelier saw the Wallace Cup. Though, if it was televised on regional TV like he thought, there was bound to be at least one person. In that case, he hoped to never see him or her unless it was in a secluded location or at least someplace no one could see them. That way, there could be no witnesses.

"-So, now, I'm still stuck with three ribbons with the Grand Festival coming closer and closer. Me and my Pokemon gotta turn this around, J." Ian had been ranting on the video phone situated in the Hearthome City Pokemon Center for nearly the past half-hour. He decided to see how one of his good friends was doing and hopefully be able to vent with impunity. He chose Jacob because he was a great listener. That, and they hadn't spoken for some time.

The boy on the other end of the line was of the same age as Ian. His orange hair was neatly conditioned and slicked back with a strand hanging down his face. He also had pupil-less, burnt sienna eyes adorned with rectangular, thin-frame glasses and a tan skin tone. "Are you still working as hard?" Jacob asked. At least to him, it was no secret Ian Darusu and his team of Ghost- and the occasional Dark-types worked themselves to the bone. What he lacked in skill, he compensated for raw determination, aggression, and creative ability. Back when he, Ian, and Aaron traveled in Kanto, Jacob fondly remembered Ian and his Pokemon training well into midnight in preparation for the Kanto Grand Festival.

"Duh, Jacob," Ian sarcastically rolled his eyes, "Else I wouldn't have gotten this far."

"Right," Jacob shook his head, berating himself, "Stupid question." A brief silence ensued with the exception of Jacob both typing on a keyboard and writing on paper. Evidently, he was multitasking, doing his school work while talking to his friend.

"I just wanted someone I could have a heart-to-heart to, you know?" Ian said with a sigh, sinking into his seat, "And you seem to be available all the time."

"You have others, Ian." Jacob informed him in the event he forgot, "Ivanna and Irvin for example. Your  _family_."

"They're busy doing other things. They got journeys of their own." Ian answered.

"What about Isabella? You two are pretty close."

"She's not answering my calls."

"Then what about Aaron?" Jacob suggested. "I know he's in Sinnoh because he told me all the way back in Jubelife City. Though, I haven't heard from him since for some reason.."

"Didn't know he came here." Ian said, fighting back a snarl. His body tensed when Jacob mentioned that name. He clenched a fist under the desk in order to do some sort of physical action to relieve tension. Ian already told Jacob he and Aaron parted ways at the end of their Hoenn journey. Initially, he purposely neglected telling him the reason why. However, he caved and had a long conversation with the scholar the last time they communicated. "Shoulda known though."

"You two are gonna have to talk to each other eventually." Jacob reasoned, putting his pencil down and pushing his glasses up the incline of his nose. Of course, Jacob only had Ian's side of the story since Aaron was apparently incommunicado.

"Not now." Ian declared adamantly, "Besides, I told you, I'm doing to do some good by myself. I do NOT wanna be juxtaposed to someone while I'm trying to do my own thing. I got my own hopes and dreams that don't involve other people weighing me down!"

"Well, has it happened?"

Ian became stonewalled. Until Jacob asked that question, he was going on pure paranoia and a few select conversations during his Hoenn journey including one with Flannery. Ian released a prolonged, sharp exhale, bordering on a grunt. He had no viable answer.

Seeing that and taking it for a decisive no, Jacob continued, speaking from a personal perspective, "The friends we made in Kanto and Johto.. I would do my best to keep them because those are the first bonds I've ever had, barring Mom and my Pokemon." The orange-haired student stared at Ian hard, eyes of burnt sienna meeting sea green. "I wouldn't let something as potentially corruptive as ambition ruin my friendships, like mine with you."

_"Easy for you to say, Mr. 200 IQ, you don't have anyone in your way."_  Ian thought stubbornly. However, once that impulsive, bitter thought was gone, Ian realized that Jacob may be right. There was some truth to his words. Honestly, who else besides his good friends tolerated his infamous scaring habit?

"Yeah, I guess." He finally said.

Jacob smiled, "Good! Now, I gotta go. I need to submit this assignment electronically within the next 2 hours."

"You're such a bad student," Ian snickered, smirking teasingly, "You're procrastinating on your homework to talk to friends."

"I blame you." Jacob deadpanned. "Now bye."

"Bye, sweetheart, don't forget to write~" Ian said jokingly, waving him goodbye. He burst out laughing when Jacob's face puffed up like a Qwilfish in frustrated embarrassment as he promptly ended the transmission. "That never gets old. Never!" Ian chuckled, standing up and leaving the booth.

This was why he was in Hearthome City: to immerse himself in a familiar culture full of relatively like-minded individuals. As he stepped outside, his eyes focused seriously in the distance, the direction where the Hearthome Gym was.

_"Please let her melodramatic butt be there."_

* * *

"Oh, my dear nephew, coming so unexpectedly!"

Ian watched with a blank expression as his aunt did a series of grandiose twirls and pirouettes, her thick, bombastic French accent echoing slightly through her Gym. Her sparkly, purple dress fluttered in the air, emphasizing her graceful movements. She was certainly from his mom's side of the family. His dad, Olsen, was a chill, introverted gentleman whereas his mom, Cherise, was an extroverted ball of sunshine. Irvin definitely took after their father, he himself was a strange hybrid of both sides, and Ivanna was...something. Maybe she was a mutation. That would explain why she had silver hair rather than dark hair like him and Irvin despite them being triplets.

"Uh, hi, Aunt Fantina." Ian greeted uneasily.

"Bonjour, mon neveu!" Fantina replied, sprightly as always, as she approached the fellow coordinator, "So what brings you here today?"

"Let me answer your question with another question," Ian quipped, crossing his arms, "Did you see the Wallace Cup?"

"But of course." Fantina replied with a nod, "After all, the Wallace Cup is very prestigious." If she knew about how he did, she was doing a great job hiding it. Right when Ian was going to outright tell her, she leaned forward pryingly, "And, you, dear nephew, made quite the rookie mistake. Don't you agree?"

Ian bent backward in order to keep his personal space, looking offhandedly to the side, "Well, I know I did bad, but what was so rookie about it?"

Fantina straightened up, placing her backhand against her forehead in dramatic fashion. "Oh mon Arceus! You had forgotten the  _Pokemon_  is the center of attraction! Your performance, beautiful yes, but no one could see poor Drifblim, the real star!"

Ian tried his best to remember the actual occurrence. It was a little hazy, more than likely because his ego was everywhere during that moment. Drifblim was doing spectacularly despite being a recent evolution with a completely new move set. But, he looked beyond that. "…did I use too much darkness?" He asked, looking at his relative in realization.

"Oui! Oui!" Fantina replied, very glad to see Ian understanding the problem.

"Excuse me for a second, Fantina," Ian grumbled sarcastically with a roll of his eyes, angry at himself, "I left some of my self-esteem back at Lake Valor, so I gotta go get it." And this was supposed to be his fourth region of Pokemon Contests. He felt very pitiful right now even though he projected his usual demeanor.

"Oh, no, no, no! This isn't the time to be joking, dear Ian!" Fantina objected, shaking her finger. "We are going to polish your skills right now, tout de suite! No more rookie mistakes, yes?"

"Right." Ian replied. Well, at least Fantina got straight to the point. That much he liked about her. It seemed she had nothing else to do either. The Gym looked pretty abandoned right now.

"Excellent!" Fantina clapped her hands together, "Now, show me all of your Pokemon!"

Throwing his cape behind him, now revealing the entire front of his body, Ian retrieved all six of the Poke Balls he had on hand and tossed them into the air. Each capture device made their distinct popping sound as the creatures inside were released. Ian's current team consisted of Gengar, Misdreavus, Murkrow, Dusclops, Drifblim, and Spiritomb.

"Bravo, nephew, your Pokemon look fantastic at a first glance—"

"('At a first glance'? I blame Spiritomb's ugly mug.)" Gengar scoffed. He immediately silenced himself when the Forbidden Pokemon's green eyes actually glowed menacingly at him.

"—But enough of the compliments. You came here a reason." Fantina pointed at Ian's Drifblim and instructed him, "Now repeat what you did at the Wallace Cup."

"Easy." Ian responded, nodding at the Blimp Pokemon, "You know what to do." The rest of Ian's Pokemon cleared the way in order to provide some space. Driblim nodded back and, using a combination of Ominous Wind, Icy Wind, and Psychic, repeated its appeal round performance during the Wallace Cup. Three intersecting ellipses of shadows, accompanied by periodic flashes of purple and black, completely surrounded Drifblim, whose seemingly glowing eyes were the only things visible in the darkness. "There you go, Auntie." He announced but kept his eyes on the combination. He was trying to see the problem for himself.

"Alors, Ian, do you see what is wrong?" Fantina inquired, watching Drifblim perform, "Its eyes are the only things I can see. Drifblim blends too much into it! If you are going to do such things, then you need color contrast, dear nephew!"

Everything was starting to make sense now to Ian. The reason Drifblim's eyes stood out because 'glowing' red tended to bleed through darkness. He could cite all the scary sci-fi movies he and his siblings used to watch together. Other than that, the purple and light purple colors on Drifblim's body were overpowered by the darkness of the combination. The Pokemon wasn't the center of attention.

"Then we should…" Ian's voice trail off as he ruminated on his current dilemma. This combination wasn't going to work, that much was established. So  _how_  to make into something worthwhile was the next question. Ian snapped his fingers loudly when an idea came to him, "Drifblim! Silver Wind! Keep multitasking and show us what you can do, baby!"

"(Oh, Ian, you make this too easy, darling.)" Drifblim boasted with a spooky laugh. The Blimp Pokemon crossed her wings and they flashed light blue. Then, it threw them outward, releasing clear wind with silver crescents in them around it. The Silver Wind caused several things. Firstly, it 'lit up'' the combination. Instead of black and purple, the darkness was now a rich but mysterious shade of glowing purple and magenta. And, secondly, the ellipses were broken up, one half going upward while the other went downward because of the force of the initial discharge. This left Drifblim completely visible.

The combination kept its fundamental concept but respected the importance of the Pokemon itself. In fact, taking into account Drifblim's current location, the combination looked vaguely similar to a Poke Ball. "It worked.. IT WORKED!" Ian's elation was quickly replaced with frustration as he stomped loudly on the ground, "Oh, man, I am such a SCRUB! WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF THIS!? ARGH!"

Fantina giggled, "See what you missed out on at school? You would've known this!"

Ian sneered. How the name of Pokemon Academy of Montpelier made his blood boil. "School didn't teach me worth crap."

"Language, Ian." One was the few times Fantina sounded stern.

"Yes, ma'am." The black-haired boy sighed heavily as Drifblim floated down to him. He petted her to show his appreciation as all of his Pokemon gathered around him. "Well, guys, it's crunch time. We got more two ribbons to get with time running short."

"(We'll make it.)" Dusclops reassured, "(When haven't we?)"

"Ah, speaking of which," Fantina spoke up, catching Ian and his Pokemon's collective attention, "Since the Grand Festival is on the horizon, you should start practicing your double performance. Soon, all the Contest Halls in Sinnoh will move toward them in preparation for the grandest stage of them all!"

_"Arceus, it's so weird to hear the 'th' sound suddenly become 'z's talking to her."_  Ian thought absentmindedly, referring to how his French-born aunt's accent affected her English pronunciation. It had been too long since he was in France. "Alright, thanks for the advice." He replied. Honestly, Ian pegged himself as better with Double Performances. A coordinator could get really creative in them; the addition of a second Pokemon made that much of a difference.

"Oh! One more thing! Well, two." From somewhere in her dress, Fantina retrieved something and extended it to Ian. Resting in the palm of her hand were two stones, but they clearly weren't ordinary. They were mainly purple but with the blackest core ever. Ian actually felt a vague feeling of dread looking at the two stones; almost as if a piece of evil was given form. "Here! A present!"

"As cool as they look, I don't know what they are."

"Dusk Stones, neveu." Fantina answered in a tone that suggested it was the most obvious one yet. That only begged the question how Fantina got two evolutionary stones of the same kind, Ian thought. Then again, she was a famous coordinator and Gym Leader. She gestured to Murkrow and Misdreavus with her free hand, "You can use it to evolve either Monsieur Murkrow or Madame Misdreavus, if they so desire it." That explained it. A Ghost-type specialist asking for an evolutionary stone for Ghost and Dark types.

Ian was never adverse to evolution. Why deny a Pokemon the chance to grow, develop, and become stronger? Ian was all for gaining strength. However, he still needed to ask. He wasn't going to force it upon them. Turning to the Darkness and the Screech Pokemon, he explained to them, "Listen, as much as I wanna evolve you guys, you got your own feelings and opinions. I mean, you have been kickin' with me and Gengar for the longest. Personally, you two deserve it, but hey, your choice. I'll respect it."

Both Pokemon looked at each other, then the two Dusk Stones that Fantina relinquished to their trainer, and then finally Ian himself. They expected him to say more, but then again, Ian never was the most articulate fellow about his deeper feelings.

"(Well, I  _am_  kinda embarrassed that we're the only unevolved Pokemon here.)" Murkrow said nonchalantly but honestly.

Misdreavus nodded more enthusiastically, "(Sure! Why not? 'Sides, when I appear on stage, I don't want anything being a factor.)"

Ian grinned proudly, "You two are the best."

"(WHAT ABOUT US?!)" Gengar, Spiritomb, Drifblim, and Dusclops exclaimed, slightly offended.

"You guys are cool too. Calm down." Ian said halfheartedly, rolling his eyes. That aside, it was time to get down to business. Putting one Dusk Stone in each hand, he extended them a little further for Murkrow and Misdreavus to take.

Unhesitatingly, Murkrow took the stone into his beak while a lock of hair exited Misdreavus's head and carefully wrapped around the other one. This mere contact and exposure to the stones triggered a reaction. Usually, whenever evolutionary stones were involved, both it and the Pokemon glowed brightly. In this case, deep darkness slowly exuded from the Dusk Stones and engulfed both Misdreavus and Murkrow. Soon enough, both Pokemon were completely cloaked in blackness as the Dusk Stones vanished.

There was no visible transformation. Instead, Murkrow and Misdreavus announced the sequence's end through physical action. In one cloud of darkness, two mighty wings stretched out and flapped once, their owner shooting out into the sky like a bullet. In the other, two cloak-like extensions reached out and pushed the blackness apart like a door.

"HONCHKROW!" cawed the newly-evolved Big Boss Pokemon as it hovered in the air above everyone.

"Mismagius…" The Magical Pokemon whispered, her voice more mystical and sinister than its pre-evolution.

"(Heeey! Lookin' good, you two!)" Gengar cheered happily, "(The trifecta has been completed!)" He was referring to fact that himself, Honchkrow, and Mismagius were Ian's first three Pokemon. Now, they had all at last reached their final evolved forms.

"Beautiful! Wonderful!" Fantina applauded in an overly-excited manner.

"Thanks, Aunt Fantina." Ian said appreciatively as Honchkrow and Mismagius rejoined their friends. Now, he felt readier than ever. It was time to get those last two ribbons and then claim the Ribbon Cup. His victory was long overdue. Just then, something crossed his mind. "Hey, wait a second… Aunt Fantina, can me and you practice Double Performances? I mean, Honchkrow and Mismagius gotta used to their new bodies after all."

"(You ain't lying.)" Honchkrow grunted, "(I feel heavier.)"

"Yes! Yes! C'est excellent!" Fantina gushed as she span around again, conveniently putting enough space between herself and her nephew that equaled the length of a contest stage. Ian and the others sweatdropped in unison. "I am always happy to assist my family!" With a final twirl, she tossed up two Poke Balls with a flair, sending out her own Drifblim and Gengar.

Ian recalled the others, leaving out Honchkrow and Mismagius as they floated in front of him. Sure, this was only a practice battle, but an emulous thought forced its way through his mind.

_"One day, this'll be an official stage, and I'll be the one winning, Fantina."_


	8. Child of the Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Pokemon is copyrighted to Satoshi Tajiri and Game Freak (characters, concept, and creatures).
> 
> Author Notes: Also, in case anyone didn't know, in the Pokemon Story canon, the Grand Festival came AFTER the Lily of the Valley Conference. In the actual anime canon, it's the other way around. At first, this was an oversight on my part, but this has become so ingrained into the story timeline that it'd too be inconvenient to fix it at this point. So, this chapter marks the point of slight canon divergence.

**Child of the Dark**  
  
Ash Ketchum had done it. After a long g adventure in the Sinnoh Region, from dealing with enemies such as Hunter J and Team Galactic to participating in competitions like the Wallace Cup and the Hearthome City Tag Battle, Ash finally won his eighth Gym Badge.   
  
Living up to the tale of being the most powerful Sinnoh Gym Leader, Volkner gained an early lead on Ash, but his confidence never wavered. Pikachu and Infernape carried the rest of the team against Volkner's strong Electric types. Ash was particularly proud of Infernape. It mastered control of Blaze and beat Volkner's Luxray with it, earning him the Beacon Badge. Now, the Sinnoh League was within reach for the 'Pride of Pallet Town.'  
  
Now, it was time to backtrack; the Sinnoh League Conference waited at Lily of the Valley Island. That led to now: him, Dawn, and Brock retracing their steps out of Sunyshore City. By now, they had reached a small forest part that bordered the exit to the city and Sinnoh's Route 222. All the while, Ash stared at the Beacon Badge, reveling in the sense of accomplishment.   
  
"Ash, how long are you going to look at that badge?" Dawn asked, giggling.   
  
"Sorry, it's just… I'm finally going to the Sinnoh League!" Ash replied, finally putting badge away in its appropriate spot.   
  
"Now, now, Ash," Brock spoke up, smiling as he shook his head. Ash was still the same excitable kid he first met, "I know you're proud, but let's not get ahead of ourselves. You still have work to do, and we got to support Dawn during the Grand Festival."  
  
"Don't worry, I haven't forgotten," Ash said. He tossed a grin to the coordinator's way. "No need to worry, right?"  
  
Dawn flashed a toothy smile. "That's right!"  
  
As the young heroes laughed, a pair of glowing green eyes watched their every moment from the darkness between the trees. After enough surveillance, the eyes vanished, having confirmed its targets. Just then, Pikachu's ears twitched, alerting him of something. The Electric type looked over his shoulder but saw nothing at all. Dismissing it, Pikachu looked forward again. As soon as it did, his ears twitched again. _"(Is someone having a battle nearby or something?)"_ The Mouse Pokemon looked behind once more.   
  
A jagged, psychotic grin and narrowed, featureless eyes stared right back at him from the shadows.   
  
Pikachu let out a high-pitched shriek as he stumbled off Ash's shoulder and fell to the ground. "Pikachu! What's wrong?" Ash knelt, trying to see what was the problem.  Pikachu pointed in the right direction, but there was nothing. Nothing at all. Just normal trees and bushes.   
  
Dawn placed her a hand on her hip, her other arm cradling Piplup."Did you have a bad daydream or something?" It was the only logical explanation she could come up with.   
  
"(N-no, no, no! Don't joke like that! I really saw something!)" Pikachu argued, his nerves on overdrive from fright. Ash and Brock exchanged nonplussed looks to each other. This was just odd of him.    
  
"Well, whatever it was, Pikachu, it's gone now," Ash said as he picked up the Electric type. When Pikachu was able to see the space behind his trainer, his heart plummeted from its chest to the bottom of its body.   
  
The face loomed behind Ash and the others right now, in plain sight, waiting for them to turn around and witness the shock of their lives.   
  
"( _There it is_!)" Impulsively, Pikachu jumped out of Ash’s grasp and unleashed a Thunderbolt. The face retreated into the shadows, dodging the attack. As he landed on the ground, Pikachu constantly looked around for the mystery creature. His reaction finally caught Ash’s, Dawn’s, and Brock’s attention.  
  
“Pikachu, _what’s_ there? Talk to me!” Ash himself started to look around for the unknown creature. At this point, he had no reason to doubt Pikachu. Then, he saw the same eyes and mouths in the shadows between the trees. “What the-?!”  
  
“(All are victims to their most primal emotions.)”  
  
Just then, black smoke seeped through the trees, enough to blanket the area in darkness. Ash and the others started coughing and covered their irritated eyes. “It’s a—” Brock paused to wretch, “Smokescreen!”   
  
A sinister chuckled resonated in the black cloud, and the gang saw glowing eyes and a mouth flash in front of them. “P-Pikachu!” Ash coughed out, “Th-Thunderbolt!” The electric mouse’s ears perked up at the command. Complying, Pikachu generated electricity in his cheeks and released a jolt of lightning at the apparition. The Thunderbolt tore through the Smokescreen, but the target itself sidestepped the attack.   
  
Right afterwards, the Smokescreen dissipated and revealed a Spiritomb in their midst. The Forbidden Pokemon was smirking, enjoying their misfortune. “(What’s the matter? Scared?)”  
  
“It’s a Spiritomb!” Ash recalled their last encounter with a Spiritomb, a rampaging one that wouldn’t rest until it was sealed again. This called for action. “Pikachu, keep attacking!”  
  
Dawn threw Piplup into the air. “Help out, Piplup!”  
  
Brock tossed out a Poke Ball. “Croagunk, back them up!”  
  
The three Pokemon sprang into action, sending out a bolt of lightning, stream of bubbles, and a storm of poison needles. Spiritomb brew a spiral of purple wind, abating all three attacks. Led by Pikachu, they went in close range. Even though Pecks, Iron Tails, and Poison Jabs came from all directions, Spiritomb floated around to dodge every strike, laughing all the while.   
  
But, soon, the laughter stopped. Spiritomb no longer enjoyed itself. “(I grow weary of this.)” Its eyes flashed and, with a roar, it casted Ominous Wind, blowing away all three Pokemon. “(Barely able to sate my boredom.)” Spiritomb watched as Ash, Dawn, and Brock tended to their fallen partners.   
  
“Oh, so this is where you floated off to.”   
  
Ash, Dawn, and Brock turned to see a black-haired boy, more or less around the latter’s age, walking out from behind some of the trees, arms crossed. His black cape flowed behind him, ominous like a tall shadow. His sea green eyes glanced over to Spiritomb, who made a bowing motion.   
  
“If that Spiritomb is yours,” Ash pointed accusingly at the person, “You need to put a leash on it! It almost scared us to death!”   
  
The teen’s gaze lingered at them for a couple more seconds before falling on Spiritomb. He appeared ready to reprimand it when a grin formed on his face. “You learn fast,” he said, Spiritomb matching his sinister smile.  
  
Something inside Dawn’s head snapped. In that moment, a disdain for the boy surfaced, and she had every desire to tell him about it. Dropping Piplup to the ground, the bluenette stomped over to him, an inferno of hatred burning in her azure eyes. She held one finger up to his face. “All right, mister, look here—"  
  
“First of all, _space_!” The man put his hand in Dawn’s face and kept her at arms’ length. “Second of all, it’s not ‘mister.’ It’s Ian, Ian Darusu.” A growl escaped Dawn as she flailed, trying to get closer, but Ian used his one hand to stop her. In fact, he found her pitiful attempts almost amusing. “Also, didn’t your mom teach you it’s not polite to point, Blueberry?”   
  
“B-Blueberry?” Dawn sputtered, taking several steps back. “My name is _Dawn_! D-A-W-N! Memorize it!”  
  
Ian lolled his head back, as if the conversation was putting him to sleep, as he put his hands inside the pockets of his grey slacks. “I’ll try, Blueberry.”   
  
Dawn released an offended gasp, crossed her arms, and turned to her head with her nose in the air. Ash and Brock scratched their heads, unsure of what to do or what else to say. Recovering from his fall, Piplup shot back to his feet and glared at Ian’s Spiritomb, who noticed him and flashed the Water type another crooked grin. Gritting his teeth, Piplup tugged on Dawn’s boot to get her attention and pointed at Spiritomb. “(Come on, Dawn, challenge those posers to a battle! Let’s beat them down!)”  
  
Spiritomb bellowed with laughter. “(You, the mouse, and the frog together couldn’t lay a body part on me. You stand little chance against me on your own.)” Its green eyes flashed with excitement. “(But… I was never one to deny a challenge. Yes, I do believe I’ve yet to be satisfied.)”  
  
“It looks like there’s one way to settle this.” Dawn tossed a daring smirk at the older person. “I challenge you—“  
  
Ian waved her away. “I’m busy.” He almost laughed when Dawn did a double take so hard she almost lost her balance. “I’m preparing for the upcoming Pokemon Contest in Sunyshore. Matter of fact, I’m a little sidetracked right now talking to you guys.”  
  
 _"Pokemon Contest?”_ Dawn gathered two things just from that: Ian was a Pokemon Coordinator like her, and he had yet to get all five Contest Ribbons like her. She finally found some leverage against him. “Well, well, well, it looks like you’re a bit behind me.” Pride welling up at the sight of his confused look, Dawn pulled out her Ribbon Case and showcased her five ribbons. “Read ‘em and weep!”  
  
Ian’s dominant air actually broke, jaw slacking as he released sputters from his mouth. This woman actually had more ribbons than him. He made a sound, a cross between a huff and a snarl, as he regained his composure. Though from the mischievous grin on Dawn’s face, it was too late to save face. “Sounds like you haven’t faced real competition, Blueberry. Don’t worry, I’ll seek to rectify that at the Grand Festival.”  
  
Dawn was now having fun engaging in witty banter with Ian. “ _If_ you even make it~” She taunted in a singsong voice. Right after she said that, the girl felt something cold on her neck running down her spine like the chill of death. Dawn turned around to see Ian’s Spiritomb, and she released a high-pitched yelp.   
  
As Spiritomb dodged swats of Dawn’s arms and Ian snickered, Ash and Brock shook their heads at the scene. “Well. That’s one way to introduce yourself to somebody,” Brock said with a sigh.   
  
Annoyed by Ian’s Spiritomb, Piplup decided to help out his trainer. Rearing his head back, Piplup released a stream of bubbles at the Ghost/Dark type. Spiritomb saw it coming but couldn’t do anything as the Bubble Beam hit its face, sending it backwards. Its grin vanished, turning into a sneer as Spiritomb locked eyes with Piplup. “(That’s your _only_ freebie.)”   
  
Even without their trainers, Piplup and Spiritomb were ready to fight here and now. Before anything else could be done, however, the latter sensed another presence. “(Who goes there?)” Spiritomb turned its back to Piplup, looking up to see something jump out of the forest canopy and into the sunlight.   
  
A Lucario landed right in front of Spiritomb, his eyes glaring warily at the Forbidden Pokemon. “(Only cowards torment the weak and pick on the surprised.)”  
  
Spiritomb deadpanned. “(Something tell me you’re singling me out because of my appearance.)”  
  
“Hey, look, a Lucario.” Ash pointed out, examining it. He tried to see if he knew this one, and with the sizeable number he met in Sinnoh, it was likely. But since it was focused on protecting them from Ian’s Spiritomb, Lucario made no attempt to acknowledge them.  
  
Brock looked around the area, trying to spot any nearby passersby. No wild Pokemon existed around these parts, so it must belong to someone else. “So where is its trainer?”   
  
At that moment, he saw the bushes rustle and a boy around his age emerged from them. "Lucario, don’t run off like that when we’re busy practicing.”  
  
Lucario turned to him and bowed. “(My apologies, Master Aaron. I sensed danger and sought to oust it.)”  
  
And, thus, Ian was face-to-face with his best friend and rival. Jacob already told him of his presence in Sinnoh, but to see him was a different beast. He remained stone-faced as Dawn and her friends turned to him as well. “Hey, Aaron! Good to see you again,” Ash greeted, the boys exchanging a high-five.   
  
Aaron chuckled. “We really should stop meeting like this.” He then looked to see Ian glaring at him. His own mood plummeted to indifference. He wasn’t sure what to say, having no experience talking to someone after a broken fellowship. Ash and the others picked up on the tense air and stood there, feeling something akin to bad blood. Finally, Aaron swallowed thickly and said, “Hey, Ian. Long time no see.”  
  
“Sure has been,” Ian replied.   
  
“Wait, you two know each other?”  
  
“Yeah,” Ian responded, “We were travel buddies for a time, then we parted ways to pursue our own goals.” That wasn’t the full story, but they didn’t need to know that. “So what are you doing here, Aaron?”  
  
Aaron crossed his arms, adopting a firm front even though he was embarrassed to admit this. “I need one more Ribbon.”  
  
Ian grinned and chuckled, putting his hands inside his pockets. “Well, well, the Legend To Be isn’t infallible after all.”  
  
Aaron frowned. “Why do you insist on branding us with these silly names that carry no meaning?”  
  
“Because I know it annoys you to no end.”  
  
“Then stop.”  
  
“Why? Does that throw you off your game?”  
  
The brunette narrowed his eyes. “You of all people should know I got game. I’m equal to the challenge.”  
  
Ian returned the look, still grinning. “And you should know I am _above_ the challenge.” He snapped his fingers, waking up his napping Spiritomb. It floated to his side immediately. “I’ll see you at the contest. You’ll see how much better I’ve gotten.” He tossed his cape behind and walked out, disappearing between the trees.  
  
Ash placed his hands on his hips, facing where Ian left. “Man. What’s up with that guy?”   
  
Aaron placed a hand on his hat and lowered the brim to cover his eyes. “I don’t mean to cut this short, but I need to practice.” He started walking off without a reply. “Come, Lucario.” The Aura Pokemon bowed goodbye to the others and followed his trainer.   
  
Brock scratched his, stumped as he watched Aaron go. “What do you guys make of that?”  
  
Dawn shook her head. “I don’t know at all.”  
  
Ash glanced back and forth between the spots Aaron and Ian departed. He wasn’t the smartest person in the world, but he certainly wasn’t stupid. For a moment, the tension in the air was so thick you could cut it with a knife. It was obvious they had history together, but how did they go from traveling companions to this? “It kind of reminded me of and me and Gary before we got along.”  
  
After a few seconds of nothing but silence, Dawn started walking back to the direction of Sunyshore City. “Well, only one thing to do now and that’s go to the Contest Hall and see how they do!” This was the perfect opportunity to scout out two potential opponents for the Grand Festival, especially this late when they probably have hit their skill peak.   
  
That, and she wanted to see that jerk Ian lose.   
  


* * *

  
  
"Good afternoon, Sunyshore City!"  
  
Hundreds of screaming fans thronged the Contest Hall to spectate another exciting Pokémon Contest.  Off to the side of the gold stage were the judges' podiums perpendicular to the red curtains that concealed the backstage entrance. Among today's crowd, Ash, Dawn, and Brock sat near the middle of the roaring crowd.   
  
"Greetings, fans and coordinators of all ages," Marian continued, standing in the middle of the sunrays leaking through the ceiling lattice, "The time for the Grand Festival is approaching closer and closer, and these Coordinates here today are trying to get that call to the ball, the Sunyshore Contest Ribbon! But this isn’t any regular old contest. We’re functioning under the Double Performance rule. Yes, this will be a great preview for what is to be seen at the Grand Festival, so without further ado, let’s begin!"  
  
The coordinators waiting in the back prepared to give their best to gain admission to the Grand Festival.  The first one set the bar high, giving such an excellent performance she received a standing ovation. The next one seemed lackluster in comparison, and the third person was even booed by some of the audience members.   
  
“And, now, for our fourth contestant, hailing from Lavender Town, Ian Darusu!”  
  
Unfazed by the precedents, Ian strolled out, tossing his black cape behind him. He wore a blood red, double-breasted suit decorated with a black rose on his left buttonhole, black pants, and matching footwear. He took out his Poke Balls and threw them into the air. The Capsule Seals released purple smoke and black skulls. In the dark mist, a pair of green and red glowing eyes flashed as Spiritomb and Mismagius floated out.   
  
Aaron, wearing the same outfit as he did at Mesa Verde Town, raised an eyebrow at pure Ghost-type. _“Huh. She finally evolved after all this time.”_  
  
Ian could hardly contain his excitement, forming a grin. “Spiritomb, ambience please. Mismagius, make your canvas.”  
  
Spiritomb floated all the way up to the ceiling where the overhanging lights were. Using Smokescreen, it cloaked the lights in a black mist, causing the whole arena to darken. Ignoring the murmurs of the crowd, Mismagius was up next. Placing her ‘arms’ on the floor, magical crimson tentacles emerged from the gems on her body. Her arms and tendrils sunk into the floor via Shadow Sneak. Soon enough, the shadows cloaking the stage, outlined in red for better visual, darkened and began to move by Mismagius’s will.   
  
“Ladies and gentlemen,” Ian spoke loud enough for all to hear without being dramatic-sounding, “you are about to bear witness to the tale of the Black Fog.”  
  
Mismagius manipulated the shadows to depict everyday life, people walking around minding their own business in the city. “In ancient times, human beings worshipped Pokemon like gods for their awesome power.” At this point, Spiritomb descended and phased into the floor. A superimposed image of it appeared in the scene, Mismagius immediately making all humans stop and bow in reverence.   
  
“But times changed and we reached a common ground, Pokemon and trainer fighting side-by-side as equals.” Now, Spiritomb was fighting a Nidorina and a Gengar, the trainers on either side making commands. Despite being on a different plane than the audience, once attacks connected, it created an explosion that erupted through the floor in a shower of red and black.  
  
“Except for one…” In the middle of the battle, a giant shadow suddenly formed behind them. It was a giant Haunter with a wide, crooked mouth and large eyes with contracted pupils. “Terror of the night. Bane of the day. The eater of souls. The Black Fog.” The humans ran for cover while Spiritomb, acting horrified, floated away as the Haunter razed the city. Plumes of red, matching Mismagius’s tendrils, shot out of the stage with each building destroyed.    
  
Most of the audience could not tear their eyes away even as they squirmed in their spots. This boy and his Pokemon were turning shadow puppetry into a work of surreal art. Pikachu and Piplup covered only one of each other’s eyes, frightened but captivated. “For eons, he has attacked, hungry and relentless,” Ian narrated, picking up the pace, “Man, woman, and child are all equal in his eyes.”  
  
Spiritomb took over the role of the Black Fog, cackling manically as it loomed above cowering humans. Some of the audience members screamed out as the shadow descended upon its victims. At one point, Mismagius used Inferno on the floor, giving the impression the setting was set ablaze by the Black Flog.   
  
“Until one brave trainer decided enough was enough.”  
  
A battle ensued, the massive Haunter desperately fighting off the hero of the tale and was eventually driven to back its lair.  
  
“Arrogant to a fault, the Black Fog would never submit to the will of a human.”  
  
The Black Fog was cornered, staring down a thrown Poke Ball.  
  
“And, thus, his reign of terror ends with a bang.”  
  
As soon as Ian said ‘bang,’ Mismagius suddenly used Screech while Spiritomb used Ominous Wind. A bomb went off out of nowhere. The audience screamed and some took cover, taken completely off-guard. Once the smoke and flares settled, the lights returned the normal. Center-stage, Mismagius and Spiritomb acted as the giant Haunter’s hands, making the smoke and darkness to keep its shape while Ian sat on top like a king on his throne. “All that remains is a statue, a mere pathetic shell of its former glory.”  
  
Some of the spectators unhesitatingly clapped and whistled while others were more restrained in their applause. “Well, that was certainly one of our most unique performances,” Marian commented as Ian and his Pokemon sauntered off, “Who else but Ian would think to dedicate their time to telling a ghost story like that up close and personal? Amazing!”  
  
Ash took off his hat and wiped off the sweat building up at his brow. “Who _does_ that kind of stuff? My heart’s still racing.”  
  
“Well, you have to give him credit. It was unique,” Brock replied, arms crossed, “And the object of a performance is to bring out a reaction from the crowd and the judges. Even if it was unconventional, Ian did just that.”  
  
Backstage, things resumed without a hitch. Although, Aaron continued to stare vacantly at the screen as he mulled over what he just saw. “Wow. He’s gotten good.” He remembered, back in their Kanto and Johto campaigns, Ian tended to rely on primitive tactics like cheap jump scares. Now look at him.   
  
Floating by his side, Magneton nudged the brunette. “(You aren’t getting cold feet, are you? Come on, smile for me, Aaron. Show me some confidence.)” When Aaron looked at him and forced out a smile, Magneton made a happy expression. “(Excellent. Now go out there and do you.)”  
  
Aaron nodded and, as soon as the backstage director called his name, he walked out. _“How come I’m not as confident as I want to be?”_  
  


* * *

  
  
Hauling Empoleon by the talons, Skarmory soared through the air, generating turbulence as Empoleon unleashed water. Once a sprinkler effect was created, Aaron ordered Empoleon to fire a light Ice Beam. The ice crystals that formed reflected the lights of the sun and complimented the untouched water, hues of blue painting the stage and the air around it.   
  
The two kept up the act for a few seconds before Aaron snapped his fingers. Skarmory dive-bombed to where he was while letting go of Empoleon. The steel bird hovered behind Aaron, wings outstretched, while the Emperor Pokemon landed in front on both feet with one fin on the floor. The three received a decent applause.   
  
Once backstage, Aaron took off his hat and breathed a sigh of relief. _“I think the pressure is getting to me.”_  
  
A deep chuckle made Aaron’s skin crawl and the hairs on his nape stand on end. Looking off to the side, he saw Ian standing near the doorway, one leg against the wall and hands in his pockets. “Man, Aaron, I’ve seen much better out of you.” He cracked one eye open. “A water-ice performance? So cliché. Though you get props for using Skarmory.”  
  
Aaron frowned and looked away, heading to the nearest TV set. “I shine better in Contest Battles anyway.”  
  
Ian followed him, wanting to see the results of the Appeal Round. “You and I both.”  
  
Soon enough, TV screens all around the Contest Hall showed the results of the Appeal Round at Marian’s behest. Of the people who advanced to the second round, Ian received second place whereas Aaron got dead last. Ian shrugged his shoulders, pleased. “Should have known that Emilia chick who went first got the highest marks.”  
  
Aaron slumped in relief. “Barely made it.” The hardest part of the contest was done. Now, the computers took the image of those moving on, scrambled them, and randomly placed them on spots in a tournament bracket.  Aaron noticed, if he and Ian beat their opponents, they would be meeting each other in the semifinals of the Sunyshore City Contest.   
  
If Ian knew that himself, he didn't show it. He raised his arms and stretched his back until it popped. “Well. Time to go formulate my plan of action. Catch you later, Aaron.”  
  
Aaron walked the opposite direction. With time to spare until it was his turn, he needed some fresh air to clear his head. He went out to the vending machines and got himself a bottle of water. As he unscrewed the cap, he thought whose bright idea was it to have him face Ian now of all times. He wanted to get his fifth ribbon and relax until the big stage.   
  
Aaron started to drink and then stopped. That was enough water. Now he needed some air. He started walking. He could hear the roaring of the crowd within as the first battle raged. He drank some more and stopped. That was enough. It was only a matter of time before he’d be out there again. He had to hurry. Lucario and Shieldon had to be completely prepared.   
  
He stepped outside. People were everything. It was too loud. Everything was too loud. He couldn’t train in this.   
  
He turned back around and went inside. But if he stayed inside, there’s no way he’d win. The air was thick. He drank some more water.  
  
Aaron suddenly tossed the bottle over his shoulder into the trashcan, half-finished. The water and the air inside made it hard to breathe.   
  
He turned around to face the doors, opened them, but didn’t move forward. Too loud. The audience cheered. Even louder.   
  
His heart raced. His arms grew numb, pins and needles starting at his fingers and racing up his arms like wildfire. All consuming. Pounding. Harder. Faster. _“I can’t—!”_  
  
“Uh, Aaron?”  
  
A hand grabbed his shoulder. Reality settled back in, and all was well again. Aaron slowly turned around as his breathing evened. It was Ash, Dawn, and Brock, faces cloaked with concern over him. “H-How long have you guys been there?”  
  
“We called your name like twice already,” Ash replied, taking his hand away from him.  
  
Aaron averted his eyes, embarrassed. “I’m sorry.”  
  
Ash, Dawn, and Brock took him outside to actually get fresh air this time. Brock even fixed Aaron a cup of green tea to clear his mind and calm him down. He took a long swig of it and sighed in relief once done. “Much better.” He acknowledged Brock with a nod. “Thanks.”  
  
“Not a problem.” Brock studied his demeanor and posture for any telltale signs. “Are you overworking yourself, Aaron?”  
  
“At this point, I don’t know anymore.” Aaron figured he might as well confide in them. “I feel better than when I was at the Wallace Cup, that’s for sure, and I felt fine before I realized Ian was apart of this Contest. Our rivalry used to be pretty intense even as we traveled together. Now, here I am wondering if I’ll even make it to the Grand Festival with an obstacle like him in my way.” He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. “I don’t want my hard work to fail me now of all times.”  
  
Seeing him hang his head, Dawn reached over and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Aaron, did I ever tell you I was eliminated in the Appeal Round?”  
  
Aaron winced. “Ouch.”  
  
“Twice in a row?”  
  
“Double ouch.”  
  
Dawn hugged Piplup as she recalled everything about that unfortunate losing streak. “I remember feeling so down about myself, wondering if I would ever become a great Pokemon Coordinator like my mom.” She looked back at the older coordinator with a smile as bright as the sun. “I know it must be hard being as good as you are with no one to support you, so I’m here to tell you no need to worry! You got this! Just calm keep and let it go.” It was strange. When she first met Aaron in Mesa Verde Town, he was the pinnacle of cool, self-assured calmness with skill to match. To think he was just a regular person with his own worries never occurred to Dawn until now.  
  
Aaron chuckled, but it at least brought out a smile. “Must be fun being young with no care in the world.”  
  
“You make it sound like you’re an old man,” Ash said, deadpanning. He shook his head with a sigh. “If you ask me, you’re overthinking things. Just go out and have fun! Think with your heart sometimes, not your head.”  
  
Aaron deadpanned himself. “I don’t think I can agree with that.”  
  
“Then just be yourself. Don’t stress more than you need to.”  
  
Spending time with them lifted Aaron’s mood. Before on the verge of a panic attack, he was now normal again. With a smile, he stood back up, tall and proud. “Thanks, guys, I needed that. I think I’ll be fine now.” He returned the cup to Brock and walked off, back in action. “Watch me work.”  
  


* * *

  
  
The semifinals finally arrived. The first match came and went with the favorite-to-win almost embarrassing her opponent. The audience starved for a more exciting battle, Marian wasted no time introducing the next set of combatants. “We have one more to go before we reach the conclusion of the Sunyshore City Contest, and we hope it’s just as great as the last one. We have Aaron Shadow of Metropolis Town and Ian Darusu of Lavender Town!”  
  
Flicking his cape behind him, Ian took note of Aaron’s posture – arms crossed and a hardened stare from beneath the rim of his hat. It almost looked like a glare. Ian raised an eyebrow. “That’s quite a focused look you got here, Aar. Did something happen?”  
  
“Nothing,” Aaron replied, “Just trying to figure out how to make this quick and easy.”  
  
Ian’s eyes twitched, unsuccessfully suppressing a sneer. “There goes that smugness again.”  
  
Aaron gasped, offended, uncrossing his arms and gesturing to himself. “ _I’m_ smug?! Look who’s talking!”   
  
“Contestants, please bring out your Pokemon!” Marian’s chipper voice brought the two boys back to the matter at hand. Aaron and Ian retrieved two Poke Balls each, threw them into the air, no Capsule Seals necessary, and released their Pokemon. Spiritomb and Honchkrow floated in front of Ian while Lucario and Shieldon were on the floor.  
  
Upon seeing Shieldon, Ian chuckled. “You must be neglecting the poor girl. She hasn’t evolved yet after all this time?”  
  
Shieldon yawned, lying on the ground. “(That’s too much trouble.)”  
  
Spiritomb spotted the Aura Pokemon and its jagged grin widened, anticipating a great showdown. “(So fate brings us here. I hope you do not disappoint. I’ve hungered for the glory of a battle between us.)”  
  
Lucario groaned, already feeling a headache coming on. “(Not you again.)”  
  
“Five minutes on the clock! Begin!”  
  
“I’ll take the first step.” More eager than ever, Aaron issued a command. “Shieldon, Metal Sound! Lucario, Dark Pulse!” Still lying on the ground, Shieldon tapped her chin on the floor, releasing a sound wave. Lucario, meanwhile, generated a ball of darkness and shot out a beam of rings. When the two moves came in contact, the dark rings expanded to cover more range.   
  
“Spiritomb, Smokescreen. Honchkrow, kick it up faster!”  
  
As The Forbidden Pokemon spewed out smoke, Honchkrow circled around him at fast speeds, making the smoke stir like a dust storm. By the time their opponent’s attack reached them, the explosion only helped further cloak the stage in darkness. Lucario and Shieldon inched closer to one another, back-to-back, trying to find their targets in the thick blackness.   
  
Lucario closed his eyes, intending to use his Aura sensors, but a sinister chuckle distracted him. “(Show yourself, Spiritomb!)”   
  
“(Wrong guess.)” A bird call, one like a falcon in particular, sounded behind him.   
  
“Night Slash!”   
  
The Smokescreen was blown away in one quick motion. Honchkrow floored both Steel types with a single stroke of its glowing wings. “A nice use of guerrilla tactics to steal Aaron’s momentum.” As Marian spoke, Aaron’s points dropped ninety percent.   
  
Aaron took a deep breath. _“Great. He packs so much more power now.”_  
  
Ian smirked, enjoying the brunette’s discomfort. “Let’s keep up the pressure. Spiritomb, fire off Dark Pulse!”   
  
“Match him blow-for-blow, Lucario! Aura Sphere!” While Spiritomb launched a salvo of dark rings, Lucario generated Aura Spheres in both paws, tossed them, and kept doing so to keep the attack at bay. As the two moves clashed, Ian’s and Aaron’s points dropped by ten. Figuring this stalemate was pointless, Aaron gave Shieldon a directive, “Shieldon, I need you to move again. Go!”  
  
“(Okaaaaaay.)” She got off the floor. Shieldon sprinted over to Lucario and springboarded off his back, gaining enough height to be heading to Spiritomb. Receiving Iron Head as a command, her head was covered in a white aura that engulfed her whole body.   
  
Ian frowned. “I don’t think so. Honchkrow, Sky Attack!”  
  
Shooting out from behind Spiritomb, Honchkrow’s body glowed white, a color that reflected all the stage lights, and clashed with Shieldon midair. Both fighters were forced back to their original positions. Honchkrow smirked at the Steel/Rock type. “(No hard feelings, sweetheart, go back to chilling.)”  
  
Out of that brief scuffle, Marian kept her eyes on the dark bird’s execution. “What a beautiful Sky Attack that was!” The judges agreed, dropping Aaron’s total to 75 percent. Ian’s 90 in comparison looked solid.   
  
“Come on, Aaron.” Ian sighed exasperatedly, placing his hands on his hips. Spiritomb and Honchkrow floated in front of him at the ready. “That can’t be all you got. This is pretty lame.” His sinister smile returned full force as he licked his lips. “Victory won’t be as sweet if I can’t get it when you guys aren't battling your best. I got a Ribbon to claim and a fourth consecutive Grand Festival to enter.”  
  
Aaron offered his own, much weaker grin. “Don’t ahead of yourself. This is just the semifinals.” He deliberately avoided the point. He glanced at the clock. It was a little past the 3-minute mark. He needed to gain the upper hand soon, and this was the best time to do it. “Lucario, fire Aura Sphere. Shieldon, follow up with Shock Wave!”  
  
“(We won’t surrender!)” Lucario throwing up another ball of energy, Shieldon fired a jolt of electricity. After it struck the Aura Sphere, a ring of static surrounded it, making it look like the planet Saturn. Ian’s points decreased from ninety to eighty.   
  
Gritting his teeth, Ian swung his arm as he bellowed a quick order, “Honchkrow, Heat Wave! Spiritomb, Ominous Wind! Get rid of it!”  
  
Honchkrow lifted his head like a boss looking down on his lackeys. “(We won’t either, bub!)” Spreading his wings, the dark bird brought his head and wings down, creating an orange gust of heat.  
  
“(So don’t sound so presumptuous,)” Spiritomb fired off a gale of purple and black from within the depths of its spectral body. The two gusts mixed together to form a drill of heat and darkness. It pierced through the opposing combination, fragmenting it into a shower of sparks. Aaron’s points reduced from 75 to 65. That done, Spiritomb gazed at the Aura Pokemon. “(You and I are quite alike when you strip away the folderol.)”  
  
Lucario growled, forming a hidden fist. “(I am nothing like you. I fight for honor, for victory, for my friends and master. Most importantly, I fight to protect the weak.)” Receiving Metal Claw as a command, Lucario created three claws on each paw and sprinted forth. Shieldon trotted after as backup. Honchkrow flew towards the oncoming Lucario, wings cloaked in purple energy. The two clashed repeatedly as Lucario kept talking. “(As a hapless Riolu, I was stolen three times but, by the grace of the heavens, I was returned home. No one should have to experience the pain I and Aaron did. You, a Pokemon fueled only by a lust for battle and glory, cannot compare to me.)”  
  
Spiritomb cackled. “(A nice answer… if this were a fairytale. You are not some knight in shining armor, and I not an evil overlord. We are Pokemon under the beck and call of our masters. There is only so much you can do.)”  
  
“(Spare me.)” Lucario and Honchkrow collided once more, forcing each other back. The Aura Pokemon still glared at the Forbidden Pokemon. “(Better yet, let’s stop talking. I shall let my actions prove me true.)”  
  
Spiritomb laughed with more fervor. That was exactly what it wanted to hear. A more earnest response, a promise for a more exhilarating battle. “(Yes, Lucario! Be not a slave to someone’s misfortune but an agent of your own will!)” Both Aaron and Ian shouted out Dark Pulse. Spiritomb and Lucario obliged, the moves meeting mid-stage. “(I will gladly fight all those who think themselves powerful, but in the end, you too shall be found wanting!)”  
  
By the time the scuffle ended, Aaron’s points sat at 40 percent while Ian still retained a commanding lead at 65 percent. Having sustained damage, Spiritomb and Lucario panted, staring each other down. Honchkrow and Shieldon, meanwhile, exchanged glances between them, silenced by the tension. Neither seemed to care about the cheering or the judges.   
  
“(I so totally feel like a third wheel,)” Shieldon said.  
  
Honchkrow rubbed the back of his head with his wing. “(You and me both.)”  
  
“Only a minute and a half remaining in this semifinal battle!”  
  
Ian felt tingles run up his spine. His grin grew more maniacal. Victory was just on the horizon. If he wasn’t on the clock, Ian would’ve paused to savor the moment. Although happy on the outside, his competitive flame within still burned as he eyed his former friend. _“How dare you, Aaron Shadow. You became a Coordinator later than me. You were inspired by_ me _. Yet you win a Ribbon Cup before I do. After beating me in the first battle round of the Hoenn Grand Festivals, you go on to steal my glory!”_ The dark-haired boy threw his hands up in dramatic fashion, cape flaring up as a result. “Like we practiced, gentlemen. Smokescreen! Heat Wave! The end approaches!”  
  
Exhaling a ball of smoke on the ground, Spiritomb formed a plume of the stuff around himself and Honchkrow. Inside, a light flashed. It grew larger and larger, brighter and brighter. Ian closed his eyes. “Bloom in full splendor.” The bud burst. With the way the orange heat and black smoke dissipated, it resembled a dark flower opening up. Several ‘ooh’s resounded.   
  
“Beautiful, just beautiful!” Marian commentated as it went away. Aaron’s points were cut in half. “I think that just about clinches it, folks!”  
  
The announcement was music to Ian’s ears. _“This time… Oh, yes, THIS time, I will be the winner. I can prove my worth to everyone who’s doubted me by dethroning a Top Coordinator and making sure he can’t repeat!”_ He studied Aaron’s expression for any signs of defeat – none whatsoever. That was fine. Most people showed defiance to the end.   
  
Brock glimpsed the clock and the point deficit. “A little more than a minute left and 45% point difference. Aaron’s only chance at winning is to go for the knockout.”  
  
Dawn tightened her grip around Piplup. She tapped her foot repeatedly and anxiously. _“You can do it, Aaron. I believe in you. I want to face you at the Grand Festival too. Just like I do Zoey.”_  
  
Aaron’s brain raced to find solutions to the problem. He couldn’t be hasty, but he had to be proactive. Judging from the smug look on Ian’s face, he was more than happy to just sit there and let the clock run out. Lucario eyed the brunette over his shoulder. “(Have you forgotten my Ability, master?)”  
  
The lightbulb went off. “Justified… Aura Sphere!” Sensing the renewal in Aaron’s voice, Lucario raised a paw. An Aura Sphere, larger than ever before, formed rapidly above him. Honchkrow’s jaw dropped at the size while Spiritomb raised a nonexistent eyebrow.   
  
Ian narrowed his eyes. “I don’t care what you’re plotting, Aaron. It’s too late. Will-O-Wisp! Thunder Wave!”   
  
“(Still trying to play the part of hero?)” Spiritomb summoned purple orbs of fire in a circle around him. Honchkrow already began the assault by firing rings of electricity. “(Allow me to show you why heroes don’t become legends until they’re good and gone.)”  
  
Lucario reared back, preparing to fire the giant Aura Sphere. Seeing the attacks coming faster than expected, he gritted his teeth. _“(No! We’re so close!)”_  
  
A blur then flashed in front of the Aura Pokemon. “(I won’t allow it!)” Shieldon intercepted the moves. A cloak of fire wrapped around her, forcing her to kneel, while sparks of electricity paralyzed her.   
  
“(I won’t let your sacrifice go to waste!)” Lucario finally threw the giant Aura Sphere. Scowling, Spiritomb moved to take it head-on. The Fighting-type move harmlessly phased through the Ghost Pokemon. Lucario smirked. “(Watch your back.)” The attack exploded, the shockwave shaking the stage, and the force itself was enough to knock both Spiritomb and Honchkrow flat.   
  
“What an Aura Sphere!” Marian shouted. Ian’s points reducing by ten. “This isn’t over yet, folks. And for those unaware, Justified raises attack power every time it gets hit by a Dark-type move.”  
  
Ian growled. _“And I remember at least four times Lucario either clashed or was hit by one.”_ Luckily, he had another trick up his sleeve, one that would hopefully end this. Emilia was waiting in the final round. “An all-out attack, you two. Honchkrow, Sky Attack! Spiritomb, give him a boost with Dark Pulse.”  
  
“No, you don’t!” Aaron yelled out, “Shieldon, Metal Sound!”  
  
Darting forward, Honchkrow trilled as bright white coated his bulky body. Spiritomb flanked his behind, shooting out a beam of dark rings. The Dark Pulse hugged the charging Honchkrow, turning the white aura in a blazing purple specter, distorting the bird’s trills. Aaron’s points were cut in half yet again. Shieldon rose to her feet but collapsed immediately, residual electricity taking away her strength. Ever chivalrous, Lucario stood in the way. “(I got this!)” The Aura Pokemon declared confidently.   
  
“Metal Claw!”  
  
Crossing his arms to make an X, three claws appeared on Lucario’s hands—longer than before, sharper than any sword, and silver like the finest of ore. Waiting for the right moment, Lucario caught the charging Honchkrow with them. Both Pokemon gritted their teeth, feeling heavy resistance as they tried to overcome one another. Ian watched the precious seconds tick away. “I’m glad you’re fighting to the end. That’s the one thing we have in common, what makes us so great. Nothing stops us.”  
  
“I guess so.” Aaron smirked, causing Ian to frown. “Except I’m better.”  
  
“(Forgetting someone?)”   
  
Shieldon bounded off of Lucario’s back, now above Honchkrow and with a better view of Spiritomb. “Rock Slide, Shieldon! Make it count!” Eyes glowing, she summoned grey stones with light-blue outlines above her head. Withstanding the fire as it appeared, she willed the stones to slam into both Honchkrow and Spiritomb.  
  
The Forbidden Pokemon cried out like an animal caged, unable to move. “(It feels like I’m back in that condemned tower!)”  
  
Feeling Honchkrow slack up thanks to the Shield Pokemon’s timely intervention, Lucario released a roar of effort and completed the swipe of his claws. All of that power was thrown all the way back to the pinned Spiritomb.   
  
Ian’s, Spiritomb’s, and Honchkrow’s expressions were all the same that moment: shocked and disbelieving.   
  
Both dark creatures screeched in pain as the resulting explosion engulfed them. Ian and Aaron shielded their eyes with their cape and hat respectively. Some of the audience members closest to the stage had to do the same. Marian, on the other hand, did not react to that. “Ten, nine, eight, seven…”  
  
Before she reached zero, the smoke cleared to reveal the two knocked out. Lucario smirked in satisfaction. “(What kind of fighter are you if you can’t handle your own power?)”   
  
Despite being so close to time, the judges sounded the buzzer. “Just when it seemed like it was checkmate, the tables turn and it’s Aaron going on to the final round of the Sunyshore City Contest!”   
  
Ash sunk into his seat, as the people around him applauded for one of the more aggressive battles today. “Talk about a close call.” He inwardly admitted luck also played a factor in this victory. He caught Dawn smirking out of the corner of his eyes in a manner like Ian. He almost jumped out of his skin. “D-Dawn! What’s with that look?”  
  
Dawn turned to him, tilting her head innocently. “What are you talking about?”  
  
Brock laughed awkwardly and then mumbled under his breath, “She’s happy Ian lost.”  
  
Back on-stage, Ian scoffed and kicked imaginary dust on the floor. “So I’m behind now.” The dark-haired teen watched Aaron tend to his exhausted Lucario and sleepy Shieldon. He shoved his hands into his pockets. He didn’t feel half as bad as he did earlier. In fact, he felt honored. _“Hmph. So that win wasn’t a fluke, huh?”_  
  


* * *

  
  
“And Emilia widens the gap!”  
  
The final round of the Sunyshore City Contest had already reached its climax, and it was going the way most people expected. Emilia, the favorite-to-win, was giving Aaron more grief than even Ian did. Lucario and Shieldon were exhausted while a Roserade and Togetic continued to perform circles around them. The score stood 40%-80% in Emilia’s favor.   
  
Propping his arm, Ash rested his chin in his palm and drummed his fingers on his cheek. “Man, what’s he doing out there?” This time, his and his group sat near the exit hallway so they could meet up with Aaron to congratulate him afterwards. It appeared now the spot would be used for a quick exit to beat the crowd.   
  
“He’s burned out.”   
  
Ash, Dawn, and Brock turned around to see Ian leaning against the railing directly behind them, wearing his usual attire. Ash arched his brow. “He’s burned out? What do you mean?”  
  
Ian glanced at him as if he asked a stupid question. “He’s burned out,” he began to clarify, “Aaron, Lucario, and Shieldon caught heck trying to beat me. Now he has to go right back out there and fight that juggernaut? Emilia’s got Aar’s number. They can’t win.”  
  
“And they’re down for the count!”  
  
Before any of them realized it, the buzzer sounded. With a minute remaining on the clock, Lucario and Shieldon finally submitted. Even if they weren’t, the 20%-70% deficit was insurmountable. Emilia was simply in another league.   
  


* * *

  
  
By the time things winded down, it was sunset in Sunyshore City. Ash and company waited near the entrance for Aaron to emerge to offer their condolences. Meanwhile, they engaged in small talk. “So, Ash, what do you plan on doing for the conference?” Dawn asked, sitting on a bench and idly kicking her legs.   
  
Ash cupped his chin. He never gave it much thought until now. “Well, I’ve been wondering if the Pokemon I have can carry me through it all. I’ve got stiff competition.”  
  
“You’ve been to more than one region, right?” She asked, “Can’t you—” Something glided slightly across Dawn's back. A creepy-crawly sensation skittered its way from shoulder blade to shoulder blade. Shivering, color leaving her face, Dawn whipped around to face whatever was ghosting her skin “W-Who’s there?!”  
  
It was Ian, deadpanning at her. “Wow. That old trick actually frightened you?”  
  
“I HATE YOU!” Dawn raised Piplup above her head and threw him at Ian, their heads colliding with a thud.  
  
Magneton hovering by his side, Aaron arrived just in time to see Dawn using her own Pokemon as a weapon. “That must have hurt.” He walked over as Ian stood up with a scowl, pushing the giant bump back into his head. Before anyone said, he beat them to the punch. “I’m afraid I don’t have much time. I was hoping to be able to relax a little before the big one, but nope. Still have to get work done.”  
  
Ash playfully punched Aaron in the shoulder. “Don’t work too hard now. I want you at your best at the conference.”  
  
Aaron chuckled sheepishly, rubbing the spot. Ever since the Wallace Cup, Ash had been trying to get him to loosen up. “And you will. You two keep improving yourselves,” he said, looking at the sole girl, “especially you, Dawn. This’ll be your first Grand Festival so don’t get nervous.”  
  
Dawn winked. “No need to worry!”  
  
“No, no. I mean it, Dawn,” Aaron said more firmly, even taking a step closer, “I want you to succeed.”  
  
The blue-haired girl involuntarily stepped back. “Okay, okay, I get it. At least do me this much then. Try to make the Grand Festival.”  
  
Aaron smiled, picking up Piplup when he walked by and handing him to her. “Right. You have my word I’ll make it.”  
  
In the background, Ian rolled his eyes with a drawn-out groan. “I have to make a quick trip to the can to vomit before I leave.”   
  
Rather than return the snide remark, Aaron quickly turned around and caught up to him. “Wait, Ian!”  
  
Ian looked at him over his shoulder with half-lidded eyes. “What is it?”  
  
Aaron paused to collect his thoughts. This wasn’t easy, especially since this was their first time having a normal conversation since they left Hoenn. “There’s… no denying you improved. Perhaps it _was_ best you did your own thing. I may have won today, but my overall performance was sloppy.” He held out his hand. “You were the more impressive one. You probably would’ve fared better against Emilia even.”  
  
Ian blinked in shock. Incapable of figuring where this sudden display of kindness came from, his brain-to-mouth slipped up. “Oh, um… Well… That…” He cleared his throat to regain his composure and accepted the handshake. “Thanks, Aar. That really means a lot.” Retracting his hand, the Ghost-type trainer narrowed his eyes. “But I don’t want you getting too sloppy now. You better work hard to correct your mistakes.”   
  
Aaron smirked. Right now, he was proud to be a rival. “Sure will. I expect to see you at the Grand Festival too.”  
  
“No question about it. I’m sure there’s a last-minute contest somewhere.” Ian then gave Dawn his attention, who narrowed her eyes at him. He laughed sinisterly at the reaction. “I’ll see you there too… You and that ghost behind you.”  
  
She turned around so fast everyone almost got whiplash watching her. Predictably, nothing was there. Dawn shook with rage hearing Ian howl with laughter in the distance.  
  
Seeing him retreat, Dawn chucked Piplup once again at him. “YOU ARE SUCH A JERK!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ian's performance also doubled as a reference to the Electric Tale of Pikachu.


	9. Ash vs. Aaron: Part 1

**Sinnoh League Final: Ash vs. Aaron (Part 1)**

"Ladies and gentlemen, the today has come and that means the beginning of the final round of the Sinnoh League is here!" the announcer declared, his voice booming out of the speakers in the Lily of the Valley Island Conference stadium. The innumerable amounts of Pokemon and humans cheered loudly in their seats or positions.

"And as revealed yesterday before we dismissed you all," the announcer continued, "Our finalists are Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town!" The crowd cheered once more as the image of Ash's image appeared on the giant overhead screen. Ash himself grinned readily and waved to the audience; Pikachu was at his feet waving as well.

"And Aaron Shadow from Metropolis Town!" the crowd cheered once more as the image of Aaron appeared right beside Ash's as an equal amount of cacophony was unleashed into the sky. Aaron himself was already standing in his left-hand spot on the battlefield. His arms were crossed and the brim of his hat covered his closed eyes. Magneton was floating diligently beside him, uncaring of the cheers it and its trainer was receiving.

"Well, this is it." Brock commented as he crossed his arms, examining the two finalists surreptitiously.

"Yep," Dawn agreed as she interlaced her fingers that were in her lap, "this is an important battle for both Ash and Aaron. The winner literally takes all."

Barry who was sitting a row above and behind Brock and Dawn scoffed, "Pfft! Please! We all know Ash is gonna dominate Aaron!"

"I wouldn't be too sure." Conway disagreed, appearing out of nowhere beside of the blonde and holding his glasses as they glinted eerily.

"AHH!" Barry screamed as he awkwardly fell out of his seat.

Unfazed by Barry's scared reaction, Conway continued, "If you guys hadn't noticed how Aaron battled throughout the tournament, you would deduce that Aaron has the superior battling style between him and Ash. Heh heh heh."

Barry shot straight back up and pointed accusingly at the green-haired trainer, "I swear, if you do that one more time, you're gonna get a BIG fine!"

Dawn chuckled nervously at Barry's and Conway's antics; Brock simply stated, "Well, let's see what happens because the battle's about to start." Dawn's Piplup, dressed in a bright orange kimono with a headband of feathers and pink pom-poms, squeaked out final "good lucks" for Ash and the rest of his team.

As six empty slots of Poke Balls appeared beside Ash and Aaron's pictures, the ref said, "This is an official Sinnoh League final matchup! All trainers with be using all six of their Pokemon to battle. The winner will be declared when all six of one trainer's Pokemon are rendered unable to continue battling. Substitutions are allowed."

"Right." Ash and Aaron responded readily as they stared each other down intensely. Dawn, Brock, Conway, and Barry situated themselves quietly and waited for the battle to officially begin. Nando was spectating the battle around the corner of one of the corridors that led audience members to the lobby. Paul and Ritchie/Sparky were viewing the battle from separate hallways in the stadium's lobby.

"Now bring out your Pokemon!" The ref instructed as he raised both flags into the air.

"Lucario, game on!"

"Gliscor, I choose you!"

In two flashes of white, the Fang Scorp Pokemon and the Aura Pokemon were released onto the Rocky Terrain battlefield. Gliscor spreads its vampiric wings in anticipation while Lucario stood there stoically with crossed arms and closed eyes.

"And Ash starts out with Gliscor as Aaron starts off with Lucario." The announce pointed out. Images of Gliscor and Lucario appeared in the slots beside their respective owner.

"Gliscor and Lucario, huh?" Barry mumbled contemplatively as he eyed the two Pokemon.

"Ash may have the type advantage," Conway said whilst adjusting his glasses, "but he better stay guarded. Aaron's Lucario seems stoic, and that hints the endurance of rigorous trials."

"Begin!"

"The first move belongs to you, Ash." Aaron informed, unfolding his arms.

"OK then!" Ash exclaimed before issuing the first command of the final round, "Gliscor, X-Scissor!" Gliscor's claws illuminated light blue and swiped them in an X-like fashion to release light blue energy in the shape of an X at Lucario.

"Metal Claw." Aaron commanded in retaliation. The spikes on the top of Lucario's paws glowed white and instantly grew into three claws. The Fighting/Steel-type Pokemon then slashed at the oncoming X-Scissor, causing the move to harmlessly disperse into sparks.

"(Are we done sizing each other up?)" Lucario questioned as the claws receded back into his spikes. Gliscor resisted the urge to stick out its tongue. Both it and Lucario knew they were strong enough to skip the small stuff.

"Stone Edge!" Ash ordered abruptly. The Ground/Flying-type's eyes glowed white and two blue rings suddenly surrounded Gliscor's body. The rings then formed into revolving chunks of grey, sharp stones. With a wave of its left arm, the stones were launched toward Lucario.

"Dark Pulse." Lucario put its hands together and created a ball of black and purple circles. Then, it fired a beam of circles at the Stone Edge by shooting its hands forward. The stones clashed with the beam and elicited a small explosion. The rings from the Dark Pulse and rocks from the Stone Edge scattered haphazardly across the air.

"It seems that is doesn't matter what Gliscor does, Lucario will match it blow-for-blow and then some." the announcer said.

An idea came into Ash's mind when he saw the Dark Pulse disperse. "Gliscor, use X-Scissor again! But knock those airborne rings into Lucario!" He enjoined while pointing at some of the black and purple circles.

"Scor! (Can do!)" Gliscor's claws glowed light blue once again and quickly flew for the rings nearest to it. It slashed at them in an X-like fashion and forced a good amount of the rings to shoot back toward Lucario.

"There we go! Ash and Gliscor finally counter by using Dark Pulse against its owner!" the announcer exclaimed.

"YOU GO, ASH!" Barry cheered exuberantly.

"Not bad," Aaron remarked and then commanded his Pokemon, "But not good enough. Lucario, use Aura Sphere on the ground below you to jettison yourself into the air to evade!" Lucario once again placed its hands together and convened its Aura into a blue ball of energy. Then, it threw the Aura Sphere onto the ground below and the resulting blast shot the Fighting/Steel-type straight into the air. The redirected rings from Dark Pulse missed its target consequently.

"Now for a follow-up! Metal Claw!" Expeditiously, Aaron's Lucario spurted itself toward Ash's Gliscor while still in the air. Before it could even react, the Aura Pokemon then slashed the Fang Scorp Pokemon with its claws afterwards.

"G-Gli!" Gliscor screamed in pain as it was forced to the ground from the raw strength of Lucario's Metal Claw.

"But, unfortunately, Aaron and Lucario close the door on their window of opportunity!" the announcer added in after seeing what happened.

"Or not." Barry slumped dejectedly in his seat.

"Barry, it's just their first two Pokemon. There's plenty more to come." Dawn consoled but was more focused on the battle than Barry's emotional condition.

"Gliscor!" Ash shouted in concern, "You OK?" Ash was well-aware of a Lucario's ability. He had seen three in action prior to this: Sir Aaron's, Maylene's, and Riley's. Distinct every one of them were, a Lucario was still a Lucario. He just had to figure out to circumvent this particular one.

To reassure its trainer, Gliscor smiled, jumped up, and landed on its tail with perfect balance, "Gliscor! (Doing just great!)"

"It seems as if it's going to take more than just simple Metal Claws to break Gliscor's fighting spirit!" The announcer said through the speakers around the stadium. Aaron and Lucario simply 'hmph''d in unison.

"Now let's try Fire Fang!" Ash commanded exuberantly. Gliscor mouth suddenly sprouted a burst of flames inside it as it charged for the indifferent Aura Pokemon.

"Now is the correct time, Lucario," Aaron stated in proclamation, "Use Double Team! Implement Aura into it!" Aaron's Lucario gained a light blue, fiery aura around its whole body. The aura made it appear as if Lucario was reduced to nothing but a spiritual essence. In a sense, it appeared to be simply a modified version of the beginning of a regular Double Team.

But that's why one should never judge a book by its cover as the idiom says.

The second Gliscor attempted to land Fire Fang on Lucario, the latter unexpectedly disappeared in a flash of blue and purple.

"What the-!?" Ash exclaimed in shock. Did it just vanish into thin air?

"Metal Claw."

Lucario, back in its original solid state, reappeared behind the confused and flabbergasted Fang Scorp Pokemon. Three silver claws extended from the spikes on its paws and promptly slashed Gliscor with them.

"GLISCOR!" The Ground/Flying-type screeched in pain as it sent away flying up and into a boulder rooted on the battlefield.

"Oh wow! We have born witness to a new spin on Double Team!" The announcer commentated.

"What the heck just happened?" Barry exclaimed inquisitively, just as surprised as Ash and several others.

"I think we all are quite curious about that..." Brock muttered.

"Cool, huh?" Aaron said to Ash as Gliscor struggled to regain composure, "It's a strategy exclusive to my Lucario only. By allowing it to implement Aura, its main source of power, into Double Team, a normally evasive move, a balance of defense and evasion is achieved. The illusion from Double Team is still maintained, but the Aura used in the technique creates a more assured chance at a stealthy blow."

"Aaron never ceases to amaze me..." Dawn remarked delicately.

"But we should have reason to believe this is only the beginning." Conway stated.

 _"As if I had nothing else to worry about…"_  Ash thought in disdain,  _"If Lucario's Double Team is meant to be triggered after an attack, and it's really hard to block or stop afterwards, how the heck is Gliscor supposed to defend itself-"_  Ash's onyx eyes widened when a plan suddenly glided across his mind,  _"That's it!"_

"Gliscor!" Ash called out and the Fang Scorp was attentive, "Use Stone Edge on Lucario!" Gliscor summoned two crossing rings around its body that transformed into revolving sharp, pale stones. The stones were then unleashed toward Lucario.

"Rinse and repeat." Aaron stated triumphantly, "Double Team! Then use Aura Sphere to attack!" Like last time, Lucario's Aura enveloped its body to form the spiritual illusion. When the Stone Edge struck its Aura-coated self, the Aura Pokemon disappeared in another flash of blue and purple.

"Now Gliscor!" Ash shouted fervently, "Use Stone Edge again to do Counter-Shield!"

"Counter-what?" Aaron asked in vexation, never having heard that before.

"Gli!" Gliscor swiftly jammed into its tail into the ground and once again summoned the two blue rings. Spreading its black wings, Gliscor rotated in its spot and released Stone Edge. This action resulted in the stones launching everywhere and covering every possible blind-spot around the Ground/Flying type.

Lucario reappeared in a solid state some yards behind Gliscor with Aura Sphere to fire; however, before it could, Stone Edges suddenly bombarded it. Aura Sphere immediately dematerialized into nothingness in its hands, and Lucario was constantly being battered by rocks as it gradually was forced to take unwilling steps back.

"Aaron!" Ash shouted out his brunette opponent, "You said that your Double Team creates a balance between defense and evasion, right? Well, MY Counter-Shield creates a balance between offense and defense. Now I gotcha!"

"He did it!" Dawn exclaimed excitedly as she clapped her hands together.

"That was smart of Ash to use Counter-Shield against Lucario's Double Team," Brock remarked with a smile. That tactic was effective in his gym battle against Fantina, and his second battle with Paul, "Now I'd like to see Aaron get out of this!"

Barry shot out of his seat hyperactively and pumped fists into the air, "Get him, Ash! TAKE HIM DOWN!"

Lucario desperately wanted to fall on a knee for rest, but the Stone Edge version of Ash's Counter-Shield continued to pummel it. At this point, small explosions randomly occurred when some of the rocks from the move struck the Fighting/Steel-type's body.

"And how quickly the tables can turn!" The announcer roared in excitement, "Lucario was the aggressor throughout the whole battle, but now Gliscor has it cornered and is slowly taking away what's left of its strength!"

As the crowd cheered and Gliscor continued using its Counter-Shield on Lucario, Aaron nervously adjusted his hat as he remarked genteelly, "To think he had this in his repertoire." Now, the strategist started to contemplate on how he was going to save his Lucario. "Lucario, I may not be able to use Aura," He said softly addressing his Lucario only, "but I know you're definitely an exceptional Aura practitioner. Try to find an opening. Everything has a loophole."

Lucario crossed its arms in front of its face to block the Stone Edges, even though the rest of its body was subject to damage. Disregarding the current circumstances and ignoring the irking pain, the Aura Pokemon closed its crimson eyes and began to do its job. The aura sensors on its temples perked up as Lucario visualized the stones and their paths, even the ones hitting its body. Eventually, the Aura allowed the Fighting/Steel-type Pokemon to pinpoint a good trajectory where it could strike Gliscor from its current location.

"(Found it!)" Lucario announced to its trainer as it reopened it eyes.

"Dark Pulse!" Aaron commanded immediately afterwards. After taking a couple more hits from the Stone Edge Counter-Shield, Lucario quickly formed Dark Pulse using nothing but Aura. This created light blue and light purple rings rather than the usual black and purple. Then, it fired the Aura-Dark Pulse; the extra power allowed to shred through oncoming rocks without having the rings to scatter.

Ash's eyes widened in shock and surprise. Prior to this, nothing had been able to get around Counter-Shield, "Gliscor! Here it comes! Stop and dodge-"

"SCOR!" The Fang Scorp Pokemon screamed in pain as the Aura-Dark Pulse landed a perfect hit and elicited an explosion.

"GLISCOR!" Ash screamed in concern.

"Game over for Gliscor." Aaron said victoriously, his shoulders slumping with relief as Lucario finally allowed itself to kneel.  _"Crisis averted…"_

The airborne smoke and dust cleared out to reveal Gliscor lying motionlessly in a crater with black swirls in its gold eyes. "Scor…(My head…)" It groaned weakly.

"Gliscor is unable to battle!" The referee officiated as he raised his blue, left-hand flag to Aaron, "Lucario is the winner!" Upon the declaration, Gliscor's image on Ash's side of the scoreboard turned black.

"Even in the face of certain doom, Aaron and his Lucario manage to battle back against Ash's Counter-Shield and get an early lead!"

"Wha-what did Aaron just tell his Lucario to do?" Barry inquired disbelievingly, "I mean, Gliscor had Lucario cornered!"

Conway then explained intelligently, "It appears Aaron had Lucario use its innate ability to see using Aura to get itself out of that sticky situation. The extrasensory perception provided allowed Lucario to locate a way to accurately strike Gliscor and penetrate Ash's Counter-Shield."

"Well, no need to worry!" Dawn said, "I got faith that Ash will pull through!"

"Return, Gliscor." Ash held out Gliscor's Poke Ball and recalled the fallen Fang Scorp Pokemon back into it. "Thanks, Gliscor. Because of your efforts, we can take down that Lucario once and for all!" Then, the raven-haired trainer took out a different Poke Ball and threw it into the air, "Staraptor, I choose you!" The Poke Ball popped open and let loose a blast of white that formed into the final form of the native bird of Sinnoh, Staraptor.

Aaron's Lucario stared at the Predator Pokemon stoically and with heavy pants. Obviously, Lucario's energy was low from having to endure its battle against Gliscor.  _"Argh..I don't have much of a choice, but keep Lucario in...Well, let's see what I can do in this situation."_  Aaron deliberated, "Lucario, hold on for a little while longer."

"(Only say the word, master, and it shall be done.)"

"Begin!"

"I'll let you go first this time, Aaron." Ash offered.

Aaron shook his head insistently, "No, you go, Ash."

"Fine then. Staraptor, Aerial Ace!" Releasing a ready caw, Staraptor then charged at Lucario with white streaks surrounding its avian body.

"Double Team." Lucario's body became intangible with Aura upon command. Staraptor rushed at Lucario only for the latter to disappear in a blue and purple streak.

"Staraptor!" Ash yelled, "Back-flip and use Aerial Ace again from high up in the sky!"

"Staaaarr!" The Normal/Flying-type trilled mightily as it used the momentum from its previous Aerial Ace to make itself fly straight into the air, directly where the sun seemed to be.

"Not gonna work!" Aaron objected, "Aura Sphere." Lucario reappeared on the ground in a tangible state and hurled an Aura Sphere right where Staraptor had disappeared.

"Now!" Ash exclaimed suddenly. Out of nowhere, Staraptor performed a reverse back-flip that caused it to dash out of the way, avoiding the Aura Sphere easily. When it completed its motion, Staraptor was behind Lucario with Aerial Ace still active.

Aaron was vividly surprised. "Behind you!" He warned,  _"Did it really became that predictable?!"_  Lucario looked over his shoulder in time to be slashed by Staraptor's Aerial Ace, sending it skidding across the battlefield on its back. That strike took away the rest of the Aura Pokemon's strength; he never got back up.

"Lucario is unable to battle! Staraptor is the winner!"

"Good job, Staraptor!" Ash complimented as the bird cawed happily in response.

"Well that's one down." Brock remarked, a bit relieved to know it was back to being even.

"Keep it up, Ash!" Dawn cheered; Piplup did so as well, motioning its arms like a cheerleader.

Aaron recalled his fallen Lucario, put away that Poke Ball, and pulled out another. "Game on, Empoleon!" He threw it, out and the Emperor Pokemon was released onto the battlefield. As Lucario's image darkened, Empoleon's appeared right under it on Aaron's side of the scoreboard.

 _"Empoleon, huh?"_  Ash thought,  _"OK, I guess I can use Staraptor's speed to my advantage."_

Upon seeing its final evolutionary form, Piplup shook his pompom angrily, "(COME ON, STARAPTOR! Show 'im who's boss!)" The statement personified his line's trademark pride.

"Piplup, calm down." Dawn sighed.

"Begin!"

"I think I'll do the honors his time!" Aaron spoke up, "Ice Beam!" Empoleon created a small ice blue sphere in front of its trident-beak and unleashed a ray of icy energy for the Normal/Flying-type.

" Quick Attack!" Ash ordered, "Dodge that Ice Beam!" As the Ice-type attack approached Staraptor dangerously, it simply sidestepped out of the way to avoid being hit as it left behind a white trail. "Now Aerial Ace!" White streaks veiled the Predator Pokemon as it slammed into Empoleon, temporarily knocking the window out of it as the Water/Steel-type staggered backwards.

"Direct hit!" the announcer commentated eliciting cheers and whistles from the audience.

"Nice shot, Staraptor!" Ash praised as Staraptor flew into the air.

"You're celebrating awfully early, Ash." Aaron chided and before pointing at Staraptor, "Waterfall!" Raising its right fin, Empoleon spontaneously made an airborne vat of water above Staraptor. Gesturing with the same fin, a cascade of water fell upon Staraptor, the explosive splash overshadowing the screech of pain from Staraptor.

"Staraptor!" Ash cried out in concern. Once the water dissipated, Staraptor was lying on the rocky terrain coughing and damp. Thankfully, that showed there was still will to fight left in it. "Okay, Staraptor! Back in the air!"

The Predator Pokemon attempted to spread its wings and fly, but upon seeing Aaron's Emperor Pokemon in the distance, smirking superiorly at it, Staraptor cowered fearfully , using its shaking wings to blot out the sight. It was a disconcerting sight because Staraptors were usually more aggressive than that.

"Staraptor has become a sitting duck now! Waterfall's secondary effect of Flinching is working its magic!" The announcer informed the packed audience.

Ash gritted his teeth, "Darn it."

"How misfortunate. For you." Aaron pointed to fingers at the immobile Predator Pokemon, "Hyper Beam." Empoleon opened its trident-beak once more and began to charge up orange particles in it. These particles amassed to form an orange-yellow sphere, which then was unleashed as an orange-yellow beam. The Hyper Beam whistled through the air as it continued its way toward Staraptor, intending to put an end to it.

"STARAPTOR!" Ash shouted to his cowering Normal/Flying-type.

"DON'T FLINCH! That Empoleon's trying to end you!" Seeing that Staraptor had yet to move after his words, Barry covered his eyes with his arms, "I can't watch! Oh, the horror!"

Conway, however, was quite amused as he smile creepily and adjusted his glasses, "This is going to leave a mark."

Suddenly, Staraptor's trepidation ceased, whatever mythical force that bestowed it now gone, and its eyes regained the raw determination it previously had. "(I'm BACK!)" It cawed defiantly as it took flight and performed Quick Attack to avoid the deadly Hyper Beam.

"Oh perfect..." Aaron groaned as he rolled his brown eyes.

"(Lame.)" Empoleon jeered in disappointment.

"That's it, Staraptor!" Ash exclaimed in approval, pumping a fist, "Now Close Combat!"

Empoleon could do nothing about the impending attack as Hyper Beam always left its user unable to move afterward. The Predator Pokemon proceeded to dive-bomb the Emperor Pokemon. Once close, it held nothing back and delivered a fierce but swift barrage of "kicks" from its talons and "punches" from its wings.

"And Staraptor continues to dominate! Apparently Lucario didn't give it much of a warm-up!" The announce shouted. Soon enough, Staraptor ended Close Combat with two talons to Empoleon's face.

"(WHY THE FACE?!)" Empoleon groaned in pain as it staggered back, clutching its face. Once the initial pain as gone, he slid its fin down, revealing a nasty glare and gritted teeth. "(Ohhh, you're  _so_  gonna get it!)" Empoleon threatened angrily.

"(I'm right here!)" Staraptor replied dauntlessly, "(So come and get it!)"

"Tch," Aaron sneered. That Close Combat yielded quite a bit of damage. He and Empoleon couldn't afford any more hits like that, "Steel Wing!"

Now able to react again, Empoleon's fins glowed white as they became coated with metallic energy; the blue tips at the ends of its fin illuminated a lighter shade of blue.

"Back away and use Aerial Ace!"

The Water/Steel-type swung at Staraptor who used its speed to dodge. Before Empoleon could readjust itself to continue the onslaught, Staraptor swooped down and successfully connected another Aerial Ace.

"Ice Beam!" Aaron enjoined, internally suppressing the urge to grit his teeth or raise his voice more. This Staraptor was annoying to deal with. The Emperor Pokemon unleashed another Ice Beam but Ash told the bird to use Quick Attack to dodge again and get closer. "Steel Wing!" Empoleon attempted to bat away the approaching Staraptor away with Steel Wing, but again, it dodged.

"Close Combat!" Ash ordered, smiling victoriously. The Normal/Flying-type delivered a swift but powerful kick to Empoleon's face, causing the Emperor Pokemon to be propelled into a stone stationed on the battlefield.

"Come on, Empoleon..." Aaron urged, getting worried, "Waterfall!" Staggering to its webbed feet, Empoleon summoned another Waterfall and motioned it toward Staraptor.

"Use Quick Attack and Aerial Ace at the same time!" Ash ordered. Smirking, Staraptor expeditiously sprinted to Empoleon whilst leaving a white blur in its wake. Then, white streaks surrounded it. The extra speed allowed the bird to outspeed the falling torrents of water. The Water/Steel-type Pokemon was then hit by yet another Aerial Ace.

"Argh...This is getting me nowhere." Aaron concluded in defeat as he extended Empoleon's Poke Ball outward, "Return, Empoleon." An infrared beam was shot from it, dematerialized Empoleon into similar infrared energy, and recalled the tired Pokemon back into it. He wasn't going to sacrifice it this way.

"It looks like Empoleon just couldn't handle the swift smackdown it was getting from Ash's Staraptor." The announcer stated, eliciting nearly inaudible snickers from the audience. When Empoleon was recalled, its image on the big screen grayed.

"I think I see what Ash was doing." Brock said.

Dawn looked at the aspiring Pokemon Breeder with quizzical azure eyes, "Oh? What?"

Brock looked at the dark blue-haired Pokemon coordinator and explained, "Ash was using his Staraptor's speed and flying capabilities to overwhelm Aaron's Empoleon, who is forced to stay on the ground. I believe he was improvising from the ideas he used to counter Lucario's Double Team. Then, he used Staraptor's Quick Attack to dodge all of Empoleon's long-range attacks and to create distance from Empoleon to prevent any close-range attacks."

"That's awesome, Ash!" Dawn fawned happily as she gazed at the raven-haired trainer from her seat.

"Piplup! (Get him good, Ash!)" The Penguin Pokemon squeaked while shaking its pom-poms,  _"( Anything to get back at Empoleon.)"_

 _"Alright, Aaron… What are you about to show me next?"_  Ash thought guardedly.

The Pokemon Trainer and Coordinator retrieved his Poke Ball of the battle and threw it high into the sky, "Skarmory! To me!"

The Poke Ball popped open, and a shadowed blur briskly descended, glided across the battlefield, and looped back to its starting point on the battlefield all in one go. Ash had to keep a hand on his hat make sure the winds wouldn't blow it away. Staraptor was flustered for a second but maintained composure. The now stationary figure was revealed to be a Skarmory who was hovering slightly off the ground in front of Aaron.

"And out comes Aaron's next Pokemon, Skarmory! A great counter for Ash's Staraptor!" The announcer commentated as Skarmory's image appeared on Aaron's line of Pokemon. Both Staraptor and Skarmory ascended into the sky, glowering at each other competitively.

"(Sorry, sweetheart, the sky is  _my_  domain and has been for the past four or five years~)" Skarmory taunted.

"(Ugh… Can I have Lucario back? You and Empoleon talk too much.)" Staraptor sighed.

"(DON'T YOU COMPARE ME TO THAT LOUT!)"

 _"Great, Aaron's Skarmory completely messes with my plan..."_  Ash thought disdainfully.

Aaron took note of Ash's dismayed expression, smirking and chuckling in anticipation,  _"I got him now. I can tell from his eyes that my Skarmory is his Staraptor's bane at the moment."_

"Begin!"

"Staraptor, Quick Attack!" Ash commanded right off the bat. Staraptor charged at Skarmory quickly.

"Skarmory, Swift." Aaron commanded in retaliation. The red feathers on Skarmory's wings blinked a bright gold momentarily as it crossed them. Then, the Armor Bird Pokemon threw them outward and unleashed a plethora of golden energy stars for Staraptor.

"Alright, dodge-" Ash stopped his command when he saw something highly irregular about Skarmory's Swift attack. The deadly range of Swift nearly blanketed the portion of the sky where his Staraptor and Aaron's Skarmory were positioned in his visual perspective. Staraptor noticed this itself and hesitated momentarily because it didn't know how to dodge a Swift of this range and magnitude.

Because it stopped, Swift was able to hit its mark., the Predator Pokemon screeching in agony as multiple explosions enveloped it.

"Staraptor!" Ash shouted in concern as the Normal/Flying-type plummeted from a large cloud of smoke and landed on the ground. Although it was not out, Staraptor definitely was greatly damaged.

"I'm afraid your strategy won't work anymore, Ash." Aaron stated matter-of-factly and then commanded his Steel/Flying-type Pokemon, "Steel Wing!" Dividing from the quickly subsiding cloud of smoke, both of Skarmory's wings suddenly glowed a whitish-blue as it descended toward the fallen Staraptor.

"Use Quick Attack to dodge it!" Ash abruptly ordered.

"Hit the floor." Aaron calmly enjoined. Staraptor hurriedly used Quick Attack to get itself out of Steel Wing's range, but Skarmory slammed its wing on the ground, causing a good amount of dust and gravel to kick up. Staraptor was enveloped by the airborne sediment and was forced to stop Quick Attack as some of it invaded its eyes, irritating them.

"Now Sky Attack, Skarmory!" The dust was forcibly cleared as Aaron's Skarmory jettisoned itself toward Staraptor, covering itself in a stringy white aura. The Armor Bird Pokemon slammed itself into Staraptor hard. The Predator Pokemon screeched unpleasantly before being sent higher into the sky, uncontrollably flailing about. "Swift again, Skarmory!"

"(Told you I ruled the skies! I'm the queen around here!" Skarmory boasted sassily at the red portion of its metal wings blinked gold again. Then, it swung them simultaneously to produce the same wide-range Swift as before. Before Ash even let words come out of his mouth, Staraptor was hit once again by Skarmory's Swift, "STARAPTOR!"

"Not much your Staraptor can do, hn?" Aaron spoke, "I knew the minute I saw you use Staraptor's aerodynamic skills, my Skarmory was the perfect choice to counter that. Not only has Skarmory been trained to dogfight, her Swift can be used to cover a much wider area."

Ash gritted his teeth and clenched his fists in agitation. Staraptor emerged from the cloud of dark smoke, visibly injured and exhausted.

"Well, let's finish this, shall we?" Aaron declared, "Skarmory, Flash Cannon!" Skarmory opened its beak and amassed small silver particles in front of it until a ball was created. Then, a lustrous silver beam was discharged from the ball at Staraptor.

"Fly away!" Ash ordered. Staraptor dodged the Flash Cannon and began to fly off.

"Skarmory, stay on it!" The Armor Bird Pokemon grinned alacritously and followed Staraptor, almost closing the gap between them in mere seconds.

Staraptor and Skarmory flew into the sky, way past the rim of the open-air stadium. Aaron commanded his Skarmory to use Flash Cannon once again, but it missed because Ash told Staraptor to use Quick Attack to descend. Skarmory abruptly followed, not letting the Predator Pokemon get away. The two birds reentered the stadium and began gliding across the stands. Sharp wind was generated as the two fast birds chased each other, forcing audience members to hold on to whatever loose item they had.

"Everyone better watch out! Those birds aren't showing signs of stopping!" the announcer exclaimed, silently grateful that he was in a booth safe from the two Pokemon.

"AHH!" Barry suddenly screamed while pointing eastward, "DUCK!" Brock, Conway, Dawn, and Piplup immediately looked to where the frightened blonde was pointing; Skarmory and Staraptor were flying right to their direction, low enough so that all spectators had no chance but to duck to avoid being hit by either bird. Dawn, Barry, Conway, Brock, and Piplup all ducked as well as the fast birds passed over them and created more aerial turbulence.

"I grow tired of this game of cat-and-mouse." Aaron stated as he watched his Skarmory chase Ash's Staraptor, "Steel Wing!" The Steel/Flying-type's wings became coated in a whitish-blue aura as it inched even closer to the Normal/Flying-type.

"Back-flip to dodge!"

When Skarmory went for a horizontal slash with Steel Wing, Staraptor suddenly flipped itself over it.

"At once! Turn over and use Swift." Aaron enjoined. Skarmory formed a light gold ball in front of its beak. Then, the steel bird overturned itself, now essentially flying upside down. Staraptor's eyes widened in shock, and its vision saw nothing but stars as Skarmory finally unleashed its attack. The Predator Pokemon was pushed back into the air until an explosion enclosed it.

Once again, Staraptor fell from the cloud of smoke, its body motionless as it plummeted toward the middle of the battlefield.

"This is it!." Aaron proclaimed victoriously, "Skarmory! Get beneath Staraptor and use Flash Cannon one more time!" Skarmory rapidly flew toward the battlefield, going at faster speeds than the falling Staraptor. The Steel/Flying-type Pokemon then stopped near the center of the battlefield and hovered slightly aboveground, craning its neck so that it could see and take proper aim.

"Skarrrr..." The steel bird trilled aggressively as it began charging silver particles in front of its open beak.

"No you don't!" Ash defiantly objected, "Staraptor, Brave Bird!" Staraptor determinedly opened its eyes, corrected its position, pulled in its wings, and continued falling toward Skarmory in a controlled manner. Its body suddenly burst into flames, which was abruptly replaced by a sparkling blue aura.

By this time, Skarmory fired Flash Cannon straight at the Brave Bird-induced Staraptor. The silver beam engulfed the Predator Pokemon easily, and it seemed that Staraptor was not going to get any closer to Skarmory.

"What does Ash think he's doing?!" Barry exclaimed while shooting out of his seat, "Staraptor can't battle through that! He should've dodged!"

True enough, the odds were completely against Staraptor as it boldly continued battling through Skarmory's Flash Cannon with its own Brave Bird. The Predator Pokemon cawed in various pitches, trying to push through the intense and powerful Skarmory continued to fire at it.

"I don't know what you're trying to pull, Ash," Aaron rebuked with closed eyes, "but that wasn't the smartest of moves to do. Your Staraptor is paying the price."

"I never was the one to take the easy way out." Ash replied with a lopsided grin, but it quickly disappeared as he went on to more pressing mattes, "Staraptor! You can do it! Keep going! You're almost there! STARAPTOR!"

Ash's motivational pleas intensified the resolve within his Staraptor. With a powerful caw, Brave Bird suddenly began to push through Flash Cannon at a sure but steady pace.

"Look!" the announcer shouted, "Staraptor is getting closer and closer to Skarmory!"

"You're kidding me!" Aaron's eyes dilated. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Skarmory's eyes widened in disbelief, "(That… wasn't supposed to happen…)"

"Starrrr...RAPTOR!" Staraptor screeched as it did one final push through the Flash Cannon. A big, tumultuous explosion occurred as Brave Bird slammed against the shocked Armor Bird Pokemon. A large quantity of black, thick smoke and convective heat was formed as a result of the impact, swallowing both Skarmory and Staraptor.

However, it only took a few more seconds until Ash's Staraptor flew away out of the smoke, victorious and satisfied after even Brave Bird's recoil damage kicked in. The smoke subsided, and everyone saw Skarmory lying on its back with swirls replacing its eyes.

"Skarmory is unable to battle! Staraptor is the winner!" The red said as he raised his red, right-hand flag.

"ALL RIGHT!" Ash yelled happily as he threw a fist toward the sky. The crowd erupted into loud, raucous cheers as Staraptor cawed mightily.

"That oughta show that hat-wearing dude who's boss!" Barry vociferated, rivaling the volume of the people around him.

"Please silence yourself before we all get headaches." Conway ordered in agitation, massaging his ear to alleviate some of the ringing in it.

Meanwhile, Aaron gazed at his fallen Skarmory with a mystified expression as he tried to contemplate on how it lost like that.  _"H-How? How did Staraptor manage to battle through certain defeat? My Skarmory had it. She should've ended the battle with that Flash Cannon."_  The Metropolis Town resident than looked at the Pallet Town resident who was showering his Staraptor with praise,  _"...Does Ash really think relying on willpower alone can save him through the toughest of situations?"_

Dismissing his thoughts, Aaron recalled the Armor Bird Pokemon. Upon so, Skarmory's image darkened on the scoreboard.  _"That Staraptor is really beginning to bother me. I must take care of it, and I need to now before the break."_  Skarmory was his only Flying type. With it gone, Staraptor had freedom in the skies now, aptly demonstrated by how it forced Empoleon out of the battle. Aaron needed to prevent it from moving, but at the same time, be given a chance to score a direct hit.

That was when something clicked in his mind.

Pulling out another Poke Ball, Aaron tossed it, "Back out, Empoleon!" Aaron's Empoleon was released onto the battlefield again and was highly displeased to see its opponent was the same one as before.

"Things are really looking up for Ash." Dawn said positively.

"Indeed," Brock replied, "Gliscor is only one of Ash's Pokemon to be defeated. Aaron, conversely, has lost two Pokemon to Staraptor."

Barry added in with a grin, "And it's about to be a third one. Empoleon can't handle Staraptor! Why do you think Aaron had to switch in the first place?"

"Begin!"

"Time to make it three in a row. Staraptor, Quick Attack!" Ash commanded while pointing at Empoleon.

"Star! (Here I come, penguin!)" Staraptor shrieked as it charged expeditiously at its target, leaving behind a white blur.

"Empoleon, burrow underground using Steel Wing." Aaron said. Empoleon's fins illuminated white as their blue tips brightened. Then, the Emperor Pokemon rotated quickly until it became a tapering drill with blue streaks spiraling down its length. Instantly, Empoleon bored itself through the ground, disappearing in the hole it made.

Staraptor passed over where Empoleon once was and quizzically looked around, "Star? (Where'd he go?)"

Ash's eyes narrowed warily,  _"What the heck are you planning, Aaron?"_

"Empoleon, use Waterfall." Aaron ordered. Empoleon's cries of effort echoed from its position levels underground as it performed Waterfall. Suddenly, this caused the field to glow a rich, majestic blue color.

"What is this?!" Ash exclaimed as he gazed at the battlefield with saucer-like eyes.

"Star! (I don't like where this is going!)" Staraptor said guardedly.

"Look at the field!" Barry pointed out in surprise.

"It looks so pretty..." Dawn commented in awe, "Almost like an aurora under the seas..."

"Don't think for a second I wasn't watching your battle with Paul," Aaron spoke up, "After all, it was going to be either you or him facing me in the finals… I admit that I didn't think my Skarmory would lose to your Staraptor like that. It put me in a bind. Then, I remembered something ingenious you did last round…"

Aaron pointed to the glowing battlefield, the bright blue light reflecting off his brown irises, "An underground Flare Blitz to destroy Toxic Spikes. If it wasn't for that, I wouldn't have able to think up this strategy for my Empoleon to eliminate your Staraptor." He clenched his hand into a fist, speaking with more vigor to let his Empoleon know it was time to act, "Behold…the Aqueduct."

A massive, bright blue geyser erupted from underground. Ash shielded his eyes as both light and water blinded his vision. Staraptor was rendered helpless as the geyser engulfed it, flailing about like someone unable to swim.

"Now Hyper Beam!" Empoleon used the geyser waters to its advantage. The jet of water had jettisoned it to the altitude that Staraptor was at after the Aqueduct disappeared into beautiful oblivion. The Water/Steel-type already had the sphere of energy charged its mouth, firing when it was at point-blank range. The Hyper Beam instantly floored the Normal/Flying-type, creating a crater on impact with a deafening, resounding bang. This triggered several collective gasps as they witnessed a soaked Staraptor twitching involuntarily in the earthy depression.

"Oh man..." Ash said with the slightest hints of intimidation in his voice.

"Pika..." Pikachu mumbled uneasily, hugging itself with its tail.

"Staraptor is unable to battle! Empoleon is the winner!"

"And it seems Aaron's Empoleon literally has shot down Staraptor's hopes and dreams!" the announcer stated as the audience cheered, "I think if it wasn't for that Aqueduct, that would've been three in a row for Staraptor! But that is no longer the case, folks!"

"Created an amazing counter right on the spot..." Brock said pensively, "I know being flexible is a major element in most battles, but to improvise like  _that_  is something different."

Conway chuckled, "Quite the strategist, isn't he?"

Barry growled, raking his hair in frustration, "C'mon, Ash! I KNOW you can do some cool stuff too! LET'S SEE IT ALREADY!"

"Return, Staraptor." Ash said as he recalled the Predator Pokemon; its image darkened on Ash's side of the scoreboard. "Thanks, Staraptor. You still did good. Watch us win this battle." After whispering those parting words of gratitude, Ash finally took out another Poke Ball, "OK! Let's see how your Empoleon can handle this next one, Aaron! Infernape, I choose you!" He threw it out and Infernape was released onto the battlefield. The fiery primate hollered powerfully as it pounded its chest energetically.

"(Heh. I get to bag us another win.)" Infernape proclaimed eagerly, the fire atop its head blazing as hotly as ever.

Aaron swallowed dryly. Since he saw the underground Flare Blitz, that meant he also saw Infernape defeat three of Paul's Pokemon, including two nasty powerhouses such as Aggron and Electivire. It was powerful, no doubt about it. If he weren't careful, Ash's Infernape would wreck his entire remaining team.

"Empoleon…" The brunette began solemnly.

"(Save your breath, Aar.)" Empoleon looked over his shoulder and flashed a confident grin, trying to reassure his trainer. He faced Infernape, who smirked challengingly at him, throwing a few punches into the air. Empoleon raked its fins across each other, the metallic parts producing sparks as Empoleon sharpened them.

"Ash's Infernape and Aaron's Empoleon seemed all too ready to prove which of them is the best Sinnoh starter final form." Blared the announcer's voice. Empoleon and Infernape stared each other down intensely as the announcer continued, "Hold onto your hats, ladies and gentlemen. From what we've seen before with these two Pokemon, we're about to witness the most epic altercation between two of Sinnoh's starter Pokemon. Fire vs. Water!"

"Begin!"


	10. Ash vs. Aaron: Part 2

**Sinnoh League Final: Ash vs. Aaron (Part 2)**

"Begin!  
  
“Infernape, Mach Punch!” Ash’s Infernape's fist glowed light blue as it charged at Aaron’s Empoleon, preparing to punch the living daylights out of it.  
  
“Parry with Steel Wing.”Empoleon’s fins illuminated white as the blue tips brightened to a lighter hue of azure. Then, the Emperor Pokemon timed its Steel Wing perfectly, blocking the Flame Pokemon’s Mach Punch.  
  
“Strike!” Aaron commanded. Empoleon roughed swatted Infernape’s arm away, holding up its available Steel Wing-induced fin to try and throw a jab.  
  
“Dodge it and use Dig!” Ash enjoined. The Fire/Fighting-type back-flipped to avoid the thrust and burrowed underground when it met the ground once more.  
  
“Oh, no. We're not going down that route.” Aaron declared decisively. People could do some creative things with Dig, and he wasn't going to let Ash and Infernape experiment on him and Empoleon, “Hyper Beam right below you, Empoleon!”  
  
Empoleon charged orange-yellow energy in front of its trident-mask and unleash a beam of power right below it, thinking Infernape was going to strike from there like usual. When the smoke and dust cleared, it revealed nothing but an empty crater.   
  
“What the-?!” Aaron exclaimed in shock, "W-Where's Infernape?!"  
  
On cue, Infernape emerged from the ground behind Empoleon and delivered a fierce shoulder charge, knocking the Emperor Pokemon down on its face.  
  
“And Infernape pounds Aaron’s Empoleon after rendering it confused with monkey business!” The announcer said.   
  
“There we go!” Ash exclaimed excitedly while pumping an arm.   
  
“Hmph..” Aaron huffed indifferently. He supposed nothing said attackers using Dig had to strike in their opponent's line of vision. Duly noted. Empoleon stood back onto its feet, but the secondary effects of Hyper Beam made it unable to do further movement.   
  
“And Hyper Beam makes Empoleon a sitting duck now!” The announcer added.  
  
“Then we can do this,” Ash stated, “Flare Blitz!” Infernape yelled out as its body was covered in red-orange flames and then shot itself toward the immobilized Empoleon faster than a rocket.   
  
“….Now! Use Waterfall to defend yourself!” Aaron suddenly shouted at the last second. Empoleon instantly protected itself by summoning a column of blue water around it. Flare Blitz clashed with the Water-type move, steams hissing as the hot flames came into contact with the cold water.  
  
“What?!” Ash exclaimed.   
  
Waterfall eventually overpowered Flare Blitz and sent Infernape away, washing up the Flame Pokemon with a mighty wave. “Keep up the pressure! Steel Wing!” Aaron commanded. Empoleon, using the remainder of the waves from Waterfall, expeditiously swam toward the Fire/Fighting-type with its fins glowing white and bright blue. Then, when it was close enough, the Emperor Pokemon delivered two consecutive Steel Wings that sent the fiery primate flying and onto its back.   
  
“Infernape!” The Pride of Pallet Town yelled. The Flame Pokemon defiantly rose back to its feet and gave its trainer a reassuring grin. “Phew…” Ash sighed in relief but then quickly returned to his normal battle demeanor. This battle wasn't over by a long shot, “Flamethrower!”   
  
Infernape took a deep breath, causing its chest to puff out, beforereleasing a great flurry of flames from its mouth to Empoleon.   
  
“Empoleon, use Steel Wing to burrow underground!”   
  
Empoleon summoned Steel Wing, spun around in place, and drilled into the ground to avoid the intense Flamethrower. Ash's eyes widened, recognizing both the command and motions made by Empoleon, "Oh NO!"  
  
"Oh, yes." Aaron grinned enthusiastically, "Game over. Aqueduct!"  
  
The battlefield began to illuminate light blue again as Empoleon released Waterfall underground with as much effort as possible. Ash was trying to figure out a way to prevent Aqueduct from happening. Infernape constantly looked around, too confused to find a way to save itself.  
  
“And here comes the sequel!” the announcer commentated, “Can this 'Aqueduct' be stopped?!”  
  
“INFERNAPE!” Barry shouted while covering his eyes.   
  
“This is bad!” Brock said, “That Aqueduct’s gonna be harsher on ground-based Pokemon like Infernape rather than airborne ones like Staraptor!”   
  
With no apparent way out, an enormous geyser of aquatic power erupted from the battlefield. Infernape was trapped inside the powerful Aqueduct, screaming in pain all the while. The water was threatening to extinguish its flames and was cooling down its higher-than-usual body temperature.Not to only mention, that was a great amount of pressure the eruption itself  placed on its body. This was indeed a trial worse than any other it experienced.  
  
Eventually, the Aqueduct dispersed into oblivion ever-so beautifully again. Infernape was lying on its stomach, steam hissing from its body. Empoleon reached the surface and examined its work smugly. "(Looks like I win.)"   
  
“Infernape is down!” the announcer bellowed, "Infernape is _down_!"  
  
“Infernape…” Ash gritted his teeth.   
  
“Pika pika (Come on, Infernape, get up!)” Pikachu cheered on.  
  
The Flame Pokemon twitched with life but had a significantly hard time trying to get back on its feet.   
  
“Magneton. (Aaron, you should finish that Infernape while you still can.)” Magneton recommended, watching as the Flame Pokemon fought fatigue.  
  
“You’re right, better safe than sorry.” Aaron stated and then commanded, “Empoleon, end this game with Hyper-”  
  
Suddenly, Infernape’s eyes turned a blazing crimson, and the flame atop its head flared wildly with increased intensity. As if revitalized completely, Infernape jumped back to its feet and released a powerful, echoing yell as it spontaneously generated an immense amount of heat and flames around its body.   
  
"(This battle is NOT over!)" Infernape roared, its reddish-pink eyes focused on an extremely shocked Empoleon.   
  
“Alright!” Brock exclaimed, pumping a fist, “Infernape’s Blaze has activated!” From what he saw, Ash's Infernape was nigh-unstoppable once Blaze was in effect. He could cite the outcomes to his battle with Volkner and Paul for evidence.   
  
Barry grinned, “There’s no way that Empoleon of Aaron’s can survive now!”   
  
"Your last resort, huh?" Aaron commented collectedly as he watched the flames around Infernape flared out proudly and powerfully. He took his hat off momentarily to wipe some of the sweat off his brow.   
  
"You got that right!" Ash answered jubilantly, "Now, it's time to beat that Empoleon of yours once and for all!"   
  
"Your intentions are SO one-sided, Ash." Aaron remarked with a small shake of his head, putting his hat back on.   
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Ash asked guardedly, getting the inkling that Aaron had something planned.  
  
The Metropolis Town resident pointed to something around Infernape's feet. Ash and the Blaze-induced Pokemon looked down at the same time to see the wet ground of the battered and torn rocky terrain, small traces of steam floating upward as a result of Infernape's convective body heat. As in wet, there was literally a two-inch layer of water upon the entire battlefield with a puddle forming in the recesses of the crater made previously.   
  
"Look, ladies and gentlemen!" the announcer pointed out in surprise, "I think we were too awestruck by the activation of Infernape's Blaze to notice what Aaron's Empoleon has done to the battlefield!"  
  
"Now with that small yet sufficient amount of residual water on the battlefield," Aaron explicated, "My Empoleon can dish out a better Waterfall that will put an end to your Infernape. Your last resort shall be in vain. Do it!"  
  
"(Take your fireworks someplace else, bub.)" Raising its right fin up, the water coating the battlefield was suddenly amassed into the air above Empoleon. In due time, a giant swirl of water was levitating above Empoleon and the most of the battleground.   
  
"Uh-oh! Looks like Ash's Infernape is about to get washed up!" The announcer exclaimed.   
  
"Go underground with Dig!" Ash ordered abruptly, and Infernape instantly burrowed into the beaten rock.  
  
"Useless," Aaron disparaged, "My Empoleon and I will simply immerse everything under- and aboveground. Go, Empoleon!" Swishing its right fin in a curvilinear motion, a torrent of rushing, highly pressurized water was launched downward.   
  
"If you were really paying attention to my battle with Paul, Aaron," Ash smirked mockingly, "then I'm surprised you missed what I'm about to do!"  
  
Aaron's eyes shrunk as realization dawned upon him, _"Crap."_  
  
"Infernape! Flare Blitz!" Vaguely underneath the surface of the battlefield, the Flame Pokemon released a guttural howl of effort. Then, the whole battlefield suddenly lit up an ardent and glorious crimson color. The exact opposite of Aqueduct was happening. Unlike then, when the battlefield was a shade of cool and refreshing blue, it was now a fiery andardent bright red. Then, a magnificent and enormous tower of flames burst open from beneath the battlefield.   
  
"WHOA!" Aaron screamed as he jumped back, unable to cope with the extreme temperatures. He was experiencing the underground Flare Blitz firsthand, and he berated himself for letting it happen, _"Worst…Brain lapse…Ever."_  
  
"Can't take the heat, Aaron?" Ash questioned fervently, handing the high temperatures swimmingly, "Then stay out of the kitchen!"   
  
Aaron's Empoleon was engulfed in the volcanic inferno. Voice cracking with pain, the Emperor Pokemon was being incinerated by the intense, red-hot flames produced by the Underground Flare Blitz. It didn't help that the Flare Blitz was powered up by Blaze, making it even more powerful than usual. The Waterfall had also succumbed to the maneuver; before it could reach Empoleon's level, the high-pressure cascade was instantly reduced to harmless steam when it came into contact with the Underground Flare Blitz.   
  
"The playing field goes ablaze as Ash and his Infernape overwhelm Aaron and his Empoleon! And here we thought that legendary Blaze ability of its wouldn't be put into good use!" The impressed announcer yammered.  
  
Unlike Aqueduct, the Underground Flare Blitz lingered, diffusing when the half-minute mark elapsed. Empoleon was standing right where it was previously. The Emperor Pokemon was scorched, immobile, and lying on its stomach with its head propped up by its chin. Infernape rose from underground and examined its work,satisfied. "Infer? (Not doing so hot, aren't you, Empoleon?)" The fiery primate asked with a smirk.  
  
"And Empoleon is down!" The announcer said as the audience cheered raucously, mostly for Ash's Infernape. It had become quite the crowd-pleaser. The referee eyed at the motionless Water/Steel-type attentively before making any assumptions. When Empoleon didn't move even an inch, he began to raise his right-hand red flag.  
  
"Empoleon is unable to-"  
  
Suddenly, Empoleon's eyes shot open, but the white sclera in them was now glowing blue. Aaron, who was in the middle of getting out a Poke Ball to recall it, noticed this and shouted, "Wait!" That was when everyone turned their attention to Empoleon, who was beginning to stand on its webbed feet. "I'm afraid this game isn't over yet." Aaron declared with an enthusiastic smirk, "Now, Empoleon, let's show them your Torrent ability!"  
  
With an echoing squawk, Aaron's Empoleon gained a majestic aura around its whole body. The water molecules in the air around it suddenly transformed into pure water and crashed down upon it like a tidal wave coming onshore. "My Empoleon may not use its Ability as frequently as your Infernape does," Aaron stated, "But that doesn't mean it isn't as potent!"  
  
"We're not even halfway done with the battle yet, and I cannot count how many times the tide has shifted between these two extraordinary trainers!" the announcer commented earnestly, "but now it seems even! I can say for sure that the two Pokemon out there now represent the most outstanding properties of their trainers. Aaron's Empoleon, just like water, representing the flowing and collected mind that Aaron possesses. Ash's Infernape, just like fire, representing the compassionate and undying will of fire inside Ash's heart."   
  
"Then bring it on!" Ash challenged.  
  
"Just remember," Aaron cautioned before swishing his left arm horizontally, "You asked it. Waterfall!" Empoleon gathered more water molecules in the air with its Torrent ability and generated a vertical twister of water around it.   
  
"I know I did!" Ash responded before commanding whilst pointing outward, "Flare Blitz!" Infernape turned up the heat once again and surrounded its body with white-blue fire instead of red-orange, a result of Blaze.  
  
"GO!" Aaron and Ash, although at different levels of exhilaration, shouted in unison. Still blanketed by white-blue flames, Infernape propelled itself forward like a missile, Empoleon imitating it as the water around it became a silver-grey color.   
  
The raging fire of the Fire-type starter met the rushing water of the Water-type starter. The Blaze-powered Flare Blitz and the Torrent-powered Waterfall clashed with a mighty boom, loud and deafening like a thunderclap. Multiple power spikes rocked the stadium as steam, fire, and water swirled in the skies above with the velocity of a tornado. The already scarred Rocky Terrain battlefield was beginning to crack, small chunks of the earth itself floating slightly before being thrown elsewhere from the power surges.Even with all these calamities happening at the same time, everyone watched breathlessly as Infernape and Empoleon pushed themselves past their limits to and dominate one another in this final clash.   
  
Suddenly, a massive explosive occurred. But instead of smoke, thick steam enveloped the battlefield, stands, and even reached the skies of the open-air stadium. The vision of all human and Pokemon spectators were blocked by the thick steam. Cameras tried to focus through it but could not find anything. No one made a sound.They simply waited until the steam decided to subside.  
  
Eventually, everyone was granted their wish. And what they saw was earth-shattering.  
  
"Empoleon and Infernape are unable to battle! This round results in a draw!" The referee officiated as it raised both of the flags in each of his hand. True enough, both Infernape and Empoleon were lying unconscious in the middle of the war-torn battlefield. Deep gouges were etched across it, and it appeared the crater was larger than before. Large pieces of rock and earth littered the ground, almost burying the two Pokemon.  
  
"What an amazing clash between the two final evolutions of the Fire- and Water-type starters of Sinnoh!" The announcer shouted, his voice carrying through the numerous amount of speakers in the stadium, "I definitely don't think something of that caliber will ever happen again, folks!" The large screen overhead that displayed the images of Aaron and Ash and their current Pokemon suddenly blotted the images of Infernape on Ash's side and Empoleon on Aaron's side.  
  
"Trainers, please recall your Pokemon and take a short break. We must replace the destroyed battlefield." The referee ordered.  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
Ash recalled his soaked Infernape while Aaron recalled his scorched Empoleon. The two of them turned around and stopped near the battlefield exits behind their spots. Naturally, Pikachu and Magneton followed their trainers.   
  
Aaron sat at the bench just beyond this opening, taking off his hat and letting loose a deep, prolonged sigh. "Oh, Groudon and Kyogre, that was just too much… " He groaned wearily. He was never someone that liked that much suspense and excitement. It clashed with his mostly calm and in-control personality and philosophy.   
  
"(Think of this way, Aaron,)"Magneton responded sensibly, "(If you and Empoleon didn't go the extra mile, that Infernape would have endangered our chances at victory.)"  
  
"That I won't deny…"  
  
Ash opted to sit on the ground and rest his back against the walls surrounding the battlegrounds. He took a deep breath and exhaled, _"Man…I knew Aaron was strong, but this is something else. His Lucario, Skarmory, and Empoleon were so skilled as a whole that, even when I got the edge, they managed to even it back up."_ The raven-haired trainer shook his head, _"No. What my Staraptor, Gliscor, and Infernape did can't be taken away. They've gotten me this far. I'm not letting their hard work go to waste! I'm actually in the finals of a conference! This is my chance to finally_ win _!"_  
  
Ash felt his pant leg being tugged and saw Pikachu looking at him with a determined expression. He returned it, "Right, Pikachu. The real battle starts, so let's do our best!"  
  
"(Right, Ash! The momentum's shared between us, so we gotta get it back in our favor!)"  
  
"You know…" Barry's voice was slightly muffled by the corn dog he was eating, "I kinda wonder how Ash and that dude are gonna do after the break. How are they gonna change things up?"  
  
Brock crossed his arms as he learned back in his seat, "Hmm… I'm not really sure how they're going to adjust to each other's style at this point."  
  
Dawn looked at Brock questioningly, "What do you mean, Brock? They've seen what they can do. So, shouldn't they able to?"  
  
"Yes, but look at what's happened so far," The breeder-in-training said critically, looking at Dawn, "Counter-Shield failed, Skarmory did nothing for Aaron, and Infernape and Empoleon stalemated. The 'planned' stuff isn't working as well as neither of them would like."  
  
"Brock is right, Dawn," Conway spoke, appearing behind her as he titled his gleaming glasses. Her spine almost shot out of her spine as she inched away from him. She would never grow accustomed to that. "This battle is getting down to individual prowess and skill. What Pokemon either Ash or Aaron sent out and _when_ they do may determine who will be the winner."  
  
By this time, the battleground engineers finally replaced the destroyed Rocky Terrain battlefield with a new one: an Icy Terrain battlefield. Hopefully, the increased hardness of the field would make it last until the battle was done.   
  
"Trainers, please take your spots!" The ref called out. Once they did, he said further, "Now send out your Pokemon!"  
  
"Alright, Aaron, time to show you what I really can do! Torterra, I choose you!" After that invigorating but short speech of determination, Ash tossed out his Poke Ball and the Continent Pokemon was released, eager to take down whatever opponent it was going to face.   
  
"I'd be honored if you did so." Aaron muttered with an agog grin as flicked out his Poke Ball. Bastiodon was released onto the battlefield, gruffly snorting as it eyed the other behemoth. As Ash recalled, Bastiodon was a fairly recent evolution, having it seen during the Sunyshore Pokémon Contest.   
  
"Here we come, Aaron!" Ash declared, "Torterra, use Rock Climb!” Torterra’s claws glowed white as it got onto its hind legs and slammed its front ones on the ground. The ground started to protrude from the flat surface until an elevated mesa-like structure was created. Bastiodon stood its ground as it was unwillingly raised into the air by the rocks. Then, Torterra began to scale the jagged face of the mesa, approaching Bastiodon to attack.  
  
“Bastiodon, Avalanche.” Bastiodon’s eyes gained a cool white hue before raising its right front leg. The Shield Pokemon slammed it on the mesa's surface and spontaneously summoned falling sleet and snow. The Avalanche traveled down all sides of the rocky protrusion, freezingit and making it slippery. Torterra experienced a loss of friction,suddenly losing control of its climbing when it encountered the Ice-type attack.  
  
"Torterra!” Ash yelled out as the Continent Pokemon began tumbling down the incline uncontrollably.   
  
“Iron Head."  
  
“Bas! (One more for good measure!)” Bastiodon roared as it jumped off the apex of the mesa and slid down its frozen face. Then, as it slid, Bastiodon's body became surrounded by a white aura, making it seem black and white. Right as Torterra landed back onto the battlefield, Bastiodon rammed into the Grass/Ground-type with great force, sending it flying.  
  
“T-TOR!” Torterra groaned in pain as it landed on its sidewith a hard slam, chunks of ice flying from impact. Bastiodon smirked as both the Avalanche and the Rock Climb disappeared.   
  
"The power of that Bastiodon!" Brock exclaimed as Dawn and Barry gasped. It just sent a heavy Pokemon like Torterra into the air for several meters without a drop in form.   
  
_“And that gives me reason to finish this battle more quickly.”_ Ash thought and then enjoined, “Torterra, Energy Ball!”  
  
“Get ready, Bastiodon.” Aaron alerted, to which the Rock/Steel-type gave an affirmative grunt.   
  
Torterra opened its mouth and created a green sphere. Right as Aaron and Bastiodon were prepared for its discharge, the Continent Pokemon suddenly ate the Energy Ball with an audible gulp  
  
"H-HUH?!" Aaron's jaw unhinged.    
  
“(…I guess it couldn’t wait until after the battle to eat.)” Bastiodon commented, nonplussed.  
  
“Alright, here we go!” Ash said as he smiled eagerly. Suddenly, the oat-like tree and the trio of mountain peaks on the back of the Continent Pokemon gained a bright, light green sheen.   
  
“Tort…(No, Bastiodon…)” The Continent Pokemon growled before releasing a loud bellow to announce to the stadium it has been powered up, “TERRA! (I’M READY TO BEAT YOU DOWN!)”   
  
“What seems to have happened, folks,” the announcer said, “is that, after Ash’s Torterra consumed that Energy Ball, it gained a power-up! Just look that glow!”   
  
“I remember that!” Barry exclaimed, shooting up from his seat, “He used that against my dad back at the Twinleaf Town Festival!”   
  
Brock smiled, “And now that Ash has done that, he’ll be able to take down Aaron’s Bastiodon no sweat!”   
  
Dawn and Piplup cheered happily, “Go get 'em, Torterra!/(Take him down)!”  
  
“Torterra, Leaf Storm!” Ash commanded. The tree on Torterra’s back released a heavy cyclone of harsh green winds and plentiful green leaves. The Leaf Storm was heading straight for the unnerved Bastiodon.   
  
Aaron himself was dissonantly calm as well, "Hm… I guess it's time to use it. Bastiodon! Like we practiced! Shock Wave Shield!”  
  
“Shock Wave Shield?” Ash echoed curiously.   
  
Bastiodon suddenly grinned excitedly before creating a blue sphere of electricity in its mouth. Then, the ball released concentrated but controlled streams of electricity in the air around its body. A dense yellow circle appeared on the ground with Bastiodon at the center of it. A 'globe' of yellow electricity was formed from the ring that enclosed Bastiodon. Finally, the streams of blue electricity emanating from the sphere moved about inside this 'globe,' forming three intersecting ellipses.  
  
When the powered-up Leaf Storm connected against the Shock Wave Shield, it triggered an intense electrical reaction. Lightning flew out from it, electrocuting everything that it could touch. The leaves were fried instantly and the harsh green winds were forcibly quelled.   
  
“What?!” Ash exclaimed with wide eyes. Torterra was in an equally shocked state.  
  
“Looks like Aaron has some strategies up his sleeve!” The announcer commentated.   
  
“…Or not.” Brock said, regretting for speaking so soon.   
  
“…Now THAT I’ve never seen before.” Barry deadpanned.  
  
“A Bastiodon’s statistics say that it's defensive,” Aaron explained with a grin, “so what kind of Steel-type trainer would I be if I just let those capabilities go to waste? The Shock Wave Shield is a strategy that lets Bastiodon endure tougher attacks and assaults. You could say it's a protective barrier."  
  
Ash gritted his teeth. Well, barriers – especially nonstandard ones – didn't last for long when faced with a stronger opposing force, “Energy Ball!”  
  
“Hyper Beam!”  
  
Torterra summoned another Energy Ball and actually fired it this time. Bastiodon, with its mouth still brimming with blue electricity, unleashed an orange-yellow energy beam. This particular Hyper Beam had lines of yellow and blue electricity spiraling along the length of it, an influence of the Shock Wave Shield. The attack shredded through Torterra’s Energy Ball, even with its boost in power, and scored an explosive direct hit on the Grass/Ground Pokemon.  
  
“TORTERRA!” Ash screamed as the Continent Pokemon was sent flying. The tortoise landed harshly on the ground beside Ash, creating an unpleasant rumble and causing Ash and Pikachu to stumble. Swirls replaced the Continent Pokemon’s eyes as it groaned weakly.  
  
“Torterra is unable to battle!” The ref officiated, “Bastiodon is the winner!” Torterra’s image was blotted on Ash’s side of the scoreboard.   
  
“And Aaron regains the lead after showing off another deadly strategy courtesy of his Bastiodon!” The announcer commentated as the crowd cheered loudly.   
  
“Excellent, Bastiodon,” Aaron encouraged, “Keep it up.” Bastiodon nodded wordlessly as the Shock Wave Shield was dismissed.  
  
“Return, Torterra,” Ash recalled the fallen Grass/Ground-type and whispered words of gratitude. He then stowed that Poke Ball away and pulled out another. “Buizel, I choose you!” Ash threw it out, and the Sea Weasel Pokemon was released.    
  
“And out comes Ash’s next choice, Buizel!” the announcer said as Buizel’s image appeared on Ash’s side of the scoreboard.  
  
“Begin!”  
  
 _“OK…I gotta watch out for that Shock Wave Shield…I guess it needs to be on the ground based on what it looked like when he used it…”_ Ash deliberated before verbally commanding, “Buizel, use Aqua Jet! Aim for Bastiodon’s legs!” Buizel’s body became surrounding by water, and it propelled itself like a rocket toward the Shield Pokemon after jumping into the air.  
  
 _“Whatever Ash is planning, I’m putting an end to it before it comes to fruition.”_ Aaron thought before ordering, “Avalanche!” The Shield Pokemon’s eyes gained an ice blue hue as it summoned falling snow and ice in the way of Buizel’s path.  
  
Ash smirked, “Thanks, Aaron! That’ll actually help me out even more!”   
  
Aaron narrowed his eyes, “Why's that?”   
  
To answer Aaron’s question, the Aqua Jet-induced Buizel pushed straight through the Avalanche. As it did, the water surrounding it suddenly began to freeze over. When Buizel completely speared through Bastiodon’s Avalanche, the Sea Weasel was engulfed in an ice missile.   
  
Aaron’s eyes widened in shock and realization, “Isn’t that the Ice-Aqua Jet from the Wallace Cup?!”   
  
The raven-haired trainers’ smirk widened, “You know it! Get ‘im, Buizel!”  
  
“BUI!” The Ice-Aqua Jet successfully connected against Bastiodon’s front legs and the ground beneath it. A small bush of ice protruded from the spot, forcing the Shield Pokemon into the air. “Now Sonic Boom!” Ash commanded while throwing a fist. Jumping back from its creation, Buizel swished its tail and sent out a swift blade of wind toward the ice. The resultant explosion sent Bastiodon flying further into the air.  
  
“Look, everyone! Buizel gave Bastiodon the ability to fly!” The announcer said humorously.   
  
“Good job, Ash!” Barry cheered, “You can hit that Bastiodon without worrying about counters! That thing isn’t meant to be limber!”  
  
“Alright, Buizel!” Ash complimented passionately. He pointed his middle and index fingers at the airborne, discombobulated Bastiodon, “Hit Bastiodon with Ice Punch!” Buizel's clenched fist glowed light blue as a light blue stream of energy span around it. The Sea Weasel Pokemon leaped into the air for the Rock/Steel-type and punched it dead in the face.  
  
"Shock Wave Shield!"  
  
Bastiodon once again performed the Shock Wave Shield. Only this time, without the ring present, a complete orbicular globe was formed around Bastiodon’s body. Inside the globe, instead of intersecting ellipses, the electricity was fashioned like a spider web.   
  
Ash’s eyes widened in shock as Buizel’s Ice Punch connected against the Shock Wave Shield, “What the?! NO WAY!”  
  
"I'm glad to know you paid attention to the Sunyshore City Contest," Aaron explained as he crossed his arms, "Yeah, Bastiodon lost a lot of its mobility when it evolved compared to Shieldon. Poor girl can't leave the ground anymore." As he spoke, the intense electricity from the Shock Wave-Ice Punch flared outward. "So, Bastiodon came to me and said, 'Hey, Aaron, I'm heavier. What are we going to do about that?' That's when it hit me. Do something quick Pokemon have a problem circumventing. Punish someone for trying put it in the air. And the Shock Wave Shield was born."  
  
"I thought you said it was about defense!" Ash yelled.   
  
Aaron sighed. "Do the math, Ash. It does _both_."  
  
“Fine then!” Ash shouted indignantly, “Buizel! Don’t let the Shock Wave Shield beat you! You can beat that Bastiodon!” He encouraged the struggling Sea Weasel Pokemon. Gritting its teeth, Buizel applied much pressure into its Ice Punch to try and break through the electrical globe.  
  
“No chance.” Aaron objected, “Game over. Iron Head.”   
  
A white aura engulfed Bastiodon, making it look black and white. By this time, gravity was finally taking over, causing Buizel and Buizel to begin their descent. Bastiodon took advantage of that. Using the momentum of his fall, he rammed into Buizel, the electricity from the Shock Wave Shield crackling along its Iron Head-enhanced body.   
  
“Apparently, Aaron loves to keep his opponents guessing! I bet Ash how had NO idea Aaron and Bastiodon were prepared for the air as well!” The announcer said as both Bastiodon and Buizel hit the ground, forming a small crater as shards of ice flew outward.  
  
“But…it can’t be…” Ash mumbled dejectedly, “There’s…just no way…”   
  
The Shield Pokemon was atop of the Sea Weasel, the former resembling an admiral claiming land after a major war. Buizel was apparently the land claimed, signaled by the swirls in its eyes.   
  
"Buizel is unable to battle! Bastiodon is the winner!" The referee officiated as he raised his left-hand flag that represented Aaron's side.   
  
"And Aaron practically closes the door on Ash in probably the worst possible way!" The announcer vociferated, "Ash has only one last Pokemon while Aaron still has Bastiodon plus two more to go!"   
  
Ash could not believe how easily Bastiodon laid waste to both Torterra and Buizel. Usually when he resorted to his trademark fiery determination, his Pokemon would be able to go against all odds and pull out a miracle, but the exact opposite just occurred, and he was now in the most unfavorable position he has experienced in his whole career.   
  
"Oh Ash..." Dawn whispered sympathetically.  
  
"This has gone from bad to worse," Brock grumbled, "I thought individual skill and prowess, like Conway said, would balance everything out. But, Aaron decided to use something that was a step above simple planning."   
  
Dawn looked at Brock and asked, "Do you think Ash can rectify himself?"   
  
Brock did not look back but only bit his lips slightly as he said, "I'm not gonna say Ash is out. He's been in some tight jams throughout his journey. He just has to rise to the occasion."  
  
"COME ON, ASH!" Barry shouted supportively, "DON'T GET DISCOURGED! KEEP FIGHTING! GO THE DISTANCE!"  
  
Aaron folded his arms as he closed his eyes, his hat titling down to cover his eyes, "Weren't you going to show me what you could really do? Was that it right there?"   
  
Ash gritted his teeth and clenched his free hand as he recalled his fallen Buizel back into its Poke Ball.   
  
"Stop doing that."   
  
"Stop doing what?" Ash spat back as Pikachu looked up with an expression of unrest.   
  
"You're frustrated, and you're showing it too much." The Steel-type specialist answered, "If you do, you must stop yourself before your opponent notices it himself." Aaron coached critically.  
  
"But..." Ash complained softly. Now, instead of upset, Ash was confused, "Why you are-...How could-"   
  
Aaron instantly cut him off with a question, reopening his eyes to reveal his stern gaze, "Ash, have you figured out my battling style?"   
  
Ash looked at him and replied with a shake of his head.   
  
"Throughout all of my battles, including this one, I try my best to analyze my opposition's abilities and skills." Aaron explained as Bastiodon yawned in disinterest, "I deduce the best possible approaches and counters so that I can proficiently battle. I train my Pokemon so that they can utilize the various strategies to answer their opponents. It sounds tedious, but as you can see, it works. That's what a strategist does.   
  
Aaron uncrossed his arms, his voice rising a little, "But, above all… that only works… if I stay calm. A mad mind is a clouded one. No one is able to think properly when they let adversity claim them. My Pokemon and I are able to execute our strategies because we don't get mad when things don't go as planned! We _stay_ levelheaded!"  
  
Ash looked up to the sky thoughtfully, letting the weight of Aaron's words sink in, _"Stay levelheaded, huh...?"_ Now that he thought about it, Aaron and his Pokemon didn't react as badly as some opponents when Ash and Pokemon was used with Counter-Shield, the Energy Ball consumption, or the Ice-Aqua Jet. Once the initial shock went away, they went right back to work. He, on the other hand, faltered when face-to-face with Aqueduct and Shock Wave Shield. Sure, the odds were heavily against him, but there was one thing his friends and rivals always said about him.   
  
Ash Ketchum never gave up.   
  
_"I see...Time to try it out then!"_  
  
"Pikachu, you're up next!" Ash suddenly exclaimed as he faced Aaron with his determined expression returning.   
  
"Pika!" Pikachu rushed onto the battlefield as electricity sparkled in its crimson cheeks. Bastiodon smirked readily, preparing to net Aaron his second conference title.   
  
"And finally after a speech from his opponent, Ash sends out his final Pokemon, Pikachu!" The last slot on Ash's side of the screen brightened up to reveal Pikachu's image.  
  
"Begin!"  
  
Ash stared hard at Aaron from across the battlefield. The usual fire in his dark brown eyes burned as hotly as ever but now in a controlled and calm manner.  
  
 _"I'm gonna make you wish you didn't give me that pep-talk, Aaron."_

 


	11. Ash vs. Aaron: Part 3

**Sinnoh League Final: Ash vs. Aaron (Part 3)**

“Pikachu, Quick Attack!” Ash commanded. The yellow mouse instantly dashed for Bastiodon while leaving an ivory trail behind it.   
  
“Retaliate with Iron Head.”   
  
The Shield Pokemon charged at the attacking Pikachu while its body was coated in a white aura. The two Pokemon collided with each other and elicited an explosion. Pikachu slid out of the resulting brown smoke on all fours while Bastiodon emerged from the smoke seconds after it subsided.   
  
“OK, let’s try this then…” Ash mumbled before commanding aloud, “Thunderbolt!” Pikachu’s red cheeks sparked electricity before releasing a gold surge of lightning for the Shield Pokemon.  
  
“Shock Wave.” Aaron enjoined. Bastiodon released flurries of azure sparks from its mouth straight toward the Thunderbolt. Both electrical attacks wound up cancelling out each other.   
  
_“Huh…That time, he just used a regular Shock Wave rather than the Shock Wave Shield.”_ Ash deliberated.  
  
“Jeez, what can Ash do against Aaron’s Bastiodon?” Barry asked while resting his chin in his palms as this elbows rested on his knees.   
  
“No need to worry!” Dawn spoke sanguinely as Piplup cheered in the foreground, “Ash will figure out something!”   
  
“Pikachu, Volt Tackle!” Ash commanded while pointing towards the Rock/Steel-type.    
  
“PikaPikaPikaPika…” The Mouse Pokemon charged at Bastiodon as golden electricity surrounded its small body, making it appear yellow and black.   
  
“Make it slip up with Avalanche.” Aaron commanded austerely.   
  
"(I'm gonna have to ask you to chill out, my boy.)" Bastiodon's eyes gained an ice blue glow. Willing some of the ice from the battlefield into the air above it, along with snow being spontaneously generated, an avalanche of snow and ice proceeded to litter the ground.  
  
Unfortunately for Pikachu, this made him lose traction with Volt Tackle, eventually slipping up.   
  
“Pikachu!”   
  
“Shock Wave Shield.” Aaron commanded, smirking lightly. The Volt Tackle-induced Pikachu was helpless to prevent itself from unintentionally colliding with Bastiodon’s Shock Wave Shield. A great amount of electricity sparked across the battlefield as the two powerful Electric-type attacks clashed.   
  
“Not good!” Barry exclaimed in distress, “Pikachu lost all of its momentum from that Avalanche! It won’t last!”  
  
“Get out of there, Pikachu!” Ash urged. The Mouse Pokemon, with great effort, rose back to its feet and forcibly pulled itself out of the Shock Wave Shield’s range. The electricity calmed down now that nothing was in contact with the electrical barrier.   
  
Dawn and Barry sighed in relief as they slumped in their seats.   
  
“He barely avoided certain defeat.” Conway stated.   
  
“You’re right…” Brock agreed, “It was thanks to Volt Tackle and Pikachu’s quick actions that it was able to escape.”  
  
“Pikachu, you OK?!” Ash shouted to the yellow mouse, who nodded affirmatively. Ash nodded back as he looked at Aaron’s Bastiodon and noticed something interesting. Bastiodon’s body had excessive residual electricity sparking throughout it, and the Shock Wave Shield was gone too. _“Wait…didn’t Bastiodon have the upper hand?”_ Ash thought. It was then the Pride of Pallet Town suddenly got enlightenment, _“Wait! OK, so Bastiodon isn’t a true Electric-type like Pikachu is…It can only take so much electricity. Maybe…just maybe…I can make Bastiodon’s Shock Wave Shield work against it. It’s worth a shot!”_  
  
“Quick Attack, Pikachu! Head straight for the Bastiodon!” Ash ordered. Dawn, Brock, and Barry gasped in shock. Unwaveringly, Pikachu dashed straight for the Rock/Steel-type while leaving an ivory blur behind it.   
  
“Is Ash even thinking?!” Barry shouted in disbelief, “Aaron’s just gonna use Shock Wave Shield again!”  
  
“Don’t trouble yourself,” Aaron said before ordering, “Bastiodon, Shock Wave Shield once more!” Bastiodon smirked cockily before summoning the Shock Wave Shield again. Even though the protective globe was functioning again, Pikachu was still charging straight at it with Quick Attack. Aaron narrowed his brown eyes cautiously, _“What’s going on in that head of yours, Ketchum?”_  
  
Pikachu rammed itself into the Shock Wave Shield, the preceding reaction causing sparks to flare about wildly. “And the Shock Wave Shield blocks Pikachu’s Quick Attack!” the announcer commentated.  
  
“OK, Pikachu! Listen carefully!” Ash stated, “Use Quick Attack to run circles around the Shock Wave Shield! Stab an Iron Tail into it as you run! Then use Thunderbolt on my cue.” Complying, the Electric-type used Quick Attack to trace the circumference of the Shock Wave Shield at a rapid pace. All the while, its alit tail was dragged across the surface of the barrier. Electricity and lightning continued to scatter and dance outward, lighting up the Icy Terrain battlefield.  
  
“What’s up with the sequence of attacks?” Barry questioned while scratching his head.   
  
“Yeah, I don’t get it either…” Dawn said, just as confused as probably the majority of the spectators.   
  
Bastiodon was getting dizzy just watching Pikachu run circles around it. It couldn’t grasp the reasons for Pikachu’s three-stage command. The only thing it could see was that, because Pikachu’s Iron Tail continuously scraped the surface of the Shock Wave Shield, the defensive mechanism remained activated.  
  
“OK! Now!” Ash instructed. Realizing that was the signal, Pikachu’s red cheeks sparked before releasing electricity from its body. Unbelievably, the defensive reaction was reversed. The flares of lightning invaded the inside of the globe and threw the blue ellipses into disarray.   
  
“W-wait. What's going on?!" Aaron questioned in disbelief. He was silenced when his Bastiodon was suddenly shocked by Pikachu’s Thunderbolt and its own Shock Wave Shield.  
  
“Look at that!” The announcer exclaimed, “Somehow, Ash and Pikachu managed to bypass the Shock Wave Shield and attack Bastiodon indirectly. Not only is the Shock Wave Shield no longer working, Bastiodon is sustaining immense damage!”  
  
"IRON TAIL!" Ash passionately shouted. Bastiodon, paralyzed from the previous Thunderbolt it was forced to endure, was powerless to prevent an impressive electrically-enhanced Iron Tail from lacerating its face and draining the last amounts of its energy. The Steel/Rock-type Pokemon fell over in defeat with swirls of discontinuity replacing its eyes.   
  
"Bastiodon is unable to battle! Pikachu is the winner!" The ref announced as he raised the right-hand flag representing Ash and Pikachu.   
  
Ash took a deep breath to alleviate the tension welled inside his chest, "OK, so far thinking calmly is working."  
  
“He did it! HE DID IT” Dawn cheered happily, shooting from her seat.  
  
“…But HOW did he do it?” Barry was in too much shock to actually praise Ash for his awesome achievement.   
  
“That’s what I’m wondering,” Conway said, crossing his arms, “But I only can surmise that Aaron saw what we couldn’t, and he’ll explain.”  
  
"Well, I gotta give credit where credit is due," Aaron remarked with humility as he recalled his fallen Bastiodon. Sure, he didn't expect a Pikachu, a Pokemon the Shock Wave Shield was geared toward countering, would be the one to overcome it, but battles had a degree of unpredictability in them. "You manipulated the Shock Wave Shield by having Pikachu run circles around Bastiodon. Next, you unleashed a Thunderbolt while its defensive reaction was underway to throw it off. That only caused it to turn against Bastiodon. Because she isn't immune, there was no way for her defend herself. That’s when you went for the kill with an Iron Tail."  
  
Ash nodded as he swiped the underside of his nose with the length of forefinger, "Thanks! Appreciate it!"  
  
“Whoa. How elaborate is that?” Barry remarked in awe.  
  
“But Ash is nowhere near out of the woods yet,” Brock cautioned, “He’s got two more to go.”  
  
"Well, let's move on." Aaron stated with smirk as he threw out his next Poke Ball. "Let's see how you handle THIS one!"   
  
The Poke Ball hovered in the air slightly before releasing popping open and releasing white light that materialized into possibly Pikachu’s worst matchup ever; a Steelix. The Iron Snake Pokemon glowered at the little yellow creature below, smiling and putting its jagged teeth on display. "(You're so kind, Aar. I get to have healthy finger food two times in a row!)" Steelix guffawed.   
  
“Aw man…” Ash groaned.   
  
"(I-I hope you don't mean that seriously…)" Pikachu cowered, feeling a strong inferiority complex looking up at the Steel/Ground menace towering above it. He saw Ritchie battle Aaron last round. Ritchie had both Zippo and Sparky in reserve while Aaron had only one Pokemon left. It seemed Ritchie was about to win until Aaron metaphorically took the muzzle off and let Steelix the monster out. Sparky stood no chance. Zippo was dispatched only after it was revealed that Steelix knew Aqua Tail to neutralize Fire-type moves.   
  
“Uh-oh. A Steelix against a Pikachu spells trouble.” Barry stated.   
  
“No doubt…” Brock muttered concurringly, “Steelix is immune to Electric-type attacks being a Ground-type and resists Iron Tail and Quick Attack being a Steel-type. Top it off with Steelix have raw power, Pikachu might not last..”  
  
“No need to worry!” Dawn said optimistically, “If Pikachu beat Aaron’s Bastiodon and that Shock Wave Shield, I’m betting on him beating Aaron’s Steelix!”  
  
“Begin.”  
  
“Alright, let’s start with this,” Ash said and then commanded, “Pikachu, Quick Attack!”  
  
“Retaliate with Dragon Pulse, Steelix.”   
  
Pikachu used Quick Attack to accelerate toward the Iron Snake Pokemon, who was firing blue-green energy spheres at it.   
  
“Dodge ‘em all!” Ash alerted. The Electric-type improvised by sharply sidestepping while using Quick Attack, dodging the Dragon Pulses as it continued approaching Steelix. “Jump and use Iron Tail!” Pikachu jumped up high in order to reach Steelix’s head as its zigzag tail transformed into iron.   
  
“Parry with your own Iron Tail.” Steelix raised its long tail, half of it experiencing the same phenomenon, and quickly lashed it out at Pikachu.  
  
The two Iron Tails instantly clashed, but Pikachu was easily overwhelmed as it was thrown backwards due to Steelix's superior strength, landing on the ground on all fours.   
  
“No good,” Brock stated, “Steelix is too strong.”  
  
Aaron chuckled to himself, _“I wonder how you can save Pikachu from this situation, Ash Ketchum. But this battle is too important for me to drag out.”_ The brunette strategist pointed at small yellow mouse and commanded, “Dragon Pulse.” Steelix created an azure-green sphere in front of its mouth and released it toward Pikachu.   
0  
“Dodge!” Ash commanded hastily, and Pikachu jumped to avoid it.  
  
Aaron smirked, _“Right where I want you.”_ “Steelix, pin!”   
  
A flash of grey swept through Pikachu’s eyes as an overwhelming force pinned it to a large stump of ice rooted on the battlefield. “PIKA!” It screamed in pain as it cracked open an eye to see what happened. Less than only a fraction of Steelix’s long body tied Pikachu around the slab of ice like an iron rope.   
  
Gasps from the audience, including Brock, Barry, and Dawn where heard simultaneously. “Pikachu, NO!” Ash screamed. Pikachu helplessly flailed about to create any space to which freedom could be granted but to no avail. Steelix had pinned it flawlessly.  
  
“And Aaron’s Steelix has got Ash’s Pikachu right where it wants it!” The announcer shouted through all speakers, “And it looks like there is no way out!”  
  
“And it looks like a slow Pokemon like Steelix has successfully shut down a speedster like Pikachu,” Aaron announced with his smirk still alive, “That's game, Ash. Steelix, end the battle with Hyper Beam.”  
  
Steelix growled as yellow-orange energy began to collaborate where its mouth was, charging up a Hyper Beam. Pikachu saw this, but it had no way of slipping through Steelix’s tight grasp. Ash’s mind was racing to find ways to save Pikachu, but the situation seemed hopeless.  
  
“No! Pikachu, get out of there!” Dawn yelled frantically. Piplup covered its eyes with its pom-poms, not wanting to witness the scene further. This seemed dangerously similar to a scenario Pikachu was in earlier in their adventure. A Raichu that belonged to Sho had stripped Pikachu of movement using its tail as it charged up a point-blank Hyper Beam. The results were _not_ pretty.   
  
“This is going to get messy.” Conway remarked.   
  
“ _Really_ messy.” Barry agreed.  
  
Ian Darusu was watching this battle on TV at the lobby of a lodging center in Lake Valor, the site of the upcoming Sinnoh Grand Festival. He grinned as he said, “It's about time you stopped being nice. Oh, Aaron, you're more like me than you want to admit. When something's in the way of what we want, we crush it without mercy. And in the only way we know how. Some cruel people, we are."  
  
He laughed darkly as he remembered his Spiritomb casually taking on Ash’s Pikachu as well as Dawn’s Piplup and Brock’s Croagunk. "I knew after that spat in Sunyshore City, there was NO way he was winning this thing. I’m quite surprised he lasted this long.”  
  
Eventually, a dense yellow-orange ball was in front of Steelix’s mouth, signaling the end of the charging sequence. “Aim and fire.” Aaron said victoriously. A colossal beam of energy was discharged from the ball and straight for the trapped Pikachu. Screwing its eyes shut, Pikachu impulsively released electricity.  
  
“PIKACHU!” Ash screamed.   
  
“Game over.” Aaron declared.  
  
A large, yellow explosion shook the battlegrounds upon impact. The force of Hyper Beam hitting its mark was enough to produce a system of cracks at that part of the icy battlefield, cluing everyone in on just how destructive Steelix was.  
  
“And Steelix’s Hyper Beam hits its mark! There is no way Ash’s Pikachu could have survived that powerful Hyper Beam!” The announcer vociferated.  
  
"(Sleep if off, baby, it'll only hurt for a couple of weeks.)" Steelix smirked proudly, feeling the lack of presence around its tail. He assumed the Hyper Beam blasted Pikachu out of its pin.   
  
Ash hung his head low, and Aaron proceeded to take out Steelix’s Poke Ball. “Well, I suppose that’s that. You did very well, Ash-”  
  
“PIKA! (I’M NOT OUT YET!)”   
  
Suddenly, from the smoke and dust, a white blur dashed out and ran up Steelix’s long dark silver tail. It was Pikachu, much to everyone’s immense surprise.   
  
Steelix’s crimson eyes widened with disbelief, Aaron’s attention immediately shot to the miracle unfolding, the crowd gasped before bursting into excited hysterics, and Ash was rendered flabbergasted before he registered what was going on.   
  
“ALRIGHT! That’s my buddy!” Ash smirked, “Now give that Steelix an Iron Tail!”  
  
Pikachu jumped straight toward Steelix’s face and slammed an Iron Tail on it. The Iron Snake Pokemon had no choice but accept the full brunt of it.   
  
“Pikachu miraculously survives Steelix’s Hyper Beam and successfully hits with an Iron Tail!” The announcer shouted.   
  
“That’s how you get stuff done!” Dawn cheered.   
  
“That oughta teach that Aaron not to mess with Ash!” Barry shouted excitedly.   
  
Pikachu back on the ground after delivering the blow, and Ash immediately asked, “Pikachu! How did you survive that?”   
  
Pikachu looked at its long-time friend with a smile, “Pika pika Pikachu. (I used a Thunderbolt to help soften the blow. It’s not the first time someone has pinned me down and fired a Hyper Beam point-blank.)” Ash nodded and inwardly sighed. Sometimes, it helped that their battle experience over the years would come back in important situations.  
  
Steelix shook its head and glared at Pikachu menacingly, its red eyes practically glowing with ire. At this time, Aaron simply gave up on finding a plausible explanation as to how the yellow mouse survived certain doom. _"I have a feeling this mouse is gonna be more annoying than Staraptor."_ He thought with a frown.  
  
“But let's not celebrate just yet," Brock stated seriously. Honestly, one could chalk that up as sheer luck of the draw. "Iron Tail did very little damage. According to statistics, Steelix boasted one of the highest known Defense stats. Pummeling it with moves like Quick Attack and Iron Tail is going to wear down Pikachu more than it will Steelix.”  
  
“But those are the only moves Pikachu knows!” Dawn objected, looking at the breeder in shock.   
  
“Exactly. It’s going to take more than one miracle for Pikachu to get past Aaron’s Steelix.” Brock said.  
  
“Fine then. The battle continues.” Aaron proclaimed before commanding, “Aqua Tail!” Half of the Steel/Ground-type’s tail was coated in a rich azure aura. It slammed it on the ground and caused multiple pillars of water to arise on the battlefield.   
  
“Get a move on, Pikachu!” Ash alerted. Pikachu sprinted for Steelix again, sidestepping every geyser that erupted near it.   
  
Unfortunately, one geyser managed to catch Pikachu approximately ten meters from Steelix. “PI!” The Electric-type shrieked as the pillar carried it upward quickly.   
  
“Dragon Pulse, Steelix.” Aaron commanded. Steelix opened its mouth and released another Dragon Pulse for the Pikachu.   
  
“Pikachu, use Iron Tail to knock it back!” Ash countered. Gaining proper footing at the top of the geyser, Pikachu managed to leap off and swing a glowing tail at the Dragon-type attack. The azure-green sphere was knocked back to Steelix’s face and exploded on impact.    
  
“Talk about in your face!” the announcer commentated, "Steelix is having a hard time hitting Pikachu!"  
  
“Too bad that STILL isn’t enough damage…The Steel type resists Dragon-type attacks too.” Brock explained.  
  
“Jeez, how many types do Steel-types resists?” Barry asked irritably.  
  
Conway adjusted his glasses before answering intelligently, “Steel-types resist eleven out of the seventeen currently known types out there and are immune to Poison. Steelix’s secondary Ground-typing grants it immunity to Electric-type attacks, but Grass- and Ice-type attacks now do normal damage. But as you can see, neither Pokemon has any moves of the sort.”  
  
“So there’s no way to sufficiently damage that metal tank out there?!” Barry exclaimed questioningly.   
  
“Unless…” Brock spoke again, “If Ash can devise a way to use Steelix’s Aqua Tail against it. Because Steelix is part-Ground, it’s weak against Water-type attacks.”  
  
By this time, Steelix was using Iron Tail to try and strike Pikachu, apparently going on the offensive. Pikachu was using its speed to dodge each and every swing from the large tail. Pikachu jumped to evade another swing but was positioned in front of a large boulder. Aaron saw this and immediately commanded, “NOW! Pin!”  
  
Instantly, Steelix jabbed an Iron Tail forward. “Jump!” Ash exclaimed, and Pikachu immediately jumped to avoid the jab and landed on top of Steelix’s tail.   
  
“Aqua Tail. Get it off!” Aaron commanded. Steelix’s tail was once again coated with blue. Spontaneously, a spiral of water began travelling down the length of Steelix's tail from top to bottom, threatening to snatch up Pikachu in its clutches.  
  
“Pikachu, protect yourself with Thunderbolt!” Ash commanded. Pikachu produced sparks in its red cheeks and released jolts of electricity straight into the Aqua Tail-induced tail of Steelix. Astoundingly, the wave was stopped and Steelix seemed to cringe with pain.  
  
“What the?!” Aaron exclaimed irritably, “Now there’s just no way!”  
  
Pikachu jumped off Steelix as the Steel/Ground-type staggered backward. _“That’s it!”_ Ash mentally exclaimed, _“Water conducts electricity! I can use Steelix’s Aqua Tail to attack using Thunderbolt! It can’t take it!”_  
  
“He did it.” Brock smiled.   
  
“B-But, there’s no way!” Conway shouted outrageously.   
  
“On normal circumstances, no,” Brock elucidated, “But because water conducts electricity, not even immune Pokemon are safe from harm. Ash has exposed that against Ground-types in the past before.” His Gym Battle with Ash all the way back in Pewter City could be cited as evidence.   
  
_"This rat's trying my patience."_ Aaron thought with a scowl.He then ordered, “Steelix, Aqua Tail!” Recovering from its shock, Steelix roared before slamming an Aqua Tail on the ground. A giant wave of the same caliber as a Surf was produced.  
  
“Pikachu, go straight through it with Volt Tackle!” Ash commanded. Pikachu rushed forward as an electrical aura encompassed its body.   
  
“Taking that Aqua Tail head-on?” Barry questioned.   
  
“Ash, be careful about what you’re doing!” Brock yelled.  
  
Pikachu dove headfirst into the wave created by Aqua Tail with Volt Tackle. The intense electricity surged through every water molecule and traced it back to the source, Steelix’s tail. The Steel/Ground-type roared in pain as it was introduced to more shocks thanks to the electricity its tail was conducting.   
  
“THAT’S IMPOSSIBLE!" Aaron shouted in outrage, "A Steelix should be immune to Electric attacks!”   
  
Right after Aaron said that, Pikachu emerged from the weak wave, Volt Tackle still active. “Now switch to Iron Tail and finish it off!” Ash ordered, smirking confidently and throwing a fist. Pikachu dismissed Volt Tackle and jumped high into the air toward Steelix’s grimacing face.   
  
“Counter with Hyper Beam! Hurry!” Aaron ordered anxiously.  
  
Too late.   
  
Steelix's eyes dilated as the Iron Tail came down. "(I just lost to a puff-ball….)" He groused, roaring in pain afterwards as Pikachu slashed its face with a powerful spinning Iron Tail.  
  
"Steelix, no!" Aaron shouted in disbelief as the colossal Steel/Ground Pokemon collapsed to the ground with a booming thud.   
  
"Steelix is unable to battle! Pikachu is the winner!"   
  
The announcer was thrown into joyous hysteria, "ABSOLUTELY AMAZING! Pikachu has defied all laws of physics as it stands as Steelix's conqueror in this round!"  
  
"That's my Pikachu!" Ash praised, pumping a fist. Pikachu turned to Ash and smiled sheepishly at the flattery.  
  
"One more! ONE MORE!" Barry was now jumping up and down in his seat, "Holy Arceus! Ash is THIS close to completing the comeback of the century!"  
  
"And Pikachu looks great too!" Brock added in proudly, "The momentum has finally shifted in Ash's favor!"  
  
Aaron stood there frozen, looking with trembling eyes at his motionless Steelix. All rational thought was devoted to trying to explain how Ash and Pikachu managed to do what they did. Yes, there was a degree of unpredictability in battles, but some things were supposed to be set in stone. "Im…possible." He breathed out in avid disbelief. Not even thunderous roar of the fans around him snapped him out of this stupor, "Steelix should've won…"  
  
Magneton saw Aaron and realized that its trainer was beginning to shut down. Just like he said, when a person was in a pinch, their thinking faculties were reduced, increasing the chances of errors. Aaron devoted a whole combat philosophy around preventing that. So, he also had the stress of consciously abiding by it. Whether other people realized it or not, Aaron was rather terrible at handling pressure. Take him out of his comfort zone, and he crumbled like soft dirt.   
  
It was Magneton's duty to make sure Ash didn't see Aaron in his current state, or else he would capitalize on it. "(Wake up, clown.)" Magneton demanded, jabbing its magnet into Aaron's shoulder. It gave him a weak jolt, enough to bring him back to reality, "(That's over and done with.)"  
  
Aaron looked at his Magneton, wanting to protest.  
  
"(You still have me left.)" Magneton proclaimed confidently as it floated out to the battlefield, "(We'll sweat the details _after_ I take care of some business.)"  
  
Ash watched as Magneton entered the field, its image filling the final spot on Aaron's team list. The exhilaration he experienced from Pikachu's successive achievements was gone. "There you are, Magneton." He said, getting serious now.   
  
Aaron took several, calming deep breaths, "Well, Ash…" He cleared his throat, regaining his usual demeanor. Though, he was sure that, if another episode like that transpired, it would be curtains for him, "What can I say? You caught on to the art of strategy pretty quickly."  
  
"You regret telling me that stuff?" Ash grinned teasingly.   
  
Aaron only shrugged his shoulders.   
  
_"I'll take it."_ Ash figured that was the best he was going to get, "Let's finish this, Aaron!"  
  
"And it has come down to this, folks!" The announcer boomed elatedly, "Aaron's fresh Magneton versus Ash's Pikachu, who is on a winning streak! Which Electric-type will win?!"  
  
"Begin!"  
  
“Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Ash commanded, starting off the final round. Pikachusparked electricity in its cheeks and then unleashed approximately 100,000 volts of static electricity toward Magneton. The Electric/Steel type was hit by the attack, but it simply floated there, enduring it. When the attack ended, Magneton gave no reaction.  
  
"Show it a real Thunderbolt."  
  
Magneton droned robotically as it mimicked Pikachu's Thunderbolt. A stream of lightning tore through the ice as it travelled in Pikachu's direction. When it hit, the Mouse Pokemon was sent backwards on all fours. From that strike, Pikachu knew the Thunderbolts from Aaron's Magneton were stronger than most of the other Electric types he had faced.  
  
Ash refrained from growling. He had to stay diligent. "Quick Attack!" Pikachu shook his head and dashed forward, taking sharp turns as he closed the gap between itself and Magneton.  
  
"Separate."  
  
"(Too slow!)” Magneton said as it suddenly split into three Magnemites, causing Pikachu to miss its mark entirely.  
  
“How the heck?!” Ash yelled with shock. Pikachu frantically looked around to see that a trio of Magnemite was floating around it.   
  
“Folks, allow me to explain what’s happening,” the announcer said, “A Magneton is the result of three Magnemite linked together by strong magnetic forces. Apparently, Aaron and his Magneton have created a way to break that link temporarily.”  
  
“With that said, let's move on,” Aaron declared while adjusting his hat, “Magneton, Magne Current!”   
  
Ash and Pikachu were put on high-alert; Aaron was going to use another one of his infamous strategies. “Magnetoooon….” The three Magnemite droned with effort as they appeared to be charging up energy for a Flash Cannon. A silver ball was created in front of their respective bodies. Then, they suddenly released a Thunderbolt onto the spheres, causing silver waves of electricity to spread and link to all three Magnemites. Pikachu was surrounded by a transparent white dome and was then mercilessly shocked by silver electricity.  
  
“Pika…!!!” The yellow mouse yelled painfully as the Magne Current performed its job.   
  
“Pikachu! NO!” Ash shouted with worry.   
  
Aaron proceeded to explain, “The Magne Current utilizes the fact that a Magneton is composed of three Magnemite and the magnetic field that links them together. By making them separate and surround your Pikachu, they created a perimeter to enclose your Pikachu. Then, by using both Flash Cannon and Thunderbolt, they trapped their prey in a strong electrical field.”  
  
With mere seconds, Pikachu was reduced to one knew as the Magne Current stopped. The three Magnemites remerged back into a single Magneton.  
  
“Oh no! Pikachu is having a hard time standing up! All that energy it had is slowly going away!” the announcer commentated.   
  
“I see Aaron's game. He's trying to weaken Pikachu before he and Magneton go in for the kill." Brock muttered ominously.  
  
Barry started pulling at his blond locks, “Oh man! Oh man! Oh man! Oh man!!! COME ON, PIKACHU!”  
  
"Flash Cannon.” Magneton collected silver energy in the middle of its body and released a silver beam for the Electric-type.   
  
“Head's up, Pikachu! Thunderbolt!” Ash alarmed. Pikachu forced itself back onto its feet and jumped, dodging the Flash Cannon and finally releasing Thunderbolt. The Magnet Pokemon, however, floated out of the way to avoid getting hit.   
  
“Now go for Iron Tail!” Pikachu landed on the ground and dashed for Magneton, jumped up, and swung an Iron Tail at it.   
  
"Block!" Magneton used the magnets on its topmost head to defend itself against the Iron Tail. "Zap Cannon!" Magneton created a yellow orb of electricity with a red center using the magnets located at its leftmost head. Shifting its entire body, the Magnet Pokemon drove this orb of electricity right into Pikachu's face, streams of electricity pouring out on contact before an explosion blasted Pikachu away.  
  
"This isn't over yet!" Ash declared defiantly as Pikachu rose to its feet again, "Volt Tackle!" Pikachu charged forward as an immense electrical aura covering its entire body.   
  
"Obstruct its path with Flash Cannon."   
  
Magneton unleashed another Flash Cannon, moving its body so that it followed a curvilinear arc. The resulting explosion scarred the ice as thick clouds of black smoke appeared. Pikachu blindly charged into this smoke, coughing and closing its eyes. By the time, it emerged from the other side, Magneton was nowhere in sight.   
  
"Magne Current."  
  
A trio of Magnemite swarmed Pikachu and trapped it in a strong electrical field. The Mouse Pokemon screamed in pain as it had no choice but to accept another harsh Magne Current, whittling away at its remaining energy. Once it was done, Pikachu had smoke visibly streaming from its body as it swayed dizzily.   
  
"Pikachu isn't looking so hot!" The announced shouted worriedly.   
  
"Focus, Pikachu!" Ash called out, "Throw out an Iron Tail the minute it reconnects!"  
  
Pikachu forced his senses to act properly. Thankfully, the minute he became aware, he heard the telltale electronic noise of three Magnemite convening into a singular Magneton. "(GOTCHA!)" Pikachu jumped up and swung its glowing tail and scored a direct hit on the Magnet Pokemon.   
  
"Keep up the pressure!"  
  
"Don't you let it!"  
  
Magneton recovered from the initial hit; however, Pikachu possessed superior speed, constantly battering at the Electric/Steel type with Iron Tail after Iron Tail. Pikachu was trying to do so same thing as before: break down its durability to a point it actually had a chance.   
  
“Pikachu is nailing more hits than Magneton is dodging!" the announcer yelled as the crowd watched in suspense.   
  
“Oh man, if Ash keeps this up, he might beat Aaron’s Magneton!” Barry proclaimed happily.   
  
“But how is Pikachu getting all this extra energy. Steelix and Bastiodon did such a big number on it before it took on Aaron’s Magneton.” Dawn said inquiringly.   
  
“I’ve travelled with Ash for so long, I can answer that accurately,” Brock responded, “Determination plays a factor. Ash has utilized that in practically all of his battles. It’s what drives him to win. All of his Pokemon reflect that inner desire, that raw fire, and it gives THEM the ability to win as well. At first, it didn’t work against Aaron because he and his Pokemon can shatter that perseverance with their strategies. I honestly believe the moment Aaron lectured Ash is when the tide began to dramatically shift. Ash and Pikachu were given to battle against Aaron's remaining three.”   
  
Magneton was hit by three more Iron Tails before it thought of a simple solution: float out of range. Throwing itself out of the way of another Iron Tail, Magneton levitated higher into the air. It stopped only when it reached the point where it knew it was outside Pikachu's maximum jumping height.  
  
"Dang!" Ash grunted. To think, after enduring all those Iron Tails, Magneton still had a dull but focused look on its face.   
  
"Thunderbolt!" Aaron commanded. Electricity crackled in Magneton's body before unleashing the attack, bolts of lightning pouring out and striking the Icy Terrain battlefield in several spots to elicit several electrical explosions.   
  
Ash knew, if he didn't do something, Pikachu was going to get hit by every single one of them. "Pikachu! Blast them away with your own Thunderbolt!" The Mouse Pokemon produced more sparks in his cheeks and released a Thunderbolt that covered a 360-degree field of protection. Thankfully, this abated the electrical explosions but resulted in more thick smoke surrounding the battlefield. Aaron and Ash pulled down their respective hats, shielding their eyes from the smoke and dust that kicked up.  
  
"(I'm getting sick of all this smoke popping out of nowhere!)" Piplup complained in irritation.   
  
Pikachu safeguarded its small eyes with its tiny arms as the wind aided in dissipating the smoke. A deep gasp escaped its mouth when it saw Magneton right there in front of him, already charging up a Hyper Beam.   
  
"(Remember this, Pikachu,)" Magneton spoke up, "(There is always someone in this world better than you. Thanks for the battle, but this is checkmate.)"  
  
Pikachu's eyes shrunk.  
  
Magneton fired. Right when the smoke from the original explosions subsided, a giant cloud of fire and more smoke mushroomed into the air. Steam soon followed due to the amount of heat produced by the hot explosion. Everyone gasped in shock at that. "Whoa! It appeared neither Magneton nor Pikachu wanted to wait!" The announcer vociferated.   
  
"(And AGAIN with the explosions and stuff!?)" Piplup complained further, waving its arms in the arm and obscuring his trainer's vision with the pom-poms.   
  
"Shush, Piplup!" Dawn demanded, pushing the Penguin Pokemon's arms down.  
  
Every single person and Pokemon spectating the matchup, either at home or live, were on the edge of their seats as the smoke finally thinned out to reveal the status of both Pokemon. Magneton was floating in the air staring expressionlessly at Pikachu, the yellow mouse face down in a pile of shattered ice.  
  
Brock would never forget the heartbroken look on Ash's face.   
  
"Pikachu is unable to battle!" The ref officiated, "Magneton is the winner and the victory goes to Aaron!"  
  
“And Aaron is the winner of this monumentally explosive final!!!!” the announcer shouted as the crowd matched his high volume. Ash’s side of the scoreboard went away so that Aaron’s image, along with the line of six Pokemon he used in the battle, took up the whole screen. The word “WINNER” electronically written in glorious gold letters was displayed above them.  
  
“I think my heart just stopped.” Aaron admitted, unable to completely register what happened.   
  
Magneton floated over to Aaron as it stated, “(Then let me shock some sense into you.)”  
  
“Get back.” Aaron demanded when Magneton’s magnets made a motion for his body.   
  
Magneton laughed before embracing with its victorious master, “(We won again, Aaron. That's the Ever Grande Conference and now the Lily of the Valley Conference.)”   
  
Aaron smiled happily, “All because of you, Magneton. You were the MVP today."  
  
Ash walked out to the scarred battlefield and fatherly picked up the defeated Pikachu. “You did so well, Pikachu. And you almost won me that. Thank you.” Ash said appreciatively. He felt crushed, he really did. However, Ash reminded himself of what he learned today. Sure, he was only the runner-up, but that showed he was gaining ground. Getting one step closer to his goals of becoming a Pokemon Master. This was the farthest he had ever gotten in a conference.   
  
"Ash!"   
  
Ash looked up to see Aaron carefully walking through the broken and destroyed field, his Magneton following behind him. When the brunette got close, he extended his hand, "So. When can I expect that rematch?"  
  
Ash smirked as he shook Aaron's hand, both trainers showing their humility and sportsmanship in front of a live, clapping audience, "You have my Pokegear number!"  
  


* * *

  
  
“And now, Mr. Charles Goodshow and Sinnoh League Champion Cynthia, shall present our winner, Aaron Shadow of Metropolis Town, with the trophy.” the announcer said. The short old man carrying the golden trophy and the black-clad blond woman approached Aaron and his Magneton, who were standing before them and the crowd of participants, right in the winner’s circle.  
  
“Congratulations, Aaron. Your performances in all the battles you have participated in this conference reflect on how you truly deserve this.” Cynthia said, smiling.   
  
“She speaks no lie, my boy.” Mr. Goodshow said as he handed the trophy to the brunette.   
  
Aaron and Magneton bowed reverently after accepting their award, “Thank you, ma’am and sir.”  
  
Everyone, participators and viewers, began clapping and cheering for Aaron and Magneton’s success. Among them were Ash, Dawn, and Brock. “Well, you came close, Ash,” Brock said while clapping, “But at the end of the day, Aaron got the gold.”  
  
Ash stopped clapping so that he could shrug his shoulders, “That just means me and Pikachu gotta trainer harder.”   
  
Pikachu nodded, “Pi! (Right!)"  
  
“Well, he’s gonna regret going all-out against you, Ash,” Dawn said determinedly, “Because up next is the Grand Festival, and I’m going to beat him, Zoey, and everyone else to win it all!”  
  
Seems here that one battle can spark a hundred others. Ash and company will continue to experience these battles as long as the World of Pokemon continued to exist. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it; the ending to Ash vs. Aaron. I also hope you guys liked this non-canon alternate ending to the Lily of the Valley Conference. You know, one that does not feature Tobias and his infamous Darkrai and Latios. Honestly, if it weren't for that, and status quo, Ash would have AT LEAST been runner-up to this conference. It sucks because Tobias looked like an interesting character but was sadly relegated to "Diabolus Ex Nihilo" status to ensure Ash didn't win. That was partially one of the reasons why I was inspired to write this battle.


	12. To Tenla

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Pokemon is copyrighted to Satoshi Tajiri and Game Freak (characters, concept, and creatures).

  **To Tenla**

"So I lose again…"

Ian was standing in an empty dressing room, standing before the mirror that occupied most of one of the walls. Just minutes later, he was eliminated from the Sinnoh Grand Festival by Nando in the quarterfinals. Yet again, his chance at winning the Ribbon Cup and being called a Top Coordinator was denied. This led to now, him looking at the person in the mirror.

He was surprisingly pleased.

No, it wasn't ego or narcissism talking. It seemed, with every region he went to, Ian learned and improved bit-by-bit. Quarterfinals. That was the farthest he had gone in a Grand Festival. Then, there was the fact that Nando was a person of high skill. After all, he relaxedly multitasked between Pokemon Contests and Gym Battles. To match him as well as he did, Ian would say he went out swinging until the end.

"There's always next time, I guess…" Ian sighed heavily, turning around and resuming packing up. Poke Balls, check. Personal belongings and toiletries, check. Outfit, check. "Well, I guess I'll talk to Jacob again." He said as he pulled up the extendable handle to his rolling suitcase and walked out the room, "Not like I have anything else to focus on now."

The lobby was rather empty as well. Even the reinforced walls could not silence the loud and raucous cheering of the crowd. Although he lost, the show had to go on with the next quarterfinal battle. As Ian approached the section of the lobby that had the video phones, he spotted an active video screen showing the Contest Battle on stage. Zoey and her Lumineon and Gastrodon were pitted against Aaron and his Bastiodon and… Magnezone?

"So, he took a trip to Mt. Coronet, huh? About time." Ian remarked. He resumed his short walk, not interested in how the battle would play out, "And, yet, he's gonna need all the luck in the world fighting Zoey. She ain't Ash. That chick's skillful. It's like she was born for this."

The video phone quietly dialed the number of interest. After a few seconds of ringing, the screen lit up and displayed the familiar face of orange-haired, bespectacled, and tan-skinned Jacob Forut. "Yo, J!" He greeted, holding up his hand slightly.

"You're not here to rant about your lost, are you?" Jacob questioned teasingly, smirking cheekily at the Pokemon Coordinator. Ian looked at him in confusion. His most recent loss was at the Grand Festival, so how did he know that? Shaking his head, Jacob turned his laptop around and revealed that he was watching the Sinnoh Grand Festival on television at his home all the way back in Ascorbia Island. Yanmega and Typhlosion were also there, the former munching on food while the latter was growling like a rabid animal.

"(THAT FREAKING SLUG! DON'T YOU DARE MUB BOMB MY NEW AND IMPROVED MAGGY!)" The Fire type bellowed, her mane of fire flaring. It was a wonder how nothing caught fire yet.

Ian rolled his eyes. "Nah. No reason to." He replied, squinting his eyes to look more closely at the TV. Usually, screens being displayed on another screen had low quality, but he was sure Zoey was winning like he predicted. Jacob rotated his laptop so that his face was visible again. "Where's your mom?"

"She went out earlier today," Jacob answered, "She'll be back soon."

"Cool." Ian leaned against the partition, "Well, I just thought I'd see what's up becauseI'm a little stuck on what to do. I mean, I'm done with Sinnoh now."

"Not going say goodbye to all the people you met?" Jacob asked, blinking in surprise at him.

"I talked to Nando. Does that count?" Ian quipped in response. Jacob stared at him blankly, and he only shrugged his shoulders, "Well, Zoey and Aaron are busy right now. Those are the only two I care about."

Moving onto another subject, the bespectacled boy asked curiously, "How did you and Aaron catch up to each other anyway? Did you guys talk?"

"Eh, mostly witty banter." Ian answered. Honestly, their reunion at the Sunyshore City Pokemon Contest felt more like their rivalry during the final part of their Hoenn journey rather than their friendship in Kanto and Johto. In fact, from the time his Lucario stopped him and his Pokemon from scaring Ash, Dawn, and Brock to the end of it all, it was like a surreal repeat of their first meeting all the way back in Lavender Town.

"Can you give me more details?" Jacob requested, glancing back and forth between his laptop and the TV. Evidently, he and Aaron still hadn't contacted each other since Jacob mentioned their lack of communication back in Hearthome City.

Might as well relay the entire story to him. Ian had all the time in the world now. "Sunyshore City's where fate finally put us together. But before that, I had scared a group that Aaron knew – don't give me that look; old habits die hard – and my Spiritomb managed to sweep some kid named Ash without trouble. Then, came the time for the contest…"

Ian took time to explain how the Sunyshore Pokémon Contest went down; how it was one of the last few contests going on around before the Sinnoh Grand Festival, and that he and Aaron were scrambling to get their last ribbon. It was a Double Performance. It was them in the semifinals. His Spiritomb and Honchkrow versus Lucario and Shieldon. Although Ian dominated most of the round, Aaron and his Pokemon knocked out them for the automatic victory.

"—Though, I guess I shouldn't complain all that much… I got cocky." He exhaled sharply as Jacob eyed him humouredly. "But, hey, that chick proceeded to stomp him in the finals, so fat lot of good that did him. Thankfully, I was able to win a ribbon before all Contest Halls closed down."

Jacob laughed to himself a little, not at Ian's storytelling but at the dynamics between him and Aaron – two hard workers, one using passion and aggression and the other using skill and strategy. Jacob briefly wondered himself, if he were more active in battling, where he would stand between these two.

"Man, enough about all that," Ian quickly grew bored of the subject, "What's been going on at the Islands? You still got that 4.0 GPA?"

"It's a 3.8 now."

Ian released a deep, long, and exaggerated gasp of shock, one so over-the-top that Jacob instantly knew he was joking, "JACOB! What did you get a B in?!"

He rolled his eyes in agitation, "Does it matter? I still got my scholarship, and Mom still doesn't have to pay for my college education."

"I still can't believe in you're a freshmen in college, and you're the same age as me." Ian shook his head lightly. It must have been something to be a teen genius.

When Ian mentioned college, Jacob immediately remembered something himself, "Oh, right! I need to show you something!" Pushing the laptop away slightly so that more of his body was revealed, he took out a Poke Ball and pressed its button. It popped open and released a Porygon-Z, who stared at the laptop screen intently. "Guess who got an upgrade?"

"Hey, look! It's Glitchy!" Ian smirked as Porygon-Z's head took up most of the screen. If he recalled the story, Jacob first acquired a Porygon thanks to his school. A research program wanted to see how computer technology could relate with Pokemon. Naturally, the one of the few manmade Pokemon in the world starred as the case study. However, when the school’s research went nowhere, the department head decided that it was best to release the Porygon. Cue an academic competition at school that Jacob won with Porygon as the prize.

"STOP CALLING IT GLITCHY! Porygon-Z is just fine!" Jacob shouted, a little insulted. Then, there was this man named Bill in Kanto, who needed Porygon to help fix this virus that caused him to change into a Clefairy, oddly enough. When the program proved to be too powerful, Bill 'downloaded' an Up-Grade, resulting in its evolution into Porygon2 to help combat it better.

"Fine. Does Twitchy fare better, your highness?" Ian quipped.

"You mean, 'your majesty!' And no! It doesn't!" Jacob argued back, recalling his Porygon-Z when it started pecking the screen for no reason.

Ian was bored, so he had to keep poking fun at Jacob, "No, I really do mean—"

"Time's up!"

Both Ian and Jacob heard Marian's voice on the television, interrupting their talk. The former even heard the distinctive ping of the timer farther within the stadium. "Oh wow! Zoey beat Aaron!" Jacob shouted.

  
"Lemme see."

Jacob again rotated the laptop to show the TV and all its low-quality goodness. An actual video phone, and not a program on a laptop, would have shown it perfectly. However, Ian was able to see that Zoey had 30 percent of her points left while Aaron clung to 18 percent. Ian grinned and chuckled triumphantly,  "Called it! I swear, Z is just too good! She musta caught Aaron with his pants down after that conference win."

"Sh-She must be…" Jacob gulped dryly, adjusting his glasses, "I mean, she just beat Aaron using Magnezone, and it's given him some of his most significant wins."

"That's why I'm pretty much convinced Zoey's winning this whole thing now that I'm not in it." Ian admitted earnestly as he removed himself off the partition. His side was starting to hurt. He was going to complain to the receptionist why weren't there any chairs here to sit on.

"Now that you're not in it?" Jacob stared blankly at Ian when his face was on-screen once more, "What makes you think you could beat Zoey?"

"I got style."

"Oh, whatever, Ian!" Jacob scoffed, waving a hand at him. He didn't believe that one bit. Ian was probably talking smack like he always did. But now that Aaron was eliminated from the Grand Festival, Jacob moved onto more serious issues, "Think of this way, Ian… it's over for both of you. Now's the time."

Ian sighed heavily. He had basically avoided the issue in order to concentrate on his Sinnoh campaign. It appeared Aaron did too. However, Jacob was absolutely right. Perhaps it was time to resolve this here and now. "All right, fine." He conceded, grabbing the handle to his suitcase. "I'll disconnect. If all goes well, I'll call you back with him so you can scold him for forgetting about you."

Jacob smirked, "Thanks. I already jotted down some things to tell him."

"What, a love-hate confession?"

"You are such a butt." Jacob snarled, turning his head away with his nose in the air, "Now leave me."

"Yeah, yeah…" Ian ended the call's transmission. Right now, he was swallowing his pride. He had never done something like this, not even with his own family. Well, then again, he and his family pretty much had an understood, inseparable emotional connection. But, Aaron was both his rival and a good friend. Such a connection didn't inherently exist. "Well, time to stalk him."

In another dressing room, Aaron had finally packed up his stuff and released a sustained yawn. Another region down but with one more accolade to add to his name. Though, Aaron wasn't sure which region to go to next. _"Well, I have to see Veronica, so maybe she'll help me decide."_ Ever since she helped him in Phenac City all the way back at the start of his career, Aaron and his cousin Veronica made it a tradition for Magnezone and her Nidoqueen to battle at the end of every journey.

"I hope she's not busy." He said to himself as he pushed open the door, bringing his belongings along. He stopped, shocked, when he saw Ian leaning against the wall opposite to the door. "Ian?"

Ian opened his eyes, sea green meeting brown, as he nodded his head in the direction of the lobby. "Got a minute?"

Aaron and Ian were now sitting at a bench in the lobby, their suitcases sitting beside them, as they popped open soda cans. Simultaneously, they started drinking, hoping to relax now that the stress of competing no longer applied. Though, it felt awkward because the two had not sat down with each other in so long. Once they finished their swig, the initial discomfort was beginning to ebb. The fire of their old friendship was rekindling.

"Listen, I-…" The two of them began at the same time, stopping when they realized they each had something to say.

"You start," Aaron offered.

"'Kay…" The Ghost-type enthusiast released a sharp exhale, taking that brief moment to figure out how to put his feelings into words, "Alright. Look, I'm sorry… uh, in Hoenn, I was trying my hardest, you know that. I never told you this, but some people I battled in Contests or otherwise all had the same thing to say: I needed to be better. I was good, but I had to get better!" He rubbed the back of his head, trying to think of what else to say, "And, uhh… Remember when we ditched each other after the Hoenn Grand Festival? Yeah, uh, my words were based on not wanting to be left behind. I watched you develop, Aaron. You got better than me, by leaps and bounds, despite being a Pokemon Coordinator for less time than me. I didn't want to get behind. I work too hard just to fail."

He looked at Aaron, who seemed to gain a sense of understanding. After all, Ian never really told him this in Hoenn. He only got straight to the point and left it at that. "This may sound cheesy, but really, it's not you. It's me. I put too much pride in what I do."

"There's nothing wrong with that, Ian." Aaron reassured as his gaze drifted to the floor below as he sunk into the bench, "At least I'm sure you have a reason for winning…"

"What are you talking about?" Ian asked in confusion. At this point, he was relinquishing his time to talk to Aaron. He wanted to hear this.

"Yeah, I won the Hoenn Grand Festival, the Ever Grande Conference, and now the Lily of the Valley Conference…" Aaron began, crossing his arms with a focused expression as if he were trying to figure out the meaning behind all that, "But where has it gotten me? Sure, it felt good for a minute, but once that wore off, my victories felt… empty."

"Empty?" Ian questioned, blinking. How could winning feel like that? If he had won as much as Aaron, Ian would be doing back-flips all over the world, whooping and hollering like a crazed Monferno all the while.

Aaron looked at Ian with a slightly serious expression, "Yeah. And that's because, as I've learned through traveling Sinnoh, I had no dream; no end goal in mind." He had May during the Wallace Cup to thank him for that. Even after spending time with Ash and company for the remainder of the tournament, he still had problems.

"I mean… Nobody acts like I won except you, Jacob, my Pokemon, and my family. It's like I never really won in the first place! You're supposed to feel a long-term sense of accomplishment when you win. I… honestly haven't." With a sigh, he admitted, "I never told you this, but I was a little jealous of you and Jacob. You two have recognized and established prestige in your family – you having Fantina and Jacob having Fisterre. I've no doubt you two would become instant celebrities after winning something major. Me? My family are a bunch of unknowns, shadows to be overlooked."

Aaron took off his hat and placed it on his lap, "I guess that’s why it didn't bother me when you wanted to leave. I felt the same way you did. I mean, heck, I insulted you and hoped you would be gone."

That breakup at the end of the Hoenn journey was short, but it did get rather heated towards the end. After all, both of them were only 13 years of age and thus still somewhat immature.

Ian was voicing his desire to go solo, not really giving Aaron a chance to speak. Then, Ian accused him of being a genius who didn't have to work as hard as people like himself. It was an insult to Aaron's integrity that he didn't take lying down, and Aaron said that being a loser, with all the negative connotations of the word, didn't mean he had to blame others for his own failure. Long story short, the two parted on bad terms.

Ian lightened up the situation by chuckling, "Yeah, we were kinda down each other's throats." This prompted a small laugh from Aaron. Ian then continued, lightly but playfully punching Aaron's shoulder, "But, Aaron, you do need to find a reason for battling Gyms and doing Contests. Without a dream, skill has no purpose. For what reason are you even using it then?"

Aaron nodded as he placed his hat back on his head, "You're right, Ian. I understand."

Ian cleared his throat as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "So, uh, water under the bridge, right? You forgive me, I forgive you?"

"Yeah." Aaron stood up and held out his hand, smiling in a friendly manner, "Friends and travel buddies again?"

Ian smirked as he too rose and slapped the palm of friend's hand with his own, "'Til the bitter end."

The two pulled each other into a quick hug before breaking it. Both Ian and Aaron were more mature than they were in their previous travels. Even though the whole reason they journeyed separately in the Sinnoh Region was that it offered more freedom for the both of them without shadowing each other, Ian and Aaron realized the decision wasn't all that effective. Aaron took things too fast to the point he got stressed out, and Ian didn't have much fun like he used to. They wanted to preserve their bond, to go back to more interesting times.

"Hey, we gotta call Jacob." Ian announced as they grabbed their rolling suitcases, "I promised I would after we talked."

Aaron stopped walking as his eyes dilated in realization. He slapped his hand on his forehead as he grimaced, angry at himself. "Oh, NO! I've been so distracted that I forgot about Jacob. I haven't talked to him since I was in Jubilife City!"

"He knows." Ian stated, smirking forebodingly as a dark chuckle escaped him.

So here they were, back at the video phones, as Ian dialed the number again. Soon enough, Jacob reappeared on-screen but in a different attire. He wore what could be best described as a _panling lanshan_ , being hip-length and of a viridian color. The outfit was composed of bell sleeves, ivory edges and trim, and a round collar secured with a button. To cement the idea this apparel was a modern variation of its more traditional counterpart, he wore jeans along with it and were fastened by an ivory belt. Instead his laptop, as Ian could tell, he was on his home's video phone.

"Hey, Jacob. Long time, no see." Aaron greeted with a smile, pushing up the brim of his hat slightly.

"I know." Jacob stared him expectantly, "At least Ian here kept in touch. You, on the other hand…"

Aaron rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. He could say he was busy and trying to learn something about himself, but he really had no excuse. "Sorry."

"What are you getting all dressed up for?" Ian questioned, noticing Jacob's clothing was considerably less casual despite being at home. He smirked viciously. "You got a date with one of those college chicks?"

"NO!" Jacob exclaimed defensively, "I told you I wanna get my studies over with before I court!" He cleared his throat, using that brief moment to calm himself down, "Anyway, I actually have a surprise."

"That is?" The two asked in unison.

Jacob smiled brightly as he stepped aside, allowing someone else to come into view. She was an older woman who looked quite similarly to Jacob in terms of facial features, sporting wavy orange hair tied into a ponytail that draped over her left shoulder, burnt sienna eyes, and a slightly darker tan skin tone. "Aaron, Ian, very nice to see you again." She greeted, arms crossed. She wearing a black and white martial arts uniform with a red sash.

"Nice to see you too, Ms. Forut!" Aaron and Ian greeted simultaneously, bowing to show their respects to Jacob's mother, Fisterre Forut.

"Now, I believe you guys are in Sinnoh, correct?" Fisterre asked and received an affirmative nod. She then handed over what appeared to be a ticket to Jacob, "There are you, son. A ferry ticket to Sinnoh. Sunyshore City."

"Thanks, Mom!" Jacob replied appreciatively, still smiling widely.

"H-hold on!" Ian exclaimed, slamming his hands on the table the video phone was on, "You're on a break session?!" At the Orange Islands Research & Biology Institute, the school year tended to be continuous; however, the university has what were called 'break sessions,' which were large breaks in which there were no classes for a long time. This was to give students vacation time they usually couldn't get, allow trainers to travel, and permit grad students and professors time for research.

"That's right~" Jacob confirmed shamelessly, hugging his mother as she ruffled his hair, "Remember when I said Mom was out? She was buying me a ferry ticket to Sinnoh."

It was pretty obvious where this conversation was heading to. Ian had temporarily walked away, running his hands through his hair in disbelief as Aaron just shook his head while chuckling. Eventually, Ian returned to the video phone, shaking Aaron knowingly as he said elatedly, "You know what this means, right? The Dream Team is coming back together!"

Both Jacob and Aaron deadpanned as Fisterre cocked her head to the side, "…you _still_ call us that?"

"People gotta call us something!" Ian boasted, crossing his arms as he leaned on the desk that supported the video phone, "In case you haven't realized, people like us are destined for greatness."

"Well, it's good to be confident," Fisterre said sheepishly. Now that that had been settled, it was time to determine their destination. After all, even though Jacob was meeting them in Sinnoh, they still had a journey ahead of them. "If I may suggest, all of you should head to the Tenla Region for your next adventure. That's where I came from, so I hope you'll like it."

_"…Tenla…"_ Aaron's eyes hardened as he lowered the brim of hat to hide them. That was the region his father and mother had to stop their careers and where they fell short of greatness, reduced to obscurity for the rest of their lives. This was it. It was a long journey full of defeats and victories in between. He procured an amazing team with him and at home throughout his journeys, and the bonds they formed were inseparable. This was finally it. _"My time has finally come."_

"Gotcha, Ms. Forut," Ian nodded, "Jacob, you go ahead and board that ferry. Me and Aaron will stick around until you arrive in Sunyshore City."

"Alrighty!" Jacob flashed a peace sign at his two best friends, "See you soon!"

"I hope to see you gentlemen in Tenla." Fisterre added in with a parting gesture. The communication line was terminated as the phone call ended.

"Well, Aar," Ian spoke up, turning his body to face the brunette. His voice had snapped Aaron out of his thoughts. "Looks like we'll be watching the rest of the Grand Festival together."

"Looks like it."

As the two walked away from the video phones, Ian idly asked, "Who do you think is going to win?"

Aaron cupped his chin, weighing several options, "Well… if I had to pick someone, I'm going with Dawn. I've seen her potential, and it's coming to fruition in this Grand Festival. She's excelled since the Mesa Verde Town Contest. I think she has the best shot."

Ian's scoff degenerated into a snigger. He couldn't believe the audacity of the choice. "DAWN?!" He burst out laughing. There was no way that blue-haired shrimp he met in Sunyshore was going to win the Grand Festival. "Come on, Aaron. Let's be real. She's not winning this. My girl Zoey, on the other hand, looks prepped and ready to win it all." He argued. Though, a tiny bit of Ian was spiting Dawn since the two of them didn't see eye-to-eye.

"In your dreams, Darusu." Aaron snorted, neglecting to tell Ian that Zoey beat him in all of their encounters including today.

A smirk slowly creeped its way onto Ian's face, not too dissimilar from the ones he got when he sighted a target he wanted to scare or was loving the thrill of battle. He raised his hand as he proposed deviously, "Bet on it? You for Dawn and me for Zoey?" Aaron exchanged dull glances between Ian's smirking face and his outstretched hand. He couldn't believe he went there. Usually, if their past interactions were any indication, this was the part where he would curtly deny and say some witty reply.

The keyword being 'usually.'

"Loser buys dinner when J gets here," Aaron declared with finality as they shook hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who bought dinner after the Sinnoh Grand Festival?
> 
> This is the "true ending" of Pokemon Story: Sinnoh Journey as I mentioned back in Chapter 4, directly tying it to the sequel Pokemon: Nova and Antica.
> 
> It finally resolves the animosity between Aaron and Ian that plagued the both of them since the end of their Hoenn Journey and brings their character development in this arc to a close. It also chronicles the eventual reunion of Aaron, Ian, and Jacob, who haven't travelled together as a trio since the end of their Johto Journey.
> 
> That brings this to an end. Hope you guys are ready for the big one, Pokemon: Nova and Antica.


End file.
